When Destiny Changed
by Faerie Star
Summary: The battle was over and peace attained. But something went wrong. A horrific accident occures and the lives of the Senshi are forever changed. They must learn to cope but someone appears which makes it all the harder, especially for Mamoru. It seems desti
1. Chapter One

Prologue  
  
The sky had been silent for many days, and then weeks which in turn became months. Peace seemed at hand. It felt the damage had been erased and soon people forgot that it ever happened. How one could forget...that was something. But so it seemed and the stars once again took their reign in the skies. Nothing more then a soft shooting of stars at the right times.  
  
So it seemed peace was here at last. I wanted that. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. But I doubt that anyone ever noticed that I had. Oh yes, there were reports and such, the usual tabloid front page. But in turn everything was scientifically explained as some form of weather pattern gone wrong. I hear the latest was called El Nina. Funny, I hear that mean "small child". Well what happened was no small child. But that doesn't matter. It was over.  
  
So I thought...  
  
When Destiny Changed  
Chapter One  
  
  
Mmmm, this felt good. This felt right. How long had it been? Almost half the school year and so much had happened. And it all ended in one night. Life was good. But this right now felt oh so good.  
  
"Mmmm, Mamo-chan," I murmured softly, cuddly closely to my love as he held me close to him. It felt like we'd never part. Had he missed me as much as I had?  
  
He looked down at me from his stargazing and the smile he showed was enough to convince me of that. I giggled and snuggled against him, looking up into the same star filled sky that had once cracked open with fire, but now it was silent and twinkling. The night was chilly as we sat on the park bench but his arm around me kept the breeze from piercing my warm skin.  
  
"So, you are staying then?" I asked again with obvious excitement radiating.  
  
He chuckled, "I told you, Odango. I'm not leaving. Harvard will wait for now. I can finish up my courses at KO and then...maybe later. Besides it give you time to finish school. Perhaps after..." he glowed which I always found so cute.  
  
"Maybe..." I blushed then quickly giggled, "I've always wanted to see America. I even made up my own club where you can eat sweets, sleep and go to America to see cute boys."   
  
Mamo-chan chuckled, "I heard about that from Luna. She was sure you belonged with the 'go-home' club." He laughed more when I turned red, tapping a finger on my nose; "It's okay. It was probably the best way to deal with it."  
  
I went quiet, nodding, "Yeah. And had I known that..." I held his arm tighter.  
  
He shushed me silently, a finger to my lips, "It's okay now. Everything is the way it should be. I knew you'd come through for me and for everyone. You never let your heart be swayed by anything. You stood firm. That makes me proud of you."  
  
He gave me a soft kiss before resuming stargazing. I smiled yet not as strongly as before. His words seemed to have touched me somewhere deep down, a secret place I never wanted to admit to. Sudden images floated to my mind.  
  
A fiery sunset, my friends, Mamo-chan and I standing on a roof top, wishing some "friends" farewell. One in particular turned my way briefly.   
  
'Odango. I'm glad you got your boyfriend back.'  
  
I grinned, 'It's because you were with me Seiya, that I could hang in there.'  
  
His face was so still, a little color there perhaps. 'Odango.' A pause.  
  
'I'll never forget you.'  
  
My heart thumped but I gave my usual friendly grin, 'Yes! We'll be friends forever.'  
  
I saw the brief moment of surprise and...could it be? Yes sadness in my words but he quickly grinned his obnoxious grin, 'Oh, come on.' His friends had laughed.  
  
'I like this one.'  
  
My friends had stared at me; 'She still didn't get it!'  
  
'Get what?' I had asked innocently and arguing had ensued between Rei and me again.  
  
'You won't get it in your whole life.'  
  
'Rei-chan, you're so nasty!' But they didn't know. Know what I felt deep down.  
  
I did get it.  
  
'Mamoru-san,' his voice was serious, 'Protect her!' There had been a tense moment but it was quickly followed by his familiar grin.  
  
'It's some words from some guy.'   
  
Mamo-chan nodded, 'I understand.'  
  
Did he?  
  
'Bye Odango!'  
  
As they had left, those three that had helped me in the end along with their princess, I had silently mouthed, 'Thank you Seiya.'  
  
Thinking of it as I sat with Mamo-chan this moment, I sighed quietly. Some guy. Yes, some 'special' guy. But I just pushed it aside as I had the whole time Seiya had been here and Mamo-chan had not. I loved Mamo-chan. That was it. It would stay that way.  
  
He looked down at me, "Usako? You feeling all right? Should we go inside?"  
  
He blushed momentarily and gave a quick laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry. No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past months, that's all. It was..."  
  
"Difficult? I know. But it's over now. Just focus on the future." He leaned in and we shared a blissful kiss before he gently pulled away slightly, "Our future."  
  
I smiled contentedly as we kiss again, rose and began walking the park path again, arm in arm. I would just have to leave the past where it was, keep it in that small special place where it would be forgotten...in time.  
  
About halfway through the park, Mamo-chan spoke, "So the school year is almost done, ne?"  
  
I stretched like some one just finishing an exercise, "Yeah! One more month before summer vacation and then two more years and I'll be done school forever!" I gave a whoop of delight; "I can hardly wait!"  
  
Mamo-chan chuckled, "I can understand the feeling. You know Usako. Right now, how you glow, I really like your shine."  
  
My mind stopped at those words. So familiar, from a time not so long ago, said by someone else amidst a battle.  
  
'I really like your shine, even to the end.'  
  
I pushed it aside even as another phrase floated to my mind, a voice filled with determination and maybe even...  
  
'I'll protect this girls shine. Even if it means my life!'  
  
'Fighter.' I whispered.  
  
I shook my head. No, we were just friends. I look at the twinkling sky. Besides, I probably wouldn't see him again. I turned to where Mamo-chan was looking at the same sky and smiled.   
  
Everything was the way it should be.  
  
~~~  
  
I turned to see her staring at me and blinked but smiled. She had been doing that for some time. Perhaps it was just the fact that we'd been separated for so long. It would explain why she had asked those questions soon after.  
  
'Mamo-chan.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you love me?'  
  
This came as a surprise. 'Yes.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
Confused by this yet deciding to go along with it I grinned, 'Yes.'  
  
'Like how?'  
  
I gave a quick chuckle, 'Why so suddenly?' This must be one of her cute games.  
  
'Please, like how?'  
  
Her face seemed to show worry. I grew concerned but didn't show it. Instead, I gave what I knew to be honest.  
  
'Let's see... it feels wonderful to be with you.'  
  
This made her smile and I relaxed.   
  
But now I thought about it. Was she really worried about it or was it something else. Something did preoccupy her mind these days I felt it was more then school. What had happened during that time I had disappeared?  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she cocked her head in that cute way I always loved.  
  
I grinned as I took her hand, pulling her close, caressing her face. That soft cream colored face accented by slight shade of red glowing in her cheeks.  
  
"Only two years left." I whispered, causing her to sigh happily. She lent her head on my chest, clinging to my shirt. She's so like a child sometimes. The urge to protect came over me again.  
  
'Mamoru-san. Protect her!'  
  
I was surprised to hear this.  
  
He grinned nonchalantly, 'Just some words from some guy.'  
  
'I understand.'  
  
I looked down at my Odango. Why had that come to me?  
  
'There are people on this planet that fight for love and justice!' I could feel the pain overcome me. I looked up, tears in my eyes. Maybe she could hear me.  
  
'Usako.'  
  
I remembered that, the feeling of disappearing, becoming nothing.  
  
'She's trapped within a dream where she will never awake.'  
  
'No!'  
  
That had been so long ago, a time where I had felt that avoiding her would save her life, protect her.   
  
'Usagi. Usagi! Wake up! Usagi! Liar. You promised.' Mars's eyes as well as the others were filled with tears. Earth was saved but my love lay in my arms...dead. Her crystal shattered.  
  
I've almost lost you so many times. Thinking this was odd at a time where nothing should happen again. Still, I held her tightly, almost afraid that she'd disappear if I didn't.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Her worried voice whispered and I smiled down at her. She grinned back.  
  
'You're my family now.'  
  
'Mamo-chan. I promise I'll always protect you.'  
  
'Usako.'  
  
"I love you, Usako." She grinned, "And I love you." She fiddled with a ring on her finger, the one I'd given her before that awful flight.  
  
"I'm happy that I will be in your future." She said shyly.  
  
"And I want you there. Never forget." I kissed her deeply, then looked deep in her eyes with all sincerity, "Always and forever."  
  
Her eyes, so true and pure full of light. I loved those eyes, that smile and knowing she was mine to protect forever.  
  
I never wanted to see that light go out again.  
  
~~~  
  
'I've found you.'  
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly there was light everywhere, stars shooting like crazy, the loud screaming of air being burned at a great speed. The ground shook as if hit.  
  
"Mamo-chan?!" Clinging to him was all she could do as the world seemed to shake all around her. Sounds like sirens, lightening cracking in the air though there was none. Then in a sudden boom, it was gone. The air was still. Eerily still as if nothing had happened.  
  
I looked around in surprise, shaken up to say the least. Nothing had changed. The street on which we walked beside was empty and no damage could be seen.  
  
"M-mamo-chan. You saw that...didn't you?"  
  
He nodded, "But...what happened?" He looked worried as he stepped away...  
  
It felt like slow motion. His hand slowly left mine and was only a few feet away when I heard something.  
  
It sounded like a horn yet not quite. My head turned, I heard Mamo-chan, saw a brilliant light...and all I could do was gasp.  
  
~~~  
  
'You're mine!'  
  
~~~  
  
Slow motion, like slow motion. I couldn't move, nothing would obey my commands. The blaring horn, then brilliant light...it had to be a vehicle. It swerved so fast, turned so sharply.  
  
"USAKO!!!!!"  
  
The sound. I never wanted to hear it, couldn't burn it out of my memory. The light was gone, as if it had never been there. My blood went cold, words choked me as I finally demanded my body to move. And move I did. I collapsed beside her, my precious one.   
  
She looked like a rag doll thrown aside. But a doll that had not gone without a beating.  
  
Blood, torn clothes, choked breathing, her limbs in a shape they shouldn't be. I held her close, trying to keep her awake. "Usako! Usako, you've gotta wake up!"  
  
Her eyes tried to open but it looked so painful and non-coherent, "Mma-mamo..."  
  
"Shh, don't talk. Just stay awake. I've got to get you to a hospital." I looked into the sky. How could this happen? After all that they'd been through, how could he lose her like this. No! He wouldn't lose her! She'd be all right.  
  
But she looked so frail, her body so badly damaged it didn't seem possible that it could be healed. She'd been hit so hard... I clenched my eyes shut. No, I wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Mmamo-c...chan," she choked and more blood dribbled from her mouth, "I-I'm sssorr...y..."  
  
"Usako..." No, don't speak like that.   
  
"I-I'm sorry...*cough* I...wwon't be *gasp* ...apart of...*cough* of...y-you'rrre ...fu-uture..."  
  
"Damn it, Usako, you'll live! Just stay awake! I won't let you die." I tapped her communicator, calling Ami, telling her what I could before she could reply and saw the horror in her eyes. She would call the ambulance right away and be there.  
  
The nodded as the communicator went dead. I did all I could to show no tears, to be there for her, to show no fear in my eyes. But her look was one that said she knew.  
  
"Ma-mo...chan..." I didn't want listen. I knew what she'd say. Her face was growing so pale. Her words became faint whispers even the distant sound of sirens grew.  
  
"...I love...you..."  
  
Her head went limp, her breath slowed till I felt nothing. My hand flew to her wrist for a pulse. I could feel it grow fainter and fainter.  
  
"No," I whispered. I wanted to grasp it, keep her heart going, and felt as if sand slipped threw my fingers. Tears fell readily, "No!"  
  
The pulse slowed even more and then...  
  
Silence.  
  
"USAKO!!!!!!!"  
  
@%@%  
  
Hello readers. Have I your attention? Curiosity? Hmmm? Let's hear it. ^^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi again! For my readers from "Forever", if you do decide to read this one as well, no, I have not dropped off the face of the Earth. Just hanging off the side ^^; Any way, this is a different step for me so I hope it all goes well. It's been bugging since I watched all the Stars series in subtitled. Yeah, I bought them from VKLL, great place to go. So, I hope this all goes well. And I so made up my mind Mamoru and Usagi should be together. Until I happened upon the wonderful Stars series. Oh, I'm so undecided. Well, for you who hope for a certain character to pop up, you'll be in for a surprise. Cha! ^^

SFS

Disclaimer: Don't own SM. The wonderful Naoko does. ^^

Chapter Two

The window blew open suddenly, ceasing all talk in the bedroom. Raven hair flutter about my face like little wisps of branches on a weeping willow. My skin went cold and my eyes narrowed. Standing, I went to the window, thinking I saw a flash, heard a distant rumble. Approaching the window, I saw nothing. Nothing but a clear night and a soft breeze. I sighed.

"Something the matter Rei-chan?" Makoto asked concerned.

"I'm not sure," I whispered as I closed the window a bit, leaving it open a crack. "Must be a storm coming, or so I thought but I don't see anything. Did you feel it?"

Makoto blinked as did Minako, "No, not really. It felt a bit cold for a minute, that's all. Just the wind."

I turned back to the window, whispering, "I hope so."

They started chatting again when Makoto suddenly perked up, "Humph! Sounds like sirens again. Wonder who broke into Osap's this time?"

I felt cold again, very cold. My cup dropped, shattering to the ground. Words, soft words. I heard them.

__

'I'm…sorry'

"Rei-chan," Minako jumped up, "What? What's wrong?"

"No," I whispered, I could feel hot tears coming to my eyes, "No."

"You're scaring us," Makoto jumped in, "What-"

Before she could finish, the sound of rushing feet tripping and hitting the ground hard could be heard, getting closer to my door. The door slid open with such impact it almost broke. And there stood a very pale and shaking Ami, the look of complete fear and surprise in her eyes. Her words came haggardly, "Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan! Something…I don't know how…It can't be…!" She dropped to the floor on her knees, tears pouring, something I never saw on Ami so fervently. 

Minako went to her side as she looked up and I saw in her eyes what I knew in my heart. Warm tears trickled down my face as I gripped Makoto hand hard. "I know, Ami-chan."

Looking at the once again open window, the curtain blowing gently, I swallowed hard.

"It's Usagi."

~~~

I sat, my hands folded over my head. It was all I could do from not tearing my hair out in frustration. Again I rose and went to the emergency room window. Doctors and nurses were rushing about, constant sounds of beeping and voices getting louder in their own frustration. I saw another nurse burst into the room with a machine on wheels. In knew what it was. Years of medical school told you a lot.

__

Why not sooner?! I thought. They had to have thought of it sooner. Couldn't they see?

I leaned against the window, fists up and tightening against the glass. If I wasn't careful…

"Please, sir," A nurse came from behind, "Would you sit?"

"No," I breathed, "I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"I understand," she said, "They're doing their best but I don't…"

"Don't say that," I whirled at her. Then relaxed, closing my eyes when I saw her frighten face. "I'm sorry. Just…leave me alone."

Nodding, she left quickly even as I looked into the room again.

"Clear!" Everyone stepped back, a sickening thump sounding. I clenched my fists, my eyes shut tightly, trying to block out those sounds.

"Clear!" Again a thump and still the sound of a flat line. Again, and again, each time, my heart wrenching each time, more tears falling.

Then a worse sound. Nothing at all. The continuing drone of a flat line and then nothing. They stepped away, started to unplug machines, calling it a night. My mouth dropped, no tears, no breath. I couldn't breath. I stepped away from the window, watched as they pulled a blanket over that beautiful face.

I could barely hear the sounds of rushing feet, panting breath of eight girls coming my way. They stopped not far from me.

"M-Mamoru-chan?" Rei's voice shook. I turned and I knew my face must have looked haunted, for she paled and dropped to her knees, "No! Usagi!"

The other girls were in more or less the same shock, not speaking. Hotaru began crying hysterically in Setsuna's arms, her face as well as Haruka and Michiru's filled with horror, a hand to Michiru's face, shaking her head. Makoto and Haruka stepped forward and saw through the window, Haruka's face growing white. She looked at me, "Mamoru-chan…"

I stumbled away, turning, rushing and bumping into things and people, rushing to get away. I couldn't take it, I had to escape this nightmare. That had to be it. Another nightmare. I flew up flights of stairs, willing myself to wake up but nothing happened. 

I found myself on the rooftop, on my hands and knees, losing what might be left in my stomach. Trembling, I leaned against a side wall, staring into the sky.

That same sky where only an hour ago, we both looked into it, planning our future. I let the flood of tears come, screamed like I'd never done before.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! USAKO!!!"

Cursing that sky didn't help, there was no one I could get for this, no great enemy, no resurrecting flower, nothing.

There was nothing left…for me.

Struggling to rise, I leaned against that small wall and overlooked below to see a shimmering city. I felt the cold stone in my hand and found no beauty in those lights as I once had, so long ago. Searching for someone. _Her_.

It would never be that great city. It couldn't be. There would be no kingdom, no love, no peace, no child, and no future.

No Usako.

I lowered my head. I suddenly knew, felt what had to be done. There was nothing. I repeated this even as I began to climb that wall, stand high in the wind, and saw the distant ground below filled with lights.

"I love your shine, Usako," I whispered, "I want to be near it no matter what."

I let myself control my gravity, felt air begin to move fast as I leaned forward. Soon, I would be with that light.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Suddenly I was jerked back by glimmering hearts and landed hard on the hospital roof. My head hurt and I was dazed, couldn't focus. I could only make out blurred shapes, heard crying, felt myself held down by strong arms.

"Damn it, Prince!" Haruka's voice choked, "We won't lose you too!"

"We know, Mamoru-chan," Venus was weeping, "We know."

"No," I mumbled incoherently, "No. Let me go." I couldn't focus and just curled up like a child, weeping. "Let me go. Usako." And the world went dark.

~~~

"How…" Ami whispered, "How do we tell her parents?"

I looked up wearily and saw the bereaved parents rushing in with Sammy who were then stopped by a doctor. Mrs. Tsukino pushed past and looked into the Emergency room, gasps and chokes coming all at once, shrieks of weeping coming from her as she clung to her husband, shaking, Sammy just standing there with tears in his eyes. I wanted to go to them, tell them it would be all right. But at the moment, not even I believed that.

Little Hotaru clung to me, sleepy with tears. What could I do? Why couldn't I have seen this, done something. I was the damn Guardian of Time for Pete's sake! I should have seen this! But no, it snuck up on me like a thief in the night.

Thief in the night. That's just what death was, and so was time. No, I wouldn't believe her to be dead. Surely something, anything would suddenly happen and we'd all go home, laughing over worry. But nothing could change what happened. 

And now, everyone would look to me for answers, ask why? Couldn't I do something? That would be the hardest thing of all and it choked me. Not even stopping time could make this go away. Nothing would make it easier for me, the others, and especially the prince.

I shook my head, swiping away tears again. Then the thought came to me. I looked once again to the weeping Tsukino's, holding each other tightly. Perhaps not for us, but I could do something for their pain. I had to. Make all that were here tonight forget that there ever was a Tsukino Usagi at this hospital or in their family.

I noticed Ami looking at me and got the feeling she knew my thought. She nodded, trying very hard to give a reassuring smile.

"We should be able to take her from here, to…to bury our princess properly. On the moon would be right. They'd never know. It would be best the staff here didn't either," She swallowed hard, "I-it would lead to t-too many questions."

"Can you do it, Setsuna?" Whispered Hotaru, her eyes red from crying. "Maybe, at least then…they could forget." She looked down with such hopeless defeat, so sad for one her age. This was perhaps also the hardest on her more then myself. Not only did she and I lose a princess,…she lost a best friend. 

"Chibiusa-chan," she choked, "s-she would have wanted that. She wouldn't have wanted them to be sad."

"Hotaru-chan," I said softly, understanding. I had lost my new charge as well as my old. All ready I could feel changes in time but it was still in a flux, as if not yet comprehending that she…she was gone.

"Ami-chan, watch Hotaru." I rose, looking toward my duty, "I won't be long."

They saw me coming, knew who I was and knew that I was there for the same purpose. They didn't know it would be over for them very soon.

Chibiusa had had Luna-P to help her. Well, in a way I was Luna-P and would have made it for her…in the future. I smiled sadly to them, lowering my head. I'll always remember that face, one who was confused and yet seemed hopeful, that of Mrs. Tsukino. She seemed prepared though I know she didn't know what was to happen.

Raising a hand, I called for my Garnet staff. It appeared glowing and soon so was I. I remained untransformed, I saw no reason to. I knew their faces were surprised, as were those around them but I continued. Holding the staff high, I looked up.

"Garnet Orb, grant my wish," I whispered, "Let these people and those that knew, forget the one thing they would miss. Ease their pain and let them know, where once was pain will now be hope."

These last words came softly and I felt the warm tear that fell as the glow surround them, expanding outwards and everywhere. Everyone, anyone that ever knew her would forget.

All but chosen. We would never forget. We would be left to morn in peace the loss of our princess.

The staff vanished and I went and sat down, seeing that the room where she lay glow softly so that it would not be disturbed till…

They were confused, didn't recognize us and soon left, wondering why they were even there. Yet the mother, her face seemed at a loss, something missing. That was one thing I could never do. She would not remember her daughter. Only that something was missing in her life forever. I held Hotaru close as they left and gave as strong a face as I could muster. I had to be ready.

Questions would need to be answered.

~~~

__

Where am I?

You are here.

__

Who…

You will know. Hehe, soon.

It was so dark my mind felt like cotton, my body stiff. I tried to see where I was but couldn't. I grew suspicious. 

__

Show yourself! Are you a new enemy?

Oh that is harsh. Why, I've come to take you home.

__

Home? I couldn't believe that. Darkness held no home for me. _Liar. What have you done? Why can I not see? Explain yourself._

Tsk, tsk, my you are impatient. Why not see for yourself.

Light grew like a soft spotlight and I saw a hallway, much like one in a hospital. Setsuna, Ami, and Hotaru sat there with Luna and Artemis curled by Hotaru. They looked sad. Makoto walked up shakily holding a cup of coffee, trying to drink. I heard them yet like a distant conversation.

'How is the prince?' Setsuna asked.

'Um, I think Venus and Haruka have him down. If they'd been any later…' she sat down hard, holding her head, dropping her cup, 'I-I understand what he's going through but to…to…'

'It happened before,' Setsuna said calmly, 'Only this time…he has to deal with it and right now he won't be able to think straight. Someone will have to be with him at all times. At least until…until…' she couldn't speak as she rocked a bit, Hotaru's head resting sleepily on her lap.

'Rei-chan,' Ami looked up, 'Where is she?'

'Michiru went with her to the chapel. It's all Rei can do to keep her mind focused.' Makoto tried to clean up the mess on the floor. 'She knew…just before you came. She could feel it. And she blames herself.'

Setsuna nodded, 'As much as I most likely. Only…I had more control.' She burst out again, 'I could have done something. I have the power, don't I? If I'd watched more carefully, seen this coming, if…if…' Ami rushed to her side, hugging her, shushing her softly. 

I'd never seen Setsuna like this. She'd always been composed. But what were they talking about. I looked for that voice again.

__

What is this? Why are my friends crying? What has happened? Is Mamo-chan all right?

Little Princess, you are an inquisitive one.

__

Answer me!

Look.

I turned and suddenly I was standing in a dim room, a bed with a blanket covering…somebody?

Mamo-chan was there, his back to me. He didn't move. I could see Haruka and Minako standing in the shadow as if watching that nothing would happen. 

__

Mamo-chan! I'm here. It's all right, I'm okay.

He didn't move. I went up to him, moved my hand forward.

I wouldn't do that.

My hand stopped. _Why?_ I tried again but my hand wouldn't move. Frustrated I turned to the others. _Haruka-chan. Minako-chan. What happened?_

They didn't seem to hear me either. But they did seem to look away as Mamo-chan began to take the blanket back.

Brace yourself.

__

Me? Me! But…but…

Your…

__

…dead!

Well, I don't know if I'd put it that way. It's such a harsh term.

I backed away, shaking my head. _No, that can't be. I'm here. Mamo-chan, I'm here! Listen! Oh where's Rei when you need her. She'd know, she would hear._

Come princess. It is time.

I shook my head. _No, I won't leave._

I felt you might say that.

I pushed myself, made my hand move forward even as everything seemed to disappear. A laughter sounded as I suddenly felt as if I was roughly grabbed and pulled away. Tears in my eyes, I stretched out, my finger tips brushing his face.

__

Mamo-chan!

~~~

I felt it. I know I did. I turned, searching, almost expecting to hear her laughter.

__

Mamo-chan.

"Prince?" Haruka's voice came, concerned.

"Didn't you hear it? Feel her? Didn't you? She's here, she had to have been. She's not gone. This has to be another enemy!"

Haruka and Minako looked at each other sadly, moving forward. Haruka carefully laid the blanket back over my love's pale face, shaking her head. They didn't believe me.

"Mamoru, she's gone." Minako said sadly, "Nothing can be done. Perhaps you felt her say good bye. There…there is no enemy this time."

"But…it has to be…" I racked my mind but even it betrayed me. _Think sensibly, Mamoru. It was a hit and run. Not some beast or magical being._

"No," I whispered, new tears threatening to fall.

Quietly, they led me from the room, soon joining the others in the hall. They all looked at me. I knew that face, mixed with pity and sadness of it's own. I couldn't face their condolences. Not now. With sudden speed, I ran from them again, leaving that building, that place of death and sadness.

I reached the cool air, felt it pierce my lungs and knew I wasn't alone.

"Setsuna, please, leave me be."

"No prince, I cannot do that. You know why."

"Don't call me that! I never wish to be called that again! I am no prince. I could not even protect her! What kind of Prince allows this to happen?"

She said nothing but I knew she was looking straight at me. I slumped to the ground, pounding the cold stone, feeling my strength go.

"Damn you," I breathed wearily, "To use magic at a time like this." I could feel sleep over come me even as I heard some of the others come.

"Take him home. Make sure he is not alone."

"Will he be all right?" Michiru's voice came.

"Only time will tell."

~~~

I saw them return and knew Mamoru was all right. Michiru had called Motoki, the only other who knew of us and seemed unaffected by Setsuna's wish, and he soon came. Makoto had gone with him, as well as Luna and Artemis. I knew they'd make sure he was all right. In his condition, desperate things might happen.

"Ami-chan," Hotaru looked up at me.

"I know, Hotaru-chan," She knew about death all too well and I knew what was on her mind.

Usagi's body.

I rose with the others and together we went to that room. It felt for a moment that my mind fogged over, that the room shifted and suddenly Usagi body was not there.

I blinked. But felt I understood. I turned to the others and they seemed bewildered too yet they understood and nodded, all but Hotaru who just stared. But I understood and it seemed to be all that mattered.

The moon had reclaimed it's princess.

~~~

Somewhere a star shone brightly, blinking and sometimes moving. Then it flared up suddenly and flew out of sight. Darkness and the continual twinkle of stars. Then…another streaked by, this one glowing a soft red, as if seeking that other star. The Silver Star.

Suddenly like a whistling cannon, it hit air and dissipated, no trace of it seen. The red star appeared, paused and seemed confused. As if feeling something, it suddenly streaked away, a sparkle left in it's trail before it vanished from sight.

I feel you.

~~~

__

'Your mind is mine. You are mine. I will never release you. You escaped once but I have you now. You will never escape.'

Flurry of pain, laughter rushed past her. She wanted to cry for loss but knew not why. Her mind felt as if it were being cleared of all thought save one. To obey.

__

'I have wanted you yet I have despised you. When I am through, you will never know, not remember, feel empty and lost. You are mine.'

The dark laughter wouldn't stop. She couldn't feel anything but pain. As if being ravaged but before she could understand what had happened, she forgot just as quickly. She wept, wanted to hold herself close but couldn't even know if she even existed. All she knew was pain and hurt.

Suddenly there was light, flashed before her. She could hear an angry voice protest, felt a gentle touch come and go, heard a soft comforting voice. She didn't understand it. She could not remember anything like it.

__

You are safe.

No!!

She lost that touch, knew of something happening. A battle? The light flared and gave fight to this angry source. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt a freedom. One she never knew. She was free.

She fell, fled that place of unhappiness. She slept as light streamed by her. She could feel nothing around her. Her mind still hurt. She felt chase pursuing and she cried in fear. She knew neither what chased her nor that she would stay. Only fled.

Suddenly, she fell apart, heard a sharp sound and flashes of more light. But she felt nothing…yet. She was conscience, nothing more. She knew not real touch. But when it came, she was terrified.

It a burst of light she suddenly…was.

~~~

Water, cold water, lapping at her feet. What was this sensation? She turned, actually moved, yet very stiffly, and saw…legs. And water, a large expanse of water. These she somehow knew though she'd not known substance before. She sat up, felt, actually felt a cool breeze…and shivered, wrapping her arms about her. She could see wisps of silvery white hair float about her face and saw that it ran to her feet. Like a soft cape, she held it close to her.

Looking up, she saw…sparkles of light. And a beautiful…what was it? It was so large, as if it would come to her or fall in that expanse of water. It did give off a soft light and she felt comforted.

Slowly and with great effort, she rose, feeling very aware of many sensations about her as her skin was exposed. Seeing a cluster of…were they called trees?…she slowly made her way to them, stumbling over bush and feeling small prick of pain over her, wincing at times. Where could she go? She had never felt this before. Not that she could remember.

There was suddenly a clearing and a very large structure. She knew not what it was but merry light shone from within. There must be goodness here. The light drew her closer.

There was a sudden figure before her and she gave a silent cry as she fell back, terrified. Voices could be heard and lights came. One came bobbing her way and she could do nothing but curl up in terror.

"Who's there?" Footsteps came closer and she could only peek around her arms, holding herself close. The bobbing light stopped and a voice whispered, "Oh my."

She could feel a strange sensation of water coming from her eyes and suddenly saw a gentle face just beyond the small light he held, his hair a soft white and his eyes quiet. "Are you…are you all right miss?"

A new feeling came over her, something she didn't understand and her mouth opened slowly, shaking from within.

"H-help m-me."

~~~

R&R please!

__


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

__

A distant time…

"It is beautiful." She smiled at the blue flower I presented her with, her face like a glowing star, "Where did you find it?"

I grinned slyly, "Oh but that would be telling." Seeing her pout, I laughed, "I will take you there." 

Taking my arm happily, I led her for a long stroll through the woods. After a time, we came through a dense bush, which I pushed aside for her. Even as I came after her, I could hear the soft gasp coming from her with the sound of delight.

"How…" came her soft words.

"Our 'bookworm' found it in his usual nature walks. He thought I might like to take you here, so long as no one else knew."

She put her arms around me, smiling sweetly, "I like it that way. So long as he doesn't stumble in on us someday." I could see the color rise in her cheeks at this and I smiled, brushing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's our little secret."

"Even from the princess?"

"Even her."

Her smiled broadened, "Me over duty. I feel so honored." Her eyes looked serious for a moment, "What would happen if…well if something happened to her. To this kingdom, and you were called to that duty. To protect her no matter what happened…to…" Her eyes watered a little.

I held her close, softly shushing her, my hand gently going through her milky hair, "Shhh. Don't think of such things. She protects our home well and I feel sure nothing will happen, to any of us." I knelt before her, love in my heart and a sense of protection in my eyes, "I swear, whatever happens, you come first in my life. I will protect you, duty or not. Even the princess knows that and she blesses us in this decision."

Her eyes sparkled in wonder, her mouth so small as it whispered, "You mean…"

I took her hand, my other glowing for a moment where soon I held a string of silver and tiny sparkling white jewels with one flower like blue and red one, with a touch of silver, in the center. It was to be worn about her head with the flower jewel to hang in the center of her forehead. It was so thin, so fragile, much like my living beauty.

Her face radiated as that small mouth slowly opened in the most beautiful smile, "It's… Oh, my love!" She leapt into my arms as I rose, tears of joy in her eyes. It made me glad to make those of worry leave but what exhilarated me was her clear acceptance at what I proposed.

"Then you accept?"

"Yes! With all my heart." She pulled away, her face so filled with love, "The princess wishes this?"

I nodded, "She felt it was time even if my companions were hesitant. Even then they agreed." I took the silver string and lay it oh so gently atop her head where it rested on her crown of soft hair, the flower jewel along with a small portion of the strand sparkling from her forehead. (AN: Think of the scouts tiara's, jewel in the center and all and how it's across the forehead; That's how this would look only with the obvious changes.)

Looking into her eyes as I held her hands, I wished to show all the seriousness I felt for this and all the promise I would keep. "'My love is deep and shall remain even as eternity should pass.'" 

"'I shall keep these vows, come death or destruction.'"

Then in unison, "'And we will rise, the power of love soaring through our veins, never to be silenced or extinguished. Our powers prevail as one.'"

We kissed, a searing joy flowing from it and a soft light radiating from this as if to seal our words into eternity. We pulled apart as the glow died away and I could see a new light in her glowing with hers.

Mine.

We both radiated with each other's light and would forever more: to shine as stars in the heavens for all eternity. Once again I spoke with duty, "Now as our tradition has declared, all has been performed as custom calls. In the sight of all whom see us from this day forth, we are wed. Husband…"

She looked down to her hand and it glowed briefly. Where the glow died was replaced with two silver wrist bands, the safe color of flower as her jewel on each. She slipped these on my wrists and they glowed briefly to fasten themselves forever to me. She looked up to my eyes, love so deep within her as her words floated with gentleness.

"…and Wife."

We stood there, all the care in the world gone in our being together. She was the happiest I'd ever seen her.

"Do you know, with you for the first time I found myself," she said with purpose, "I never thought I would find happiness again. That is why I closed myself deep within. I am alive because of you. Ever since my home…" her words seemed a bit choked and she looked down.

I held her close, wanting to make that pain a far off memory. "I know. You have lost much but I am here now. I'll always protect you from anything and everything." I tilted her chin upwards, seriousness in my eyes, "When I found you I could see the pain you felt, felt it for myself as we grew closer. Your family…" I softened my face, "They would be happy of this. I'm sure of it."

She held me tightly as if she felt as if she felt she would lose me, "Promise me…promise that you won't leave: that nothing like that will ever happen here. I couldn't endure it…not again." 

I was solemn, "Never again. I swear it."

We stayed that way, holding each other in all deepness of our hearts.

"We are forever one."

~~~

Fire, all around me. I struggled through rumble, stumbling in the dark and heat. I could only grit my teeth at the gashes in my arms and legs. The others held 'it' off from the throne room and the princess would be safe.

For now.

At my request, I was given permission to seek out my wife. I had felt as this had started that something was wrong. This was all very wrong. That it was not our Princess this enemy wanted.

I rushed faster even as the pain seared through my veins, my body screaming for me to stop. But my heart was determined to go on. The sight outside was horrendous, homes toppled, streets filled with rubble and terrified people trying to escape the fire. The fire that fell from the sky.

It was not like ordinary fire, yet once it hit it seemed the same. It had a purpose, I felt it, as if it were seeking something. I had stayed by the Princess as long as my heart would allow but I could feel the glow within me screaming to return. She had seen it and understood.

I could hear weeping all around me: pain and death followed those cries. It only increased my pace.

There, our home…or what was left of it. It was the worse ruin of all. We were with the palace and it seemed that it was the target. Running through the halls was like running through open streets, with no roof above me. My breath grew haggard but I continued on.

Fire, oh it was even hotter here. Why? Why were we being attacked? What had we done? Could this be the same… but no: that power was destroyed… along with her home. The glow within me was crying out more.

I heard her voice suddenly, pain mixed with fear and was doubled my pace even as my limbs grew numb. I was almost there.

There was an explosion from behind me and I hit the ground hard, blood oozing into my mouth as I coughed. I strained to see behind me and was met with horror. The Palace was in flames.

__

No. The others. The Princess! I choked back tears, hoping beyond all measure that they were alive. Over the heat it seemed even the stars above flickered in fear of the flames. _Would they use that escape? Would they run, save her… _If they were alive. 

Rolling forward, I spat out blood, rising with difficulty and realized I could not hear her voice. My heart nearly stopped. But I could feel it. She was alive. Barely.

Then I saw it. A pit of darkness hanging in the air not far from me. It seemed to suck even the light around it like a black hole…and _she _was laying below it, unmoving. I went cold, my breath going from me.

"NOOOO!!!" I stumbled painfully forward, eve as the darkness rose higher in the air. It seemed as if the air it self laughed with mockery.

I fell before her, struggling to hold her in my lap, stroking her damp hair. Her face…her beautiful face was bruise and smeared with drops of blood as was her battered body.

"No," I choked, "You cannot be dead. I feel you, I know you are there. Wake up, my darling."

Her skin was so cold, so pale. Yet her eyelids fluttered so slightly and I saw her eyes. Oh the pain I saw there. How I wished to take it away. She was never to suffer like this. I had sworn it.

"F-forgive… me…" she said with such sadness.

"For what? You have done no wrong. It is I who am sorry. I should have been here first. I felt in my heart that something was wrong. I knew you called for me."

Her smile was hard for her as she touched my face, "And I… felt you… coming. This… I tried…" her words were choked as she grimaced with pain. She turned to that darkness that lingered. "You… you must flee it. It seeks…seeks…"

'Hehe. I seek you, Little One. I only want you.' It's dark voice echoed around me, turning my blood cold. In those words I knew it was responsible. I knew my love had fought it with all her heart. But now… she had needed me to defeat it. And I had failed. There was little I could do. Unless…

'Come my dear,' the voice laughed, 'embrace the destiny you were meant to have. You shall not escape me again.'

Even in her pain I saw her anger, "I shall… never… submit to you!" This took so much of her strength I knew she could fight no longer. And with out her, I could do little. I knew what it wanted. She had told me before. I rose slowly, holding her in my arms.

"If it power that you seek then take me! You shall never have her! She has suffered enough at your hand!"

It laughed, 'Little soldier, you are nothing to me.' Suddenly I was flung back to the ground hard, my breath gone as she was dropped from my arms. With all I could muster I went to her side and whispered, "You must… you know what must be done. It's the only way. I will find you. No matter what, I will find you again."

Her eyes filled with tears even as she nodded slowly. "I… love you." Her eyes closed even as I kissed her gently on the lips. I could feel the glow in my heart fluttering and knew it would guide me in future. We would be together.

Her body glowed and a shine rose from her, sparkling softly over me. It hovered over my face for a moment before racing away at great speed.

The darkness growled, 'You will not escape me so easily!' It flew in front and the shine zipped aside but the darkness followed closely. I felt fear creep in me as I watched helplessly. With deep concentration I closed my eyes, focusing.

'I think not.'

It came like a thief to my side and suddenly sharp pain exploded in my head and I was on my side, unable to move or even focus. My vision blurred and all I could do was watch as the little shine tried with all its might to escape. I could feel tear flow as the darkness drew nearer and nearer. Until…

"No," my weak voice came even as I lost vision and comprehension. The last I saw was the shine… engulfed in darkness.

~~~

__

I will find you.

~~~

__

Presently…

"Will she be all right, sir?"

I rubbed my chin, "I'm not sure. She did not appear injured when I found her but when I came in to check on her, her body was riddled with wounds and bruises. She was unconscious and it seems she is now in a coma."

"Will she ever wake up?" came the worried voice.

"I hope so. With my new instruments, it may be more possible then these conventional methods doctors use now a day. Is the system operating at full capacity?"

"Yes sir. The techs went over it this morning. All are compatible for transfer of her needs. Much like these 'conventional methods' only with better results."

I grinned, "Good. Keep me informed."

"Sir," the voice was hesitant, "Will _you _need anything? You have not slept or eaten since you've found her."

"I will be fine. Thank you for your concern."

Nodding, they left. I just stared off into space from my chair, gazing at the stars outside my window. The night was lovely. Much like that night I found her. 

__

Who was she?

Rising I left my study and went down the darkened hall of my obnoxiously large house. I wasn't sure I'd ever wanted this but I was stuck with it. I wasn't even sure how I ever obtained it but it made my work easier.

Coming to a sealed door, I stood before a light, my hand on a pad and the usual retinal scan was done. The door clicked and I entered.

The room glowed with a soft blue light, a few beeps softly cheeping occasionally. I went to the source of the glow and pressed a button, a soft swishing sound coming as the metal shield split apart like twin doors. There floated my reason for insomnia.

A glass cylinder about four and a half-meter's high and at least two meters wide was filled with a thick blue liquid that glowed with inner light. Within were tubes and small wires connecting from the metal tops and bottoms of the cylinder and one small one to a small panel on the side of the glass. They were connected on the other end to what floated in the middle.

She floated so quietly, barely a movement to be seen. Her milk like hair encompassed her at her sides, dangling to her feet and floating like wisps of silver in the quiet glowing liquid. She was clad in a soft simple white slim dress that reached her ankles and floated as beautifully as her hair. The others had suggested thermal strips but I had felt for her modesty that this dress would do. It gave heat where needed and suited her more appropriately. 

A small oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth while the tubes were attached at her stomach (a spot was made for this in the dress) and the wires to her head, chest and arms. It was all I could do for her. This would heal her injured body and keep her alive. Waking up was up to her.

I looked sadly at her face. She seemed at peace yet there was pain. Nothing I could explain. It must have been a pain caused before all this. One she experienced within her mind. Yet with all this, she was without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. So exquisite and delicate. What could have brought her to me?

I grinned a little at the thin little silver anklet floating about her ankle. A gift from one of my young trainees. He seemed head over heels for her but it seemed a lost cause. Still, it suited her.

I touched the glass softly, the coolness slipping through my skin. My mind was so filled with questions. But they might never be answered. This strange lady, an angel from heaven? What happened to her? Why was she here? My face grew sad as I gazed upon her silent face.

__

Who are you?

~~~

R&R Please! Hope nothing too confusing. Let hear your thoughts.

SFS


	4. Chapter Four

****

Sniff It seems this isn't as popular as I had hoped. Only six reviews. **Sigh** well read if you will. Perchance I will hear more from you.

Thank you to my reviewers who _do _review. I'm glad that at least one old friend is reviewing (thanks Silver Space ^^).

****

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. You know that. ^^

Chapter Four

Waking up hurt… a lot. I found myself in my own bed with the window shade open and the morning sun pouring in. I turned from that light. I wanted no comfort from it. The pain already swelled over me like a cataract. Wetness came again to my eyes as I clenched them tightly. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it would all go away. 

I sat up and glanced at the clock. 9am. _She _would call. She always did at this time on Saturdays. I held my head in my hands in defeat as the tears came. Why did I torture myself like this every morning? I wiped the tears away, glancing at my nightstand where a few bottles rested: prescriptions from the doctor for my… case. And painkillers…

"I wouldn't think about it," came a serious voice from a darkened corner of my room. I saw the shadowed figure sitting in a chair, her arms crossed, watching me like a hawk.

I threw her a bitter look, "How much longer before I can be alone? Am I not permitted my own choice?!"

She raised her head slightly, a moment of sadness passing before it returned to it former face, "You know I cannot do that. You are too important to the future. We will not see any harm come to you."

I threw back the covers rising as I stormed to my closet, throwing out a few clothes for the day. 

"Don't you guys get it? There is no future! Not the one we want or know. It died!" My voice lowered as I fingered a sleeve of my PJ top, "It died… with her."

I knew without looking that her features had softened again and that she would say something to comfort me but I wouldn't let it. I turned angrily towards the door, heading for the bathroom, "No more Crystal Tokyo, no more Chibi-Usa, no more anything! Why can't you leave me to my misery?!" 

I slammed the bathroom door shut before she could respond. I knew it wouldn't lock. _They'd _seen to that. So I couldn't hurt myself ever. It was an invasion to my privacy but I knew any shrink would say it was for my own good. So it helped nothing to force them away. At least I had my shower, free of eyes and such. But it helped me nothing. They always made sure nothing 'harmful' was within arms reach.

As turned on the shower, feeling the warmth of the water sting my cold skin, I sighed. _I have no life. Why must they wish to extend it?_

Later as I toweled off and headed towards my room, I knew she was still there. "Have I your permission to change _alone_?" I spit sarcastically.

Nodding, she came into the sunlight, her determined face showing as she went forward and took the bottles from the stand and headed to the door, "5 minutes." She said as she closed the door, "I'll be out here. Remember that."

I balled my fists, hitting the door with such force I'm surprised it didn't crack. So I changed and left my room, heading for the dining/ living room to find Haruka making something hot to drink and some toast in the kitchen. She eyed me before she continued as I flopped onto the couch, "So who will be relieving you of 'guard' duty this morning?" I muttered.

"Makoto-chan was able to get out of class today so she'll be arriving soon." She placed the mug and plate of toast on the coffee table before me as she sat across from me on the other couch. She took out one of the bottles and placed two pink pills before me, then took a glass of orange juice and added several drops of some sort of liquid with an eyedropper from a small darkened bottle. I recognized my usual dose of Paxil, an antidepressant but not the latter.

"What's this?" I asked as she pushed it forward.

"St. John's Wart. Ami-chan read that it helps to balance out your mind. For depression basically. She thinks it would be better than these pills."

I laughed without humor, "So off with the happy pills and onto the herbal magic. I'm not surprised."

Her mouth went tight, "She was only trying to help the best way she knows how. It's not like you're letting anyone near you to even comfort you. So lay off her."

"What, should I be grateful?" I stood, throwing the toast in my hand down hard, " I'd be more grateful if you would just leave me alone!"

Angrily she rose as well, "Damn it, Mamoru-san!" Her voice was furious, her words biting out, "Listen for once in your life! You're not the only one that lost something. We all did! We lost our princess, our Queen, _our_ FUTURE!! Look past your selfish feelings for once and see those around you!" Her eyes were beginning to fill, her fists balled up as her voice lowered, "We lost our friend and leader. We're hurting too. Damn it, it kills me so deep you'll never know how much! To see the others acting so quietly, not showing their feeling when others around and only within our group. To have our lives thrown right to the dogs! To see little Hotaru cry every night as she falls asleep." Her tears were beginning to show, one trailing downwards, her voice shaking.

"She lost her best friend, a friend that will never be born. Look for once in your life at her face and see that same pain in her eyes as I have had to see in yours every time I come. I want so much for that pain to leave those small eyes and glow with happiness again." She looked away, "You have no idea how helpless it feels to see two very good friends just slip away into nothingness."

Her words struck me with such force I was staggering. I slowly sat again, my face in such shock at the realization of her words. It stung so deeply. All I could do was put my face in my hands and shake all over.

At some point I heard her move to get her jacket and quietly head to the door. I looked up to see her looking at me, no pity or anger in her eyes. Just the same eyes that I knew when we had first become friends. I slowly reached for the orange juice and gulped it down, my face twisting at the taste.

"Tastes awful." I said with a crooked grin.

She smiled for the first time that morning, "You'll get use to it." She turned to the door as a knock sounded and opened it to Makoto. Stepping in and letting Haruka leave she turned to me with a funny grin at my twisted face.

"I see you tried the St. John's Wart stuff, huh? Terrible, isn't it?"

I nodded as I bit into a piece of toast and swallowed hard, "More then you'll know."

~~~

"How's our guest?" I asked as I moved into the room, clip board in hand and watched a few white coats turn my way. One lady, one of my best technicians, with Dark red hair done up in a bun with a lose tail and wearing small glasses, came forward.

"She seems the same, doctor. I've run a few tests on the equipment and all is running smoothly."

"And her injuries?"

"They have begun to heal quite rapidly. This new technology is really a wonder."

I frowned slightly, "It heals as fast as any other I'm aware of. It must be her own healing." I walked up to the slender tank where she floated and found that her wounds had indeed healed rapidly, "Amazing." I whispered.

"Thank you Karen. I'll let you return to your work." 

She nodded as she left and another quickly moving tech came forward. I smiled, recognizing the infatuated youth of before, "Yes Tye, what can I do for you?"

The skinny and rather gangly youth of at least 17 with brown wild hair, scratched his head nervously before bringing out a clip board and stuttered, "W-well s-sir. I-I ran s-some tests on h-h-her physiology and found some interesting f-findings. I-I thought y-you might like to s-see them."

I chuckled inwardly at his great attempts to earn my awe and put an arm around him, "Of coarse, Tye. Let's go to your station and see these findings." 

As we reached his rather messing small cubicle in a corner of the room, I could see a screen on the wall with different figures and a small picture on his desk counter. Smiling a picked it up, "I see you've been busy, Tye."

I fumbled a bit, "I-I took a picture o-of her face. I h-hope it won't be a p-problem."

Chuckling, I set it down, "It's all right. Just as long as it does not leave the facility there shouldn't be a problem. Wouldn't want the media to come hounding me again. And please, don't feel so uncomfortable. I won't bite."

This gained a smile from him and he seemed to grow courage, "Yes sir." He went to the screen and tapped a few buttons and it shifted to some other graphs, one that looked like a DNA strand.

"When I was going over her blood type in case a transfusion would be needed, I discovered that it seems to quite different from normal people. As you know, every person has one blood type, right? Well the thing is, I found not one but two blood types running in her stream."

My brow furrowed, "That's not possible. It has to be one. No two blood types can coexist without mingling and becoming one, perhaps a rare type."

"I know, I thought the same but I rechecked and it came out the same. Some how it's like two different types flow together but don't mix."

"Do you recognize the types?"

"One of them yes, but the other, I'm not sure. It seems almost the same as the first yet there is one small yet very definite difference. I haven't been able to pinpoint just what it is yet. It very unusual."

"This is amazing, Tye. I'm very impressed. If the upper lab doesn't watch out, they might have a young Einstein join them soon. Was their anything else?"

He nodded, tapped a button and the circulating DNA strand picture enlarged, "Tell me what you see?"

"I normal strand of DNA." I squinted closer and my eyes suddenly widened, "No! But…how?"

Tye nodded, a rather frightened face showing, "I-I know. I almost thought it to be a wrong viewing. But it's very real." He looked at the picture again, "It seems as if there are two different types of DNA almost infuse with each other. The difference is practically invisible to the naked eye but I spotted it with the high powered microscope. I surprised you spotted it."

I let it pass, "Call it a gift. But this… it doesn't make sense. Are you telling me there might be _two_ people sharing the same body?"

"I wouldn't go that far, sir. It's not possible, not even for Siamese twins. But I have no other explanation for it. The only other thing is that it seems that one type appears almost dormant."

I could feel a small fear reach deep inside of me and yet a thrill as well at such a discovery. I knew what this might do if it ever got out.

"Tye," I said in a low and very serious voice as I took hold of his shoulders, "Speak of this to no one. Not ever. It is too dangerous for too many people to know. Better yet, we might want to get rid of any evidence of this."

"B-but sir…"

"Do it, Tye. For her sake, we must do everything to protect her."

I could see the color lift over his face as he lowered his head, "Yes sir. For her, anything."

I grinned, "Good lad. Why don't you take a week off after you're done for today. You've earned a good holiday for your work. When you return, you may find that your space might get bigger."

I could see the surprise in his face, "Y-yes sir. Thank you sir!"

I knew he smiled with delight as I turned and left. I made sure to take a copy of the findings with me and hoped he would do as I had asked. No one could ever know of this.

I stood before her silent form as others work around the dark lab with light and lighted screens here and there, and the soft glow of that tank filling the room. I touched a hand to the cold side.

__

No one.

~~~

Tye was thrilled at the doctor's words as he left the mansion that night. He had his usual over stuffed backpack and fumbled with his bike lock. He had done what he was told and the evidence had been destroyed. Except for one little thing.

He reached into his pocket for the slightly bent photo. He knew he had promised but being one week away from her beauty would be hard. So he had to have at least her photo with him. He'd make sure no one knew. No one ever paid him much attention anyway, besides the doc. 

Jumping onto his bike he headed out down the long driveway, before reaching the gates and the highway five minutes later. The night was warm for The beginning of may and the moon shone brightly and the air sweet from the ocean waves. He always liked this road which lay not far from the ocean and was quite scenic. It was a shame it eventually went further inland as he went.

It was about an hour or so bike ride for him from work to his home but he didn't mind the exercise. Perhaps his muscles would improve and he might impress this new girl once she woke up. He smacked his face at the thought. _Come on, she won't be impressed by looks. She looks much too regal for that._

It was only half an hour into his ride, where he was going through the woods that he suddenly saw a bright light shoot over head. _A shooting star? _But it was way to close to be seen so brightly. _A falling star perhaps?_

He continued on, curious when suddenly the ground shook below him and he was violently thrown from his bike, hitting the curb hard. Dazed yet all right, he rose and dusted himself off, looking around. Everything looked fine but for a bright light shining through the trees, perhaps a football fields length away.

More curious then ever, he set his bike against a tree and headed deeper into the woods. If he was correct, there should be a meadow further on. Perhaps the star had hit. Wouldn't it be his luck to discover it. The doc would be real proud and he'd be made famous. Quickening his pace, he hurried to the light as it began to dim.

After a few minutes, he reached a wide meadow, the moonlight shimmering over every blade and flower. In the very center he could spot a smoking spot. He hurried over, hoping to find the star but only discovered an empty pit.

"Darn," he mumbled to himself, "Just my luck. It must have incinerated on impact. Well maybe a picture will do." He shuffled through his bag, kneeling near the large pit, unaware of any sound around him or the footsteps that came softly behind him until it was too late.

He felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The shadowed figure knelt beside him, seeing he was still alive. Touching a finger Tye's temple it glowed briefly before going out.

"Just forget you ever saw this," came a whispered voice. The figure glanced over the boy and noticed something sticking from his shirt pocket. Carefully, the figure picked it up, revealing the photo of the silver hair girl. A gasp could be heard, a hand going to its chest. It looked down at the boy again, seeing a small name-tag clipped on his shirt as well as the name of the company he worked for.

__

Yahmado Biotech Research & Technology. 

The figure again touched the boy's head, "You don't remember her nor will if ever you meet again." The figure rose, looking far off as the sounds of distant waves crashing over the shore could be heard. It's fist tightened as it held the photo tightly.

__

I found you.

~~~

Perhaps a review, maybe one or more? Please? With sugar on top? Is it really that bad? **sigh**

__


	5. Chapter Five

Hmmm, some more reviews, not too many but still good. I've had a conflict of ideas so it will surprise from one chapter to another. **sigh **In the words of a fellow writer (Reia waves like crazy at Kitty Angel. Hiiiiiieeeeee Kitty!!!), one at a time. Too many story ideas and not enough time or story. On with the story! 

Thanks reviewers! And a special thanks to Fee. I was so touched that someone who does not speak English first, read my story and wished it to continue no matter what. Just that one review has been such an encouragement. Fee, you're one in a million! ^^

****

Definitions: For those who don't know what these mean (Sorry if the spelling is wrong ^^;):

****

Nani: What

****

Demo: But

****

Arighato: Thank you

****

Sayanora: Good Bye

****

Mushi mushi: Hello

****

-chan: friend

****

-san: elder or in respect (Stranger, teacher, adult, or to be polite, someone of importance)

****

-kun: I'm not entirely sure but friend of some kind, I believe.

Disclaimer: You know, or you should. So, need I say it? Oh come on, do I have to? Really? Please come on.... *grumble* Fine. SM is not... mine. But the others are! So there! 

Chapter Five

"How about this one?" I asked Hotaru, holding the small dark blue outfit. It had lovely silver clasps on its puffed sleeves top and pleated skirt. A nice pair of black gloss shoes would go nicely. 

The twelve-year-old didn't answer. She was staring outside of the store, her eyes so distant. It pained me to see this. She's known pain and loss and it had been a great toll on her. Yet she had lived through it, continued on. Perhaps there had been something to live for, a goal or a future she knew would come if she just carried on. Now, it seemed nothing mattered to her. She looked so much like that girl I first saw before we had ever met. It worried me to no end, as it did Haruka and Setsuna. 

So I felt I needed to get her out and about, see a little bit here and there, do normal things. Like shopping. I remember a time when this would thrill her. Not anymore it seemed. 

"Hotaru-chan," I spoke up. She jerked a bit and turned her face incoherent before focusing again. 

"Nani? Oh, it's okay." She looked away again. 

I sighed as I set the outfit aside, "Hotaru-chan, that's the 15th outfit that was just fine. At this rate you may be a just 'finely' dressed girl." I sighed as she looked away, bending on knee beside her.

"I'm sorry. Just, I wish you would have a little more thrill in shopping as you use to."

She didn't reply. With the look of defeat I rose and turned to another rack.

"Where is the Princess?"

I nearly jumped at the question, feeling cold inside. "W-what was that?"

"Where is Usagi-chan?" her small voice spoke with conviction.

I nervously went through the rack. This I remembered, this I knew. Since the… accident, Hotaru had asked at different occasions the same question. Where was her body? Where was the Princess, Usagi-chan? I swallowed hard, taking a top at random. I couldn't handle this like Haruka could.

"How about this one?"

Her eyes said she didn't listen but instead expected an answer. I'd been able to avoid it but now I was stuck. I clutched the top tightly.

"Hotaru-chan," my nervous voice whispered, "She… Usagi-chan, she… she has returned to the Moon. It… has reclaimed its princess." I shut my eyes against tears I knew threaten to come.

Hotaru didn't phase. She just stood there, her look so strange, no emotion in sight. She turned away, whispering, "No. The Moon is dark and its princess lies alone."

Always this same riddled answer. It was confusing but we felt it was her way of dealing with it. But denying the obvious couldn't last. Still, her words always caused a chill in my heart. I turned to find something else to busy my mind.

I heard the faint gasp but as I turned I saw only her small form rushing away.

"Hotaru? Hotaru!" I dropped the item in my hand and ran after her, reaching the outside of the store and pushing past mall people as they past. I soon saw her a few meters ahead just standing and looking across a large open area in the second floor, revealing the ground floor with a beautiful display of fountains and plants directly below. I came quickly up to her, my hands gripping her shoulders as I bent down, Hotaru, why did you run away?"

She spun around, her eyes wide and her face so confused and yet amazed. "Didn't you see?"

Confused I only stared, "What? What did you see?"

She was quiet, so very quiet I didn't quite catch a word.

"_Him_."

~~~

"She won't say a thing," Michiru said as she paced, " She was so pale and then she looked fine but said nothing. Either something really spooked her or she took a great shock. Of what I'm not sure."

I held a hand to my chin, a worried expression developing, "And you have no idea what she saw? What would cause her to react like that?"

"None! None at all! What am I going to do, Setsuna? Should we tell Haruka? Is it something to really worry about? I mean, Hotaru hasn't been herself since… well since then. Could this just be her mind developing fantasy to calm her pain? I'm at a loss as to what should be done."

"First," I spoke calmly, "you should sit down and breathe. I haven't seen you so agitated before. It won't help the situation for you to be like this, especially when Haruka gets home. She has enough on her mind."

She nodded as she sat quietly, her hands held tightly before her face, "I know. It's all she can do to keep Mamoru-san from going deeper and watching over Hotaru slip like this, adding on that the others are trying talk to Rei again." She grew quiet as she looked at me sadly, "Has she spoken to anyone yet?"

I shook my head, "No, she has been in seclusion ever since. She speaks to no one but from what Yuuichirou has said, she prays and sits by the fire most all of the time. She rarely eats or sleeps and has kept her silence." I took my head in my hand again, "I don't know what to think of it. I don't know if it's as bad as Mamoru or Hotaru or if it's something else entirely. Rei has always been a strong-minded person. I just wish she would be with the others, share her pain with them. This silence doesn't seem right."

Michiru was quiet as she looked down at the floor, "The Senshi are falling apart."

"No," came a husky voice from the doorway, "we aren't."

I looked up as did Michiru. "Haruka-san."

She stepped into the room, hand in her pockets as she took a seat in an armchair, "We have never let anything phase us from our mission. Nothing has stopped our will to fight for what is right. The future is for us to protect. Without us, there may be no hope. And I refuse to give in that easily."

"Haruka-chan," Michiru said quietly, then her face became determined as she nodded, "Yes. We need to stay strong. For them. For Hotaru." She brought a hand forward.

I felt my strength grow as I spoke, "For Rei." My hand touched hers.

Haruka nodded, her hand coming forward to clasp ours.

"For our Prince."

~~~

I could hear the beeping sounds coming from near the tank. One of the aides was going over the board and her face grew shocked as I approached.

"Sir! This can't be but… I'm picking up readings of… another life form!"

My eyes narrowed as I check the board, tapping here and there, "Run an ultra sound. I want to be perfectly sure." _This was impossible? How could there be…_

"Running test, getting readings soon… Nani? This can't be right. Rechecking panel results…"

"Seska-san, what happened? I finding nothing."

Her brow furrowed, "It was here a minute ago, I swear it was. But suddenly… everything just returned normal. This doesn't make sense. I…" 

Beeps sounded again and this time she jumped at it, tapping panels like a pro. She really had magic her finger when it came to her work. "There! I'm sure I've got it this…" Her face fell as the beeping ceased, "Damn! What's going on?" I could tell she felt more frustrated then surprised now so I approached it carefully.

"I'm not sure I understand, Seska-san. What just happened?"

She turned with a panel board in her hand. Tapping it a holographic image floated above it and I felt surprise run through me, "Are you saying this…"

She nodded, "For about a second or so, yes. It seems impossible, I know but it can't be explained. We really don't know where she came or what happened. Demo, even that can't explain this. She has been here after all for what, a month or so?"

"Almost a month and a half actually. Demo you are right. This would have shown up much sooner and it couldn't disappear and hide like this at will. But is it a life form?"

"Yes, very much so. I can't explain it anymore then that. But to determine it as what…"

"Give me what you speculate. This image looks almost what I fear you'll say."

Biting her lip a little in that way I knew meant she was thinking, she took a deep breath, looking as professional as ever.

"From my point of view as a scientist _and _as a female, I'd have to say," she glanced at the tank, " She is or was _pregnant._"

~~~

Darkness became almost a second nature and seemed a first for this being. He reveled in watching her squirm and writhe at times. He would show himself if he could help it. No, he left that for her dreams. He knew what she tried to do at times. Purposely or by pure coincidence, he wasn't all too sure of. He only knew, she wouldn't succeed.

'You may as well give up, my dear. Where ever you go, I am always a step behind you.'

She could only give a faint cry of sorrow. Her voice had begun to abandon her after a while in that darkness. Already he knew she grew pale, weak and fragile. He chuckled darkly at her petty attempts to go no where. So like a delicate flower… ready to be crushed.

'Your fate has been decided. Why do you fight it?'

Her voice may have been gone but I knew her thoughts when they directed at me.

__

I wish for more then what this is! I hold a strength you'll never possess!

'Ah, but I do. You see, your will already crumbles. You know it as well as I. I feel your sorrow, you confusion. Already you begin to forget who you are. But I do not.' His voice sounded darker and she was sure his face would reflect it if she saw. 

'As I have said, you escaped me once and I will not ever have it happen again. So, your feeble attempts can stop. I can feel a part of you is not all here. But sooner or later, you will be mine entirely.'

She cowered down, curled in a tight ball, her continual spill of tear flowing into the darkness. _Why do you speak of this? I don't know what you mean? I've never known you. I'm sure of that. And attempts, that I don't understand. I only weep._

He bitterly threw something with a crash and she could feel him coming closer. Frightened, she cowered in a corner of what she felt was a wall. His steps sounded thunderous and she suddenly felt herself lifted high, clutched at throat of a dress she believed she wore. Her weak body could not fight and she could only hang there limp in the air and not able to see her assailant.

'Don't try to fool, Little One! You once said this before in our first encounter and I laughed then. Your mind, your power,' there was the feel of a cold gloved hand stroke down the side of her face and neck, 'your beauty. It astounded me. I've been compelled to capture that. I will not have that which I sought denied me again!'

She fell with a hard drop and could only lie there in pain. Yet she felt him stand over her, the very presence seeping into her like a damp fog.

'Your power is no match anymore. I own it as I own you. Once you realize that, it will be complete. No one can find you this time. There will be no pathetic _hero_ this time. He thought he'd freed you. But I found you before he. And once he knows the truth… it will be all the sweeter.'

__

I-I don't understand. What hero?

He was angered, 'I grow tired of your little game. Though I know your mind grows empty I know that you still hold the hope of _his _return. Don't pretend you don't know. Was it not the first who you tried to speak to? But his defiance died with him. This was only some figment of what you lost. You pretend this life was one of your making, of an original plan. But I felt the same power and knew it to be you. And I knew how to release that power. So easily you crumple, my dear. But as for the one I speak of. He will never find you.'

Somewhere she felt she knew of someone… someone dear to her heart. But she knew not of this _hero _he spoke of. And even as this thought came, it left, her mind growing emptier and emptier of thought. I frightened her and she wept.

'Drop this façade, Little One. Where is that glow I saw when you escaped and tried once again? I know you hold that power. Show it! I love a good chase. I seek the thrill of the hunt, the delicious reward of the capture.'

Again she felt his cold presence near her, almost encompassing her, the feel of hands up and down her arms and once to trace her lips in a tease and swirl around her throat. A cold air moved at her throat as she clutched her arms. Still she saw nothing. Only knew he was there.

'I wouldn't try to leave again,' came the icy whisper at her ear. 'I know he will try anything. But like I said,' there was a sudden freeze shooting through her chest as if a hand itself hand entered and clutched her very heart. She gasped, couldn't breath and felt her body freeze. He chuckled at the flutter of her heart in his hand, the tiny quiver that gave her glow life and felt as it grew cold. Her face was so pale now, almost blue. His voice was so close to her ear, almost as if the sound came from her very mind.

'I own you.'

Her tears felt as if they would freeze on her cold skin. _Who are you?_

He spoke like a cold wisp of winter wind.

'Your Forbidden Darkness.'

~~~

So, I know my adding English with Japanese is a stretch but I hope the results are good. And yes, as Fee pointed out, this is a difficult story to write. It takes the very deepness of my mind and puts it on paper. My sister likes it and thinks I should publish something like it. Don't think I'm that good. 

But please, if you will, R&R.

^^


	6. Chapter Six

New words for those who don't know (seems doubtful as most of us writers use it now and then).

****

Minna or mina: Everyone/Everybody

****

Tensai: Genius

****

Konnichiwa: Hello (Formal)

****

Atashiwa: My name is…/Name…

Kay, that's it. For my reviewers who _do review_ many thanks! Cha!

SFS

****

Disclaimer: Kay got this idea from someone else. I disclaimed in the beginning. So, why do it every time? SM is not mine but all unknowns are my creation. Cha!

Chapter Six

The fire has always burned, bright and fierce at times of trouble. Now, it seemed to just burn, uncertain, flowing and fluttering as a normal fire would. It spoke of nothing. Only confusion and yet remorse for something I didn't understand. But I wouldn't give up, my concentration as sharp as a blade. Sleep was irrelevant, food unnecessary. Strength of will and determination would keep me going; understanding and endurance would nourish me. I needed nothing and no one. I was one with my inner mind and I blocked all around me.

Of coarse, there were those who worried for my health. Grandfather commented I looked pale and thin, Yuuichirou said I was fragile and my eyes seemed darkened and that rest was needed as well as food. I paid them no heed. Now was not the time to be distracted by superfluous things. If needed, I would comply with their wish but it happened very few times.

But most of what bothered my meditation was… them. 

They wouldn't give up, they seemed determined that something was wrong with me. 'If I'd only talk to them' were their words: to come to an acceptance of some kind. Acceptance… what need had I of that. Yes, it happened, yes, nothing could change it. But… I knew I could find why I had not seen this. There had to be a way. Even if years passed, I would know the answer… without rest, without food if necessary. 

I felt the shift in movement around me, an alternating of the air. Still I kept my eyes closed, my hands folded before me as I sat in sight of the fire.

"I wish to be alone."

"You know I won't stop coming. Not until things change. This has got to stop. It's been over two months already."

My forehead furrowed but I wouldn't not let her words deter me.

"You seem the only one who's been able to get in here unnoticed. I've made it clear to grandfather what my wishes are and he respects that. How you do get in is a mystery. He prowls my door quite often."

It sounded like she made an off hand sound, shrugging, "I have my methods. And the others don't know I come so you needn't worry."

My voice didn't change at all as I continued my thoughts; "I'm not. You may as well leave. Nothing has changed."

"Yes," a new voice grew more stern, "It has." No sounds of footstep, no warning and I suddenly found myself on my back, hurled meters away from the fire, my face stinging. I opened my eyes then, and breathed in surprise, "Haruka-san." 

Her figure was shadowed by the glow of the fire behind her and her hand was a tight fist at her chest, "Gomen. I didn't want to have to do that." Another figure stood in front of the fire, the one who always visited me.

My face grew angered, even irritated, "Traitor."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Some things are necessary. Besides, she insisted."

"Either way," Haruka spoke, "I'd have come. Rei-chan, it's time you come with us."

I stood, dusty off my robes and walking with determination to the fire again. As I was about to pass between them, Haruka grabbed my arm, "I _do _insist."

I turned and glared at the other, "_ET Tu._, Makoto-chan?"

Her face was grave and stern as she took my other arm, "It's for your own good, Rei-chan."

I knew I could struggle, possibly have them down… but it wouldn't matter. They would only try again and I didn't exactly have somewhere to run. 

"This is where I want to be…and this is where I will stay," I spoke between gritted teeth. 

"Please don't make them carry you out," a third serious voice rang out and I knew my other captor as she stood in the shadows by a panel wall. Setsuna stood in civilian clothing but held her staff beside her.

" What is this? Can I not be left in peace! Gra-" I couldn't call out as Haruka's hand came over my mouth tightly.

"Gomen, Rei-chan," Makoto said quietly, "But this is for your own good."

My eyes widened as a sharp pain came to my neck and the world went dark.

~~~

"I really wish we hadn't needed to do that," I said as we drove in the yellow sports car, Setsuna in the back with Rei while Haruka drove.

"It was required," Haruka said looking forward at the road. I could only nod but I felt I had betrayed my friend in speaking of my seeing Rei.

"Don't worry, Makoto-chan," Setsuna said softly, "She will thank you later."

"I hope. Her grandfather and Yuuichirou will not suspect?"

"No," Haruka chuckled quietly, "They will leave her room alone tonight. From what Setsuna said, they'll be to tired to check on her."

I grinned a little, "Tensai, Setsuna-chan."

She smiled, "Not really. Just good ol' fashion sleeping pills in their coffee. They'll be all right in the morning."

"So where to from here?"

Haruka seemed quiet for a while before she spoke, "I think it's time Rei spoke to _someone._"

Setsuna was quiet as I asked, "Not a shrink, I hope. I had avoided that at all costs when…" I said nothing more.

"No," Setsuna answered, "They will be of no help to us. Do you know who has shift tonight?"

I thought and then blinked, "Well… you actually, now that you mention it. Shouldn't you be going there now?" Then it hit me, "You mean you want… But is that really a good idea to have both… I mean, they aren't exactly stable."

Haruka nodded, "He's begun to steady himself. Demo, it wouldn't hurt, I think, if they weren't alone later."

"So, we may have _three_ of them together," Setsuna said quietly, "I just hope it works."

"Was this your idea?" I asked them both.

"Not entirely. Michiru and we had come to a decision and we happened to get a call from Ami. She had a suggestion and we're hoping it'll work."

"Do the others know then?"

"Not of how we planned to 'kidnap' her," Haruka chuckled before becoming serious, "But yes, they are aware of the idea. Ami told them what she could."

I nodded and sighed deeply, "I hope this works." I leaned on a hand as I watched the world pass by.

Setsuna leaned forward, her hand on my shoulder, "How are you holding up, Makoto-chan?"

I tried to smile but failed, "I'm… I'm hanging in there. It's not the first time I've been exposed to death," I looked up in the night sky, forcing tears and thoughts of my parents away. Their plane crash… it still lived in my memory. The fear of planes was still there because of it. Would vehicles have the same effect because… I looked back, forcing a smile; "I'll survive."

"Don't let one death make you harder against another," she said quietly, with a reassuring squeeze, "Be sure to let your feelings release when needed. Rei is a good example of what happens when you don't. And I know you, Ami and Minako-chan have it rough hiding it while in school, especially around people who no longer know of… _her._"

I nodded as two tears rolled down my face, "Thanks, Setsuna-chan," I sniffed as Haruka handed me a tissue. Wiping my eyes and smiled genuinely, "I think I needed that. You know, after my parents were killed I felt like life had ended. But it began again when I met Usagi. She made me realize that fighting doesn't make the pain leave. It only increases it. I discovered love and friendship is what makes us stronger… and I felt I'd Iost that again when she… she died. I… I just can't deal with it anymore," these words caused the flood of tears I'd held for so long. I wept as Haruka leaned me to her where I cried in her shoulder, her arm around me as well as Setsuna's. "She's gone. My dearest friend in the world is gone!"

"It's okay. Let it all out." Haruka soothed as Setsuna rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry, Makoto-chan," She said softly, "This is good. It's the first step to healing. I only hope we can help the other three as well."

~~~

The door opened after I had knocked. In his usual dishelved appearance and hooded eyes, Mamoru stood there, surprised to see four of us instead of one. He blinked at Rei slumped in my arms. "Nani?"

"Gomen, Mamoru-san," Setsuna said as we entered the apartment, sitting down as I set Rei on one end of the couch. Mamoru ran a hand through his tangle of hair, take a seat at a kitchen chair.

"What's going on? Minna, I really don't want company these days."

"Gomen, Mamoru-chan," Makoto started, "But this is something that needs to be done."

My voice was stern as I turned to him, "As I said before, you may not be aware of what has been going on beyond your small apartment. You refuse to see the world so we bring it to you." I glanced at Rei's slumped form, "Setsuna, would you and Makoto explain?"

Nodding Setsuna address the quiet man, "Prince, Rei has been in deep meditation since that day over two months ago. She rarely eats, sleeps and does not speak with her friends."

"I happened to find a way in to see her," Makoto went on, "That's how I knew how bad it had gotten."

"She is determined to know why she didn't sense this coming. She burns her energy in search of answers. It will only weaken her if she goes on, maybe even kill her," Setsuna glanced down somewhat, then looked at Rei, "She blames herself and no one else, and she has no cause to. None of us saw this coming. Not even I… Guardian of the Time Gate itself. If it is anyone's fault, I blame myself more."

"Setsuna-chan," Mamoru raised a hand before letting it drop soon after, contemplating her words. I knew he must have thought of that too but he would say nothing to verify my thoughts.

"So," Makoto continued, "We decided that it was time for these feelings to be expressed. Believe me, it will be better for you. Three of you are whom we worry for the most. Rei losing her best friend, Hotaru losing one whom will never be born…and you losing your very soul mate." She had difficulty with these last words but swallowed bravely.

"It has been decided that you talk with each other, you and Rei first and perhaps Hotaru will join in." 

Mamoru said nothing but only stared at the floor. There was a low moan and I could see Rei was coming around. Rising, I motioned for the others to follow me into the kitchen as Rei began to move.

Watching from the corner, I could see her eyes blink and register where she was. At first I could see an angry retort coming but it was halted by the haunted appearance of Mamoru sitting not far from her.

"M-Mamoru-chan," she whispered. He glanced up but said nothing. She just kept staring for a few moments and then suddenly, her eyes began to fill and she rushed to his side, gripping his hand and weeping in his arm, tears of too long holding. Her sobs were heavy and so heart felt I had to turn away to keep myself focused. I turned to the other two.

"Are the others coming?" I asked as Makoto nodded.

"Minako-chan was hesitant but I think she knew it would be best for Rei. Ami-chan took some convincing but I suppose since it was her idea, I believe she felt the healing process would be good for all concerned."

I nodded as Setsuna added, "Michiru will bring Hotaru. Whether or not anything happens is up to Hotaru. She is a child so this will all be very different for her. She may not wish this kind of help. She has her own ways."

"It will be tough for all of us," I said quietly and glanced around the corner as Mamoru had placed a hand on Rei shoulder, his eyes brimming as well. I felt confident.

"Demo I believe it is a start."

~~~

He glanced about, seeing that it was clear to continue. Walking across the busy intersection, I breathed in the night air, feeling its coolness envelop his lungs, and letting it out again. He kept his hands in the pockets of his long black leather trench coat; his dark shades still on, even if the sun was no longer out. His dark jeans and red silk shirt kept the cool breeze out and the black shoes were comfortable. This whole appearance was suitable, if not strange to him.

__

I suppose the styles here are not as bad as I had thought. It was just that boy it seems. It was rather strange at first to enter what they called a 'mall' and when he found he needed some form of 'money' to purchase certain items, he was unsure how to come by it. What he had worn into the mall was a cloak to hide his appearance and there were quite a number of odd looks that he gained from that.

So it was that he 'came upon' some money by means not harmful to the thugs he had stopped but enough that would provide him well, and leave them a bit bruised but their victim very thankful and generous.

A strange place this was but none the less not much different from home. But while in the mall, he felt sure that someone had followed him. Not turning to see he had quickly disappeared in the crowd and soon lost his chaser. But who had it been? When he had turned, once out of site, all that could be seen were the crowds and a woman speaking with her child: an odd looking pair but nothing unusual. So he continued on his way, purchased items he felt necessary and then began his search for a place to stay.

This proved easier then the latter. He had come upon a quiet neighborhood not far from the bustle of downtown where he found himself an apartment. The landlady was in need of someone to care for the grounds and some maintenance. In exchange, an apartment was provided as well as some income for food and such. It was simple enough, though he was unaccustomed to this type of labor, but he soon found he enjoyed the gardening part and most often it was simple problems like leaks or heating troubles in the building. He felt it was sufficient.

At this time, he had begun his search. He had asked the landlady what she knew of any research facilities but all that was known was of one, year's back, which had been destroyed in a terrible storm. Perhaps if he asked around the city he may find out more. So it had been a long day of unanswered questions and false leads, ending the day feeling tired yet determined. Now he just strolled the streets, feeling a need not to be cooped up in a room.

He didn't realize where he was until the crash of garbage cans was heard. He looked up seeing the dark alley lit only by a forlorn street light. He could hear the cries and pleas for life, as well as the sniggering laughter and menacing sounds. He sighed as he went forward, catching sight of the dark shadows approaching the cowering couple in a corner.

"Come on, pops! I just want your doe!" one ruffian spat as the others grinned, waving knives.

"But we'd sure's likes a look at yer lady friend der," chuckled another, "Maybe we's could 'get ta know' her, ne?" This caused laughter among them as the woman held the man with her tighter.

"H-here, take my money," the frighten man said, throwing his wallet before him, "Just leave my wife alone!"

"Oooh, I don't think I like your tone, mista!" the leader sniggered, "I think we need to teach you some manners."

"I'd say you need manners lesson more." Came a low voice from the shadows behind them. They spun to see him hidden in shadows.

From what could be seen, he wore black leather boots almost reaching mid thigh, followed by black leather pants. His top looked like armor, black with leather strapping it yet it didn't seem quite like armor. There were designs on it, engraved in silver, one looking like a small set of wings and a star, and he wore black leather gloves that just reached two inches past his elbows. He wore a dark hooded cloak, part of which covered his left shoulder and arm at an angle and something twinkled from his forehead but was unseen as his face was shadowed as well. It seemed that a long sword did hang at his side, the handle visible from within the cloak. 

The leader of the thugs laughed, "Well, well what have we here?"

"Looks like we's got ou'selves a vigilante, Mick."

"Maybe it's wimpy Sailor Moon gone sour." Laughed another.

The leader chuckled, "Whoever he is, he's very suicidal."

The shadow chuckled darkly, "It would appear your companions have more creative ideas then your sad little mind can come up with. I'd have to say you're the suicidal one."

He growled, "No one talks to Slick Mick like that!" he rushed the shadow quickly, swiping his knife from side to side. The shadow stepped lightly away from each attack, jumping clear as Mick crashed head on into a wall.

"I take it you have not met with your other associates today," the shadow addressed the other two, "They were very sorry for hurting the nice people. Maybe you should apologize to this couple."

"Let's get 'im!" Obviously not learning from their leaders mistake, the two thugs charged forward, knifes flashing. The shadow dodged each one, flipping over one and coming down with a swift kick to their head. He fell with a thud as the other carried on. The knife came close to slicing the shadows shoulder but he spun away and suddenly his sword was in his hand. He gave a quick kick to the man's chest sending him flying into more trashcans. Then in a flash of movement, his sword tip was pointed at the throat of the rising leader.

"Naughty, naughty. Now perhaps you'd apologize to these nice people and give them back their property."

Mick shook as he dropped the wallet before the couple, "S-sorry."

The shadow gave a quick glance to the couple, "I'd suggest you leave."

With no protest the couple fled the alley and were soon gone. The shadow brought their sword down and picked Mick up by the throat, "Now, how about a heart to heart?"

"S-sure, man. Anyt'ing you say."

"Who is this 'Sailor Moon' you speak of?"

"S-she's some kind o-of s-super hero. Goes around s-saving people and g-getting' rid of m-monsters."

"And where might I find her?"

"I-I don't know…"

His fist tightened, "I'd suggest you be more willing to share information."

The man struggled but gurgled out words, "S-she's a b-blonde c-chick, in a s-sailor f-fuka. Haven't s-seen her around f-for months. I swear man, that's a-all I know!"

The shadow came close, his head lit from behind by the street lamp and his face dark, "It would be healthy for you to avoid coming out at night again. If I see you or your men again, you'll wish you'd never met me." He hissed the words, dropping the thug I suggest running. Fast!" the thug scrambled away quickly, tearing out of the alley and leaving his unconscious comrades behind.

He walked away from the scene, sheathing his sword as the cloak swirled behind him; his footstep sounding ominously to any would be attacker. He entered dark shadows and could not be seen.

Upon reaching the street, he stepped out as his appearance was as it had been before, coat, pants, shirt and shades. His ebony hair was tied at his neck and he adjusted his dark glasses. Seeing no one, he continued on his way home.

It seemed this world would not be so different after all.

~~~

__

I promise to help you.

The soft thought came to her but it seemed only a wistful fantasy. She could feel the cold in her heart still from when he had reached in her. He did own her… essentially.

__

Don't give in to those thoughts, came the soft voice again, _It's what he wishes. Don't let him. You are stronger then you know._

Please… don't torture me with hopeless wishes. I know my fate. I will never escape.

Ahhh, I see he has reached you already. But take care, until he 'enters' you, you are still free. I know… I know.

She only wrapped her arms around herself and huddled against the damp wall. She knew no hope. There was only sadness, darkness, and no escape. Why did her mind play such cruel tricks?

__

Please, believe me.

No, she thought without feeling, _I have nothing, I hold nothing. There is no love nor was there ever. I've known only hardship._

I see in your very mind you once would never give in. You would fight for what is right. 

I know of no such thoughts. Please, leave me. I do not wish for hopeless thoughts. He tortures me even now. Even my mind can no longer function.

At those words her eyes began to close, her very means of thinking beginning to vanish into nothing. The voice was sad yet filled with understanding.

__

I see it is too late. Nothing can be brought from this state. You feel you have lost all… and so you have. And yet… perhaps there is still a way. One that will leave me weakened and most likely, I too will be lost. But perhaps… you can be saved.

Light, soft yet ever growing began to glow above the girl. It slowly approached the unmoving body and kissed the tear stained face. Someone hissed.

'I see there was help. But this is too familiar. I will stop this!'

The light seemed to flutter, then with brilliance, entered the girl in a swift motion. The angry voice hissed in furry as it was backed away from the light. It cursed as the light died, only to find the girl gone.

'Infuriating light! But it could not have been he I hate. Woe is the one who seeks to prevent my wishes! I will find you, Little One! I own you, your very power and mind!' Everything rumbled and cracked like thunder, 'Wherever you go, I will find you!' 

__

You are mine!

~~~

Comments? Questions? Thoughts? Like it, love, hate it, despise it (^^;)? How about letting me know? I love emails and chats.

Please, R&R ^^


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why. Everyone had gone home for the day hours ago. I knew the lab would be empty and for some reason I just had to see her. Something seemed to call to me. What?

The usual scan and then I entered the room. The familiar bluish glow filled the room, the soft sounds of night coming around me. She was as she had always been these past months. But something seemed different.

Going over the panel, I checked the settings, seeing all was all right. I glanced up, placing a hand on the cool glass.

__

Fair lady, won't you wake? I felt if only I knew the 'magic words', she would open those eyes, the same eyes that had once looked at me in fear and pain so long ago on that early spring evening. 

Impulsively, I lowered my head, closing my eyes, my hand firmly pressed against the glass. _My lady…awake!_ The words popped up instinctively and I expected nothing. But the glass, it suddenly felt warmer. I looked up quickly and gasped at what I saw.

A glow, a white glow began to grow strong around her, like the ripples in her hair and dress. Stumbling back I could only stare as she began to appear brilliant, the light encompassing her. I covered my eyes against the brilliance and suddenly the light was gone. Looking past my hands I gulped in fear. The tank was empty!

My eyes adjusted again to the calm blue glow and I blinked to the spot in front of the tank. She lay in a crumpled heap on her side, her hair spread about her, and the dress clinging to her damp body. I ran forward, fearing the worse. Checking her pulse I sighed in relief at feeling it steady, if not tiredly beating. Glancing at her face I brushed aside the few silver strands from her face. Such a face, glowing in whiteness and beauty. I could only smile.

A cough, as if first gasping for air, came from her lips. Quickly I sat her up, patting her back. Her hand instinctively, gripped my lab coat, rather weakly but with her own inner strength. I held her close till she could breathe better. Then she slowly pulled away and my breath was taken away.

Her blue eyes, they were the most amazing I'd seen. But then they seemed to glow silvery and then to a pale blue. The fear linger there still as she brought her hands away and clutched at the throat of her dress, her eyes once again wide in terror.

I sat back, raising my hands, "Please, I mean you no harm. Are you all right?"

She only stared, looking around at her surrounding and at her appearance. I moved to rise and she jumped back, sitting against the tank glass, shivering. Slowly I rose and went to a near by closet, fetching a warm blanket. Carefully I approached her and offered the blanket. She didn't move.

I could feel her pain, sadness. Whatever had happened had a deep hold on her. I looked with pity and offered my hand, "You once asked me for help. I offer it to you. Please, let me help you."

She looked fearful and yet her hand slowly moved forward and shakily placed it in his. Gently he helped her to rise, carefully setting the blanket about her. She still seemed afraid but she allowed him to guide her out of the lab, jumping back when the doors had swished open and then carefully following him as he held her hand.

"You must feel rather uncomfortable with the healing effects still on," I mentioned, speaking of the tanks blue goo, "Would you like a shower?"

She looked at me, cocking her head in confusion. Grinning, I tried to explain, "A shower. Water coming from a tap above you?" I gestured and in a similar slower motion, she mimicked me. I blinked and grinned widely.

"Maybe a bath would be better. I'll see if any of the staff is still awake." Leading her to my large office, I tapped at the wall near the door and waited. After a few moments a sleepy voice answered, "*yawn* Y-yes sir?"

"Sorry to wake you, Terra-san, but I have an unusual emergency."

Her voice suddenly became awake, "The lab?"

"It all right. Perhaps you should come to my office."

"On my way."

After about 15 minutes, where I sat at my desk and my guest wandered carefully around, glancing at book, Terra entered the office, looking like one who was ready for anything, dressed smartly in a short blue dress and jacket.

"Dr. Yahmado, what is the…" her eyes suddenly widened as the girl who had held a book for a while, dropped it and ran behind me. Terra blinked her eyes blinking rapidly as if she couldn't believe them. I could only smile as I nodded.

"S-she's… awake. Demo, how? When?"

"Just recently, actually," I said calmly, leading the frightened girl to a soft armchair as I gestured for Terra to take another as I spoke softly to her, "It's all right. Friend, see? She won't hurt you."

The girl held the blanket tightly about her and settled uneasily into the chair as I went to get the fire in the fireplace going again (AN: Yeah, well where else would it be?). Terra sat down slowly, watching the girl stare back.

"Sir, is she all right?"

I stoked the fire once again as it roared to life and took a seat, "I believe she has suffered something very traumatic, perhaps something that may have caused injury to her mind as well as to her body. She appears very afraid and somewhat confused. I really think it will take quite a while before she will even speak to us."

Terra was quiet but I saw the same pity in her as I had felt, "Do you believe it happened here? Is she from around here?"

I shook my head, "I really don't think she is. Some of my people believe she may not even be of Earth. But that idea doesn't seem plausible. More then likely she was a victim of some terrible attack, perhaps an accident at sea even."

Terra actually smiled softly, looking dreamily at the night sky out the window, "Sounds much like a faery tale I know. Rather romantic."

I chuckled, "Little Mermaid, I believe. But no, I doubt anything about this is 'romantic'. You know my feelings on the subject."

She blinked and nodded, "Forgive me sir."

I waved it off, "Really, Terra-san. You have been given permission to use my name. I do so approve it better then what my techs wish by calling me 'sir'. Makes me feel so much older."

She grinned and nodded, "Gomen, Teno-san. I will in future." She glanced at the girl, "What is it you wish to be done?"

"I think she could use a bath as well as a new set of clothes. Some quarters would be good as well. Can you see to it? I know it is rather late…"

"No trouble. It wouldn't be right for her to feel anymore uncomfortable then she already has. The tank isn't the most wonderful experience," she winked.

With a reddened face I scratched my face, "Well, I really had not choice." But she just laughed. Slowly, she rose and carefully approached the girl who was once again apprehensive.

"How old is she? Her appearance makes her seem much like 17 and yet her eyes seem ageless."

I rubbed my chin, "I'd accept 17 for now. But yes, her eyes do hold a secret, I'm sure of it. Perhaps in time she will tell."

Terra smiled softly, offering her hand. The girl looked to me and I nodded. Shyly, she lifted her hand and took Terra's. Soon she was being led to the door and the baths that would follow. Terra stopped suddenly and turned, "What shall we call her?"

I was thoughtful before I came upon the perfect thing; "How about… Etain?"

She smiled, "'Love of the Faery King Midir.' A Celtic fable, very lovely."

The girl turned to me and her eyes were still wide, but it almost seemed in her eyes, that she too approved. The corner of her mouth twitched and she turned away as Terra lead her out the door.

I smiled at my choice. It seemed right. This beauty was in deed worthy of such a title. I went to my window, looking up to the moon. 

"I'm sure the Fae King himself would have approved."

~~~

__

2 weeks later

The place was a buzz with activity. I rushed to my destination, opening the doors quickly, "Terra, is everything set?"

"Yes, Teno-san. The bags are packed and the chopper is on its way." She grabbed a side bag rushing to the window where our living beauty clung to the long over coat she wore.

"Come Etain, we must go." Terra said gently but very agitated. I came quickly to her other side and soothe her fearful face, "It'll be all right, Etain." I stroked the soft strands from her long braid away from her face as her lips trembled, her eyes filling.

"D-don't l-leave… me." She whispered and I kissed her forehead, taking her arm and quickly exiting the room, grabbing the bag from Terra, "Quickly, get ahead to the roof and alert the others!" A crash was heard from the lower floor near the stairs and some cries followed as security did it's best to keep the intruders at bay. I could see many of the techs rushing about, some shouting orders.

"Secure the lab!" "Make sure the files are gone." "Secure the doorways, now!"

I rushed with my frightened Etain to the stairs leading to the roof. Again a shot rang out and a cry of surprise. They were getting closer. We had to hurry.

"Forgive me, my lady," I swooped her up in my arms and began to run up the stairs, bursting out the door, meeting Terra on the roof as the chopper landed. One of the men jumped out coming quickly forward and helping us in. I knew there were security bursting from the door, trying to keep the doors safe. As we lifted into the sky, they were knocked away by an unknown force. As we reached a safe distance I peered far below.

Two hooded cloaked persons rushed onto the pad and stared into the sky. I couldn't make out their faces but fear suddenly gripped me as one raised his hands. The other rushed forward to stop them, shaking their head. Fiercely they looked into the sky and could only watch as we flew away.

Away from the only home I'd ever known. With a sigh, I wrapped an arm around Etain, calming her fears and looking to Terra, "What about the lab?"

"Secure. An ant couldn't get in there."

"These people shouldn't have even got in the mansion. What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Only the guards were able to hold them off long enough for our escape. I heard they had some kind of 'powers'."

I pondered this, "But why? Why would they attack? Do they know of our research? What were they after?"

Again she shook her head, "Unknown." She glanced sadly at Etain's sleepy face, "Perhaps…" she let it hang as I nodded, holding Etain close.

"Perhaps. It would make sense." I glanced at the scenery below us as we flew farther away, "Where will be going now? This place, perhaps the country isn't even safe for us now."

"It's all been taken care of," she took out a pad from her bag, "I called up the airport and talked with our people while I waited for you. We'll be leaving on a private plane, heading not spoken over the phone for fear of tapping. These people are good, whoever they are. I suspect they know what happened with Tye."

"We can't be sure with that. He just came back to work over tired. I suppose a vacation would easily make him forget what's been happening."

Terra looked skeptic, "But her?" she said softly as Etain had fallen asleep, "You know how bad he had it for her. Do you suppose he let something slip and then they wiped his memory?"

I shook my head, "I won't believe it. Tye wouldn't sell us out. Besides, he cares for her as much as any of us do. Her safety is important to him as well." I glanced at her once, smiling as she seemed much calmer in her sleep.

"The others, will they be all right?"

"They should be okay. Security made the halls clear as quick as they could. Once they leave, they should be all right." Her head lowered, "But there may be a few…" she said nothing more. I knew as well as she did. There would most likely be casualties. These people seemed swift and if the cry outs were any indication, they were also deadly.

After about half an hour, we reached the hangar at the airport where the plane waited. Disembarking the helicopter, Etain in my arms and a bag over my shoulder, Terra, Etain and I boarded the plane. Setting Etain gently in a soft chair by a window, I strapped her in, letting her sleep as I sat across, Terra across the aisle. After the preliminary check off and tower clearance, we headed down the runway and were soon in the air.

At this I could breath with relief. Terra rose from her seat to speak with the pilots. After about 10 minutes she came back, went to the back cupboard used by stewards and pulled out two cups and a thermos. Pouring the fragrant liquid into the cups, she handed me one as she set aside the thermos on a side table and took her seat, turning to me.

"Chai tea?" I asked.

"No, Chamomile. Something to get used to for where we're going."

Sipping the hot liquid, I felt a little more relaxed at its sweet taste, "Very good. Now, where might we be going?"

Grinning, she sipped her tea and then looked to me, "A nice little island to call home. Your family had real-estate there and it is quite private."

I arched an eyebrow, " Hawaii?"

"No. Prince Edward Island."

~~~

He awoke in a sweat, gripping the blankets like a last resort. Breathing heavily, he regained his breathing, a hand to his head. The dream…no, nightmare played out in his head over and over. He threw aside the covers, going to his kitchenette and grabbing a glass, filling it with cold water. In a swift motion he gulped it down, setting the glass down hard without breaking it.

He padded to the living room window and leaned against the pain, staring at the moonlit sky. Already the horizon was streaked with a faint red. Morning soon.

He felt the frustration rise in him again as he smacked the wall. Still nothing. He had checked every where, gone to every information place he could find. Nothing was known of what he sought. It was like this research place didn't exist. Well he still had another card to check out.

With a grunt, he went to his room to change. It was 4 am but he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to sleep after his dreams. No, they were memories: ones that would never cease. They had manifested into nightmares to plague him in hard times and when he least expected it.

Throwing on his long pleather coat, he grabbed his apartment keys and closed the door, heading for the streets below out of the building.

He had grown fond of this drink known as coffee and found its effects quite awakening. It gave him energy for some strange reason and people said it was the caffeine. Whatever the case, he knew of a little shop that was open at all hours and headed there.

The usual crew was there: cops getting off late shift or ones going on early, some people going to work and a few no names. Sitting at a table he leaned his arms on the table, glancing outside. A lady in jeans, blue top and apron came forward.

"Hey hun, you're early."

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, "needed some air."

She winked at him, "Got just the thing for you," she grinned as she poured some coffee, "Tye! Make another breakfast special!" she said loudly as she went back to the counter.

"Sure thing mom," came the reply of a younger man behind the tall metal wall, a small window open for orders. He glanced over and found he recognized this youth. He gestured for the lady as she came back.

"Kyla-san, who is that boy?"

She smiled, looking back, "That's my boy. He's been going to school and working this big job after for college. Only works here late shifts when I need him. He's a real bright thing."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure hun," she beamed and went to fetch her son. Soon a tall boy with scruffy brown hair, wearing a large apron and cap came out, wiping his hands on the apron.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

He nodded, quite surprised by this chance meeting, "Your mother speaks highly of you." He grinned, a bit red.

"Ah, mom likes to brag. Just working like everyone else."

"She said you have an important job you work at besides helping here? What might that be?"

He sat down, lowering his voice, "Well, it's just part time and a way to get my education and money at the same time. I work for a research center but it's all hush, hush." He frowned a little, looking away, "Well, at least I did. I'm not sure if I still am."

"You seem capable," he said, adjusting his dark shades, "What happened that would change it?"

"Oh… an accident. I'm not really supposed to speak of it. Gomen."

He nodded, "It's all right. It wouldn't happen to be in the city would it? It would be a rather long walk otherwise." He chuckled.

The boy laughed, "No, it's only out of town by the coast, about half an hours drive from here. An hour on my bike. But it's kinda out of the way so most people don't know its there. Gomen, that's all I should really say."

He smiled, nodding, "I'll let you get back to your work." As the boy left, he grew serious, looking outside as morning became closer.

He would need a ride.

~~~

The landlady had kindly offered her old '76 Cobra II, as long as he was careful. Having learned some driving from her earlier, he was competent and soon was heading down the coast by noon that day. He noted that he was close to a familiar site. After about the time the boy had mentioned he came upon a side road turning away from the coast. Following the road, he eventually came to some closed gates. 

Hopping out he went and peered through. He saw nothing but trees along the drive. Pushing on the gate he found it swung open freely and he drove by, continuing on for a few minutes before he came to a large mansion. But something looked wrong.

Parking the car he jumped out and went closer to the door, removing his glasses at the site.

The doorframe had faded black marks here and there and the door had obviously been replaced. Besides that the place looked deserted. Taking a chance, he approached the door and was about to open it when it swung open and two guns were pointed at him.

"What's your business here?" demanded one of the black suited men in front of him. Raising his hands and backing away he spoke.

"I was looking for someone. I was told this was a research facility and that my friend might work here."

"This place has been closed for three days," spoke the other, "No one is allowed on the property. How did you get in here?"

"Uh, the gates were open.'

"Damn!" muttered the first, "Should have seen to that."

"Um, guys? Could you possible point that somewhere else?"

"You are unarmed?" demanded the first.

He waved his glasses, "Unless you consider this a dangerous weapon."

They lowered their guns, holstering them as he dropped his hands. "Might I ask what happened and why you two are here then?"

"Security," muttered the first as he answered a radio call, "Yeah, just another snoop. Ten four."

"We had an attack…" said the second as his colleague cut him off.

"Hey man, he could be from the press. Gomen, demo you will have to leave or I will report you. Whatever friend you may have had here, they won't be here anymore." With that the door closed with a bang, leaving him staring.

He replaced his shades on his face and walked away, hands in his pocket. He wasn't sure what the attack was but unbeknownst to the two uniforms he'd seen enough to guess the damage done.

The place inside was in shambles, blast shots in different places as well as slash marks. He calmed his agitated mind as he jumped back in the car, roaring away.

He'd found the place… too late.

~~~

R&R please!


	8. Chapter Eight

More definitions:

****

Henshi: To transform, more or less anyway. I know there's something else but I don't remember. If any one knows please let me know. Cha!

SFS

Chapter Eight

"Gomen Minna," Minako huffed as she quickly entered the room, taking a seat next to Ami on the couch, "Kind of slept in again."

"Humph!" Rei muttered, " You're getting as bad as…" she paused as Makoto chipped in.

"Usagi. But it's not that bad, now is it, Rei-chan?"

Rei was silent as she shook her head, then looked up, grinning bravely, "Well, we all have our habits. So, this is everybody?" she asked glancing around, "Good. Makoto-chan, what was your reason of calling us here?"

Makoto popped back out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies, setting them on the coffee table, "Well, it's actually about something I read in the papers. I'm not sure you all have yet." She picked up a newspaper from a side cupboard and set it on the table.

Haruka picked it up, glancing over the page, "'Mysterious accident out by Coastal Road. Medical teams were called out to an undisclosed location to treat severely injured victims.'" She glanced to Makoto, "Why should this interest us?"

"Keep reading."

"'Though nothing is known of what happened or where, sources speak of strange blast shots on many victims, causing instant burns much like fire but at a more increased rate. Some were also found with broken bones but no signs of a hit point other then they seemed as if they had been tossed by a severe force with no trace of contact. Some did show signs but not many…'" Haruka drew her breath as she continued softly, "'There were a few that suffered a more fatal causes… and died instantly.'" She looked up; "I see what you mean."

Rei was quiet as Ami grabbed her small computer and began tapping quietly. Minako was the first to speak up; "This doesn't sound very 'normal', does it?"

Ami shook her head; "This sounds very strange. For one, what place are they speaking of? A place no one has heard of? Someone must. But this 'attack', yes I believe it was one, why did it happen? And why in a secluded place?"

"I believe we should investigate," suggested Michiru seriously.

"Agreed," Makoto said as everyone but Rei nodded. Minako glanced her way, "Rei-chan?"

Rei looked up with a start and her face showed evidence of an inner struggle. For the past month now, she as well as Hotaru, Mamoru and the others met at Mamoru's place several times a week to talk to each other, go over what their feelings and thoughts were over their loss. It seemed to make them bond even closer, even if Mamoru and even Hotaru were still a little elusive. Mamoru did seem more stable then before, even if there was someone watching over him even now.

For Rei, it had made her come to the realization that nothing she did would bring her best friend back, that even finding out why it had happened wouldn't change anything. So it was that she would leave the temple more and even finish the last few days of school before vacation started.

But what they spoke of, it struck a nerve that had bothered her and she had hoped would never have to be realized.

"Rei-chan?" Makoto spoke up, "What's wrong?"

She was quiet but then quietly spoke, "This would be the first time… without her."

The others looked surprised but they too looked upset.

"It's been over five months since we were last Senshi," Minako said, glancing around, "Will we be all right?"

Haruka nodded with confidence; "We will be strong just as we always have been. For our Prince, for the memory of our Princess and for our future."

Makoto stood a strong grin on her face and a fist before her, "We won't let anyone kick us around. Besides, this attack doesn't sound as bad as some we've faced. We can handle it."

Ami nodded, "Right. If we're lucky this may turn out to be nothing but your average robbery or something."

Rei seemed dubious, as did Haruka and Michiru.

"We need to be careful," Haruka said, her arms crossed looking thoughtful, "Whatever it is, we need to be ready." She glanced to Rei; "It might be good to meet at your place again, if it's all right."

She nodded, turning to the others; "One other thing still bothers me. Usagi was our leader. I never wanted to face this question. Demo…" she looked down as the others glanced at each other thoughtfully. Ami broke the silence with her sound logic.

"It seems to be the only solution, as it was in our past. I believe Minako-chan and Haruka-chan should take this role, as a cooperate leader. They were both leaders of the Inner and Outer Senshi during the Silver Millennium." She looked at them, " What do you think?"

Minako and Haruka looked surprised, glancing at each other. They hadn't thought themselves to be likely candidates but here they were. Rei nodded, "This seems right." She looked up and they could see tears glistening in her eyes, "After all, you two were the ones who saved Mamoru from… himself… the first time."

"Agreed," Michiru said as the others nodded, "I believe Setsuna and Hotaru will agree to this. This will be a big responsibility."

"We can handle it," Haruka said as Minako nodded.

"Big shoes to fill," she chuckled sadly, trying to lighten the mood, then took a deep breath and rose, "Well then, I guess the first thing we need to do is investigate this report. Haruka-chan?"

She too rose and nodded, "Ami-chan, you and I will go to the coast. I'll see if Setsuna will come as well."

"Rei-chan," Minako asked, "would you consult the fire?" Rei nodded.

"And us?" Makoto asked. Haruka and Minako looked thoughtful, then Minako spoke, "Makoto-chan, why don't you, Michiru-chan and check the city records for anything that might explain what is out by Coastal Road and why it's such a secret."

They agreed, as Ami spoke up, "Should we recruit Mamoru and Hotaru to help somehow? Might they not be up to it?"

"We'll have him join us," Haruka said.

"Then Hotaru can come with us," Michiru said, "I would rather like to keep an eye on her anyway."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we meet at Rei's and go from there."

"Well since that's done," grinned Makoto, "Anyone up for some home cooking?"

~~~

Fortunately for Minako and the others, the records building was open for the weekend for some work being done for the upcoming festival. Not having to worry about people asking what they might be looking for, the group made their way to a room titled "City Property & Surrounding Area Records". Making sure they were alone, they each went through different file cabinets, taking out folders and sitting at a near by table close to a window.

After about twenty minutes or so, Minako perked up, smiling, "I think I found something. It's an old article. Listen to this. 'The Kitaro Manor, once heading towards being torn down, was suddenly bought by an unknown buyer and was renovated soon after. Though many attempts were made to ask for interviews, all were declined. The owner is unknown to the community and has led a rather mysterious life. What has become the use of the Manor is unknown.'"

"How old is the article?" asked Michiru.

"Over 20 years. Wait here's another article. 'The unknown buyer of two years ago, known to people as 'The Hermit', was reported to have suddenly vanish from sight. Some reports say has left the country. Others believe he died of mysterious causes.'"

"This is getting weird," Makoto muttered, turning to a folder she held, "I found something about the manor itself. Apparently it is said to be built as early as the mid 1800's but it was never recorded by whom it may be built. It has just been there. There is some record of a family known as the Kitaro's, I'm assuming that's how it got it's name, and that they lived there from the 1900's till the 40's. After that, it was kind of abandoned. No one seemed to stay for long and it was soon forgotten. That might explain why no one remembers it."

Michiru looked thoughtful, "Minako-chan, is there anything on what happened after the buyers' apparent disappearance?"

Minako flipped a few pages, coming to a halt after a while. "Here I believe. 'Some sources were able to find that after its previous owner vanished, it has been apparently willed to an unknown heir, a young boy three years old. His guardians, who also remain unknown, are taking care of the boy.'" Minako's brow furrowed and she turned the page, turning back again and looking at the others in confusion, "That's it. Nothing more is here. Makoto-chan?"

Makoto searched her files and shook her head, "Nothing. I guess we won't find much else."

"Well this is no help," Minako pouted, "So much for research."

"On the contrary," Michiru said, "I believe we've discovered a great deal. We know that it is still owned by someone, and that the place has an interesting past."

"That doesn't explain the attack, though." 

"No, maybe not. But at least we have an idea who may be living there now. If we only knew why it's been kept so hush, hush." 

Hotaru, who had disappeared into behind bookshelves for a while, came out holding a not so old stack of papers, "Maybe this will help." She set them down and quietly took a seat as Makoto picked of a slip, "Requests for operation? But what kind? It seems this was suppose to be discarded, from what the slip on top has said. Hotaru-chan, where did you find this?"

Hotaru had laid her head down and said nothing. Checking on her, Minako smiled, "My, she does fall asleep quickly."

Michiru smiled, "She hasn't really slept well for the past few months but I think she's getting better." She frowned sadly, "At least she does not ask the question so much. Only sighs."

Makoto and Minako looked to her, "Question?"

She explained quietly what had happened since the accident and also of the incident at the mall some time back.

"I wonder what she means by it," Makoto said, pondering.

"What about these papers?" Minako asked, picking up another, "This is a research list for eligible and well trained technicians, scientists, and so on. And here's another list, for equipment I don't even know. Ami might understand it."

"Here's another. A list for regular stay on staff." Michiru's brow furrowed as she looked over the lists again. Makoto looked puzzled.

"What's wrong with that?"

Minako glanced at Michiru and turned back to Makoto.

"The address is Coastal Road, Kitaro Manor."

~~~

I had been determined not to go, as I had not left my apartment since that day. But Haruka had been rather insistent and I somehow felt it would be good to investigate these events. At least for the memory of my love. She would have wanted it.

Dealing with each day had become easier but still I felt the pain. When I first stepped out of the apartment into the sunshine, I had squinted, like someone seeing light for the first time. The others had then noticed how pale I really was, but said nothing. They didn't need to. I could see in their faces: a look of pity, one I had grown tired of. Donning a pair of shades, we left in Haruka's convertible and ended up here. They had updated me of what was in the paper but it still didn't seem to be Senshi business to me. Still, I knew it might be important.

I stood before the manor with the others, the car behind a clump of trees, hands in my pockets. It appeared rather old with ivy creeping over parts of the walls. But the definite sign of trouble was the dark scarring around the door. Ami was already tapping on her small computer as Haruka and Setsuna stood at each side of me. I frown a bit at this.

"Still don't trust me?"

Haruka glanced at me before looking forward again, "Whether or not that is the case, you are our new charge. Don't be offended."

I didn't reply as we approached the front drive. Ami looked up from her typing.

"Wait. I'm not sure we should knock. Chances are they won't just let us in."

"There's someone in there?" Haruka questioned.

"Yes, about nine from my scan. I'd say at least 5 are security and the rest," she typed again, "Possibly technicians of some sort. Why they would be here is beyond me. This place seemed to be just a residence."

"Security," Setsuna said quietly, "That's means there must be something to protect. This manor wasn't exactly out in the open. I believe there is something hidden here of great importance."

We nodded, Haruka looking over the building, then gesturing, "There, second story. There's a window open a crack with a tree near it. If we can get to the building unnoticed we should be able to get in."

"Allow me." Ami grinned, transforming. In a display of light and bubbles she carefully stepped from behind the trees.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" A sudden mist surrounded the grounds, making it impossible to be spotted from any windows.

"Good job, Mercury."

She nodded and then thought a moment, "Wouldn't it be wise to all transform? In case we do get caught. It wouldn't do to have a record for trespassing and it will make escape easier."

The others nodded but I looked away. This was asking too much. Not since that day, when once my star seed had been taken, had I transformed. My whole reason for doing so, from the beginning, had been her. I clenched my fists tight, my eyes closed.

"Prince," Setsuna said softly, "If you wish, you need not…"

I looked at them, my jaw set. "I will come. But do not ask me to henshi-up." I could say nothing else.

Slowly, they nodded.

"URANUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

After a minute or two, we quickly made our way through the fog to the manor wall, reaching the tree. Even without my henshi form, I was still able to jump to the nearest branch, following Uranus and Mercury. Pluto came behind, reasons I knew why. After another branch, one by one we edged our way down the branch to the window. Uranus pulled the large window open more and slipped in followed by the rest of us.

We found ourselves in what appeared to be a large study of sorts. Books lined the wall, a large fireplace a way to our right with armchairs pulled near it, and a large desk and chair right in front of us. The place seemed a bit dusty as if it had been abandoned for a while.

Pluto approached the desk, coming around and tracing a finger along it, glancing at her glove, "It would seem no one has been here for at least three weeks." She peered into the dim room, a number of papers lying about, and a few books thrown carelessly here and there.

"And from the looks of it, they left in a hurry."

"Do you suppose it is because of the attack?" Mercury queried. No one answered

Reaching the door, Uranus peered out carefully, signally it was clear. In the hall, there was a similar scene. Papers everywhere, some furniture knocked over, all together a disarray of a hurried departure. But something stood out beyond this. I took in a breath as the others stared hard at one wall.

Burn marks. Like a deep scars, it looked like something had hit the wall in several places along the hall, blackening it, each about a meter across or less. Mercury taped her earring, her glasses appearing as she typed on her computer.

"It appears to be some sort of blast mark. What caused it is hard to tell. It's about as old as Pluto had estimated the dust and it was quite powerful. Almost like pure energy." Her brow furrowed, "I can't tell what kind. But I can say this," she looked at the others, a frown evident, "It's not from here."

"This would confirm the attack theory," Uranus said, "as well as explaining the burn marks on the victims. But what could they have wanted here? And who has that kind of power?"

Before anyone could say anything, her communicator beeped and she went off to the side. I heard a surprised 'Nani?!' and soon after she returned to us, her face rather upset and explained what she had been told from Minako and the others. 

"Technicians, regular staff and an heir of four? Well at least we know someone was living here." Mercury commented.

Pluto was thoughtful before she replied, "From the list you speak of, I would say there was a type of research or lab of sort set up here. And apparently no one was to know about it, officially."

"Well it seems someone did," I muttered, looking around. "I'm guessing, it wasn't a social call. And the attackers more then likely have some kind powers." I sighed.

"This _is_ Senshi business after all."

I suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps and soft voices. Gesturing, I ran down the hall with the others, turning down another and another before reaching a room door. Instinctively, I entered without thought, with the others and closed the door. What had brought me to this particular room I had no idea. It was just a feeling.

As we waited for the coast to be clear, Mercury glanced about the room. It was a large bedroom with a canopy bed, a wardrobe sitting at one wall, a chest of drawers and a door leading to a bathroom, no doubt. There were two large bay windows, crisscrossed with a few bars giving the appearance of several small panes, and soft colored drapes allowing the late afternoon sunlight in. The bed was unmade as if it's occupant had not had a chance to fix it, a drawer left open and one of the wardrobe doors open, some clothing left on the bed and near the wardrobe.

Out of curiosity, I approached a soft blue dress left lying on the end of the bed. As I picked it up, my fingers tingled, like a forgotten feeling coming to life. I was startled and I looked it over. It would most likely have been worn by some one not quite short yet not tall and of a slim figure.

Much like my Usako. Sadly, I tossed the garment back, looking away and went to the window, taking in the view.

A grove of tree stood around a pond and what appeared to be a garden, not far from the manor. It brought memories to me times on the moon, secret meetings, soft caresses…

Turning away, I shut my eyes to the tears that threaten to come. Pluto stood near by, a sympathetic face as if wishing she could do something, but she could not speak.

"This appears to be a girls room," practical Mercury pointed out, "I guess this man had a relative or perhaps a guest here. It can't be one of the staff's rooms. Too elegant."

"There's a faint scent here," commented Uranus, "Almost gone. It seems like light summer flowers."

I took a deep breath and felt a shock to my mind.

It was like…_._ No, it couldn't be. My mind only wished to torture me. But I had to leave this room. I left the room quickly to the surprise of the others. There had been something else, a feeling of such sadness, longing, fear, something of uncertainty. I didn't need this in my state. I couldn't deal with it.

Stopping in another hall, I leaned against a wall, my fist tight again as I hit the wall behind me, looking up as a tear streaked my cheek. I could hear their soft running feet and knew they soon reached where I stood.

"Mamoru-chan?" Mercury said softly.

"That room… I couldn't be there anymore. Didn't you feel it?"

They shook their heads, but for Pluto who seemed to contemplate something. But then she suddenly looked down the long stretch of hall to the end.

"There." she said simply and made her way down the hall. The others waited for me as I reluctantly followed, trying hard to push away the feelings I had felt in that room.

Upon reaching the end of the darkened hall, we came to a dead end. Nothing seemed different about this wall but it was hard to tell, as there were no windows near by. Pluto went to one side and touched a small picture that hung on one side of the wall. The picture suddenly slid to one side in the frame and a hand print pad and two blue lights appeared.

"A hand and retinal scan," Mercury commented in awe, "There must be something hidden near here. But how did you know, Pluto?"

"I could hear a sound that didn't match the rest of the sounds in this place. It sounded familiar, like in the lab I work at."

"I don't hear anything."

"I can, faintly, now that I'm paying attention for it," Uranus said, "But how do we by-pass this scan?"

Pluto was already bringing her Garnet staff forward. The red orb glowed briefly and there was a click. Suddenly the middle of the end wall slid open, revealing a doorway into another room. I could hear the voice again coming near.

"We'd better go in or hide some where soon. They're coming back."

Quickly, we entered down a small hall and soon reached what appeared to be a large lab, dark but for a bluish glow rippling along the walls and ceiling, like light through water. Pluto approached the source, a large cylinder tank throwing off the light as if it were it's own light source.

Tapping at a panel as Mercury and Uranus examined some of the other workstations, she paused a moment.

"It would appear they were working on something rather secretive. But none of the data is here. I would say that it was wiped before they left."

I went into a cubicle where a smaller station was situated and noticed an empty picture frame on the desk. A strange thing for no picture to be in it. Tapping a panel on the wall, something popped up on screen. It was a computer representation of a female body but whatever was written about it meant nothing or made no sense. Turning it off, I returned to the main lab where the others stood, Uranus and Mercury holding some papers.

"This was left scattered, along with some other stuff," Uranus commented, "It would seem the attackers never found this place. Everything is intact. Apparently the head runner of this place was a professor or doctor or something like this. Research would seem the apparent reason for all this."

"Medical, it seems," Mercury added, "New methods of healing, cures and so on. But something is missing. Why would someone keep this a secret and have such advanced technology?"

"I know I've seen nothing like this in our labs," Pluto said, "Something else must have been going on. Illegally, I don't know. I would say this head scientist would be the heir the others spoke of. He'd be about twenty-one from what the dates say. But this tank," she turned to the panel she'd being working at, "It's a mystery what is was used for."

"It's about the right size for a human with space to spare," Mercury commented, "Perhaps a method of healing or research. I wonder… might that bedroom belong to someone who could have been in there?"

"That's a long stretch, Mercury," Uranus said in surprise, "What made you come up with it?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my mind. This whole place has a feeling of mystery. But I'm guessing, whoever or whatever was in that tank would be what the attackers were after."

"And the reasons why someone left in a hurry," Pluto said. "Of coarse, it is obvious people were left behind. If the attackers had come in from the front door, that would left no escape. Chances are that there is a helicopter pad on the roof and at least three or four people got away by one, more then likely the head scientist, the occupant from that room and another or two. Either the occupant may have been what was being worked on or it was something else."

"This is all speculation of coarse but still…" she looked thoughtful, "It makes sense."

"But how are you coming up with this?" Uranus looked more puzzled then ever.

"I… I don't know. It just comes to me," Pluto said softly, "I've never felt such clarity. As if someone spoke to me."

Mercury's eye widened, "Yeah, exactly. This whole place is uncanny."

My eyes were fixed on this tank and not knowing why, I went closer and laid a hand on its cool side. It was like electricity shooting through me. For a moment I felt I was someone else, wearing a lab coat looking up at something.

__

No… someone. Only for a moment, I saw silver hair reaching her feet, a soft dress floating about her, a sad face. But I could focus on the face. My heart seemed to cry out.

__

Usako!

My hand dropped away and steeped back quickly, clutching my chest and breathing hard. With a start the others came to my side.

"Prince! Mamoru-san! What's wrong?"

I tried to breathe, my heart pounding before it began to resume its normal rhythm. Slowly, I rose, my face still in shock. I went over in my mind what had happened but already things began to fade. But the feeling was there.

"I was… someone else. Something happened, I felt different, a sense of worry was in me… for whomever was in here."

Uranus stood before me, "Did you see who?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember what really happened. The images are fading already. But I believe Mercury was right. I think it was a girl."

~~~

Good? Bad? Suspenseful? Cliffy? Hehe, aren't I evil? Have I got your attention yet? That's right, you better start telling me what you think. Eight chapters and only 19 reviews. Come on, I need to know whether or not I should just drop this for a while and focus on my other fanfics. Is it really that bad? Or do you just not want to review? *sigh* At least I tried. May as well go find out if Papyrus has finished her story yet. Hehe, it's really good. Now I'm working so stories might take longer to put out. So for the sake of adding more of this soon…

Please R&R! J 


	9. Chapter Nine

Woo hoo! People really reviewed this time. Kay a few things to straighten out. Hey Miko, I never said Usagi was alive. ^^ Sorry but that's all that can be said. Remember this story will take a lot on your mind and you have to pay attention to every detail. Do not be thrown off by what my friend Alan likes to call, 'a bunny trail'. There are a few. So Mamoru said Usako, that will have later meaning. Or it could be that he just thought of her when he saw this girl. **Sigh** Anyway, this chapter will kinda point out where I'm getting at… I hope. So, remember (*Reia mutters, not so quietly* Miko), I never said she was alive ^~. Enjoy. Cha!

SFS

PS: I'm not sure whether I'll be doing the first person thing too much. My sis has been getting confused by it, even when I point out who it is. Anyone else feel this way, let me know. Arigato.

****

Chapter Nine

He was standing in darkness and it was cold. He'd never seen this place, yet he knew it was not a good feeling that crawled over him. It felt like someone walking over his grave.

Then a low chuckle sounded from somewhere around him. He spun about, looking and seeing nothing. This place, what was it?

'They say we dream of things to come or things that have passed. Sometimes the dreams are livid and sometimes just a figment of our imagination: dreams of distant wishes or woeful sorrows. Do you believe this to be true?'

Mamoru spun again this time he saw the dim shadowed outline of another not far away. They were tall and outlined by a slight light. He could make out no other features other then that his voice sounded male. The voice chuckled.

'You have questions in your mind and that is what caught my attention. You know what I seek or so your memories betray of you. I know the doubts you have in your mind. I come here to make them flare.' His chuckle became a dark laughter.

His shadowed hand flickered to the side and a soft glowing light appeared beside him. Mamoru inhaled sharply as there floated his light of love. Her head was hung low, her eyes vacant.

"Usako," he tried to choke, but his voice was weak. Her head looked up slowly, her eyes unchanging, stains of past tears on her face. There was no recognition in her eyes. The shadow chuckled again.

'This angel doesn't know you. You think you know her? She is only a shadow of what is passed.' His sharp word was followed by a streak of light shooting at the girl, piercing her to come out from in front. Her face twisted in agony and she crumbled into nothingness. Mamoru cried out, his eyes welling up again.

"Usako! No, not again!"

'You seem to think this is she? You are a blind man. She never was yours.' For some reason, memories of the time of Galaxia's attack floated to his mind. The shadow gestured again and a small shimmering silver light floated in between them, grazing a few ray towards the shadow, his face barely outlined but still indistinguishable.

The glow flickered as if barely holding on. It seemed to wish to approach Mamoru but something held it back. The shadow chuckled, 'Look closely, Prince. Do you recognize it?'

Mamoru's heart fluttered at this light. It's glow, so warm and familiar, yet weak… and fading.

"No," he whispered, his throat soar, "No… no, I won't believe it!"

'Ahh, but it is true the angel is gone, is it not? You lost her, this is true. The angel flies no more.'

Mamoru clenched his eyes shut, his fists tight. He looked at this glow once again. It flickered and then vanished. He reached out, touching nothing. It was gone.

'Dies of a tragic circumstance. I revel in misfortune and I laugh at your suffering. You know not how you truly lost her.' His laugh went wild with wickedness, his hand rose into the air in a triumphant clench, the glow near his grasp, fluttering as if to cry out in pain.

'I own the angel now! Her spirit is forever mine! I took what you will never have!' his laughter rang around Mamoru who fell to his knees, covering his ears, tears rushing down his face.

"No. NOOO!!!!"

__

'She dead' something whispered within, _'She's dead and nothing you do will ever bring her back. Her very spirit floats before you. She's never coming back!'_

He crumpled to the ground.

~~~

__

Never coming back…

Never…

Mamoru rose in a start, cold sweat dripping down his face and chest, his breathing rapid. He clenched the sheets before him, his eyes wide and his hair wild. The dream, it had been so real. But it was just a dream… wasn't it?

He leaned forward, trying to calm his frazzled nerves, his breath steadying. Dream or not, he felt the impact of it still as he shook with inner sobs. He showed no tears anymore… if he could help it.

Glancing to the window he saw that the moon was beginning to set as sunlight peeked from the distant horizon, soft shades of pink touching the sky. It was just over two weeks ago that they had seen the manor; the effects of what happened still lingered. Perhaps that is what caused the dream.

__

Was it? The doubt crept over him like a soft breeze. _Are you so sure?_

"It… can't mean… anything significant," he mumbled. He didn't feel he could sleep anymore so he threw back the covers, reaching for the pajama top he'd through off sometime in the night. Quietly, he left his room, heading for the kitchen, seeing the sleeping form of Ami on the couch, books sitting here and there. Obviously she had tried to study to keep awake. The lamp beside her was still on.

This brought a soft grin to Mamoru as he opened the fridge, taking out a pitcher of orange juice. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost 7 am as he poured himself a glass. He'd let her sleep a while longer before waking her. She deserved it.

Over the past while, they had gathered together to discuss possible explanations for the manor and its secret lab. Between Ami and Setsuna, it was hard for either of them to tell whether it was a good purpose or not. There was no evidence left either then a few lab reports on nothing unordinary. Mamoru had said nothing to the others and assumed Ami, Haruka and Setsuna had spoke of it to the others when he was not present, for they did on occasion glance his way, there eyes saddened. 

He finished his glass, setting it done. Whatever the case may be, he knew Usagi was gone. Dream or not, he felt in his heart that she was missing. The thoughts, feeling of yesterday, nothing… they had to be just that… nothing.

But the why did his heart tug if only slightly. With an angry shake he walked out of the kitchen, going into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stood before the mirror as it warmed. He leaned against the cool porcelain sink, his head lowered in thought. Glancing up he noticed the mirror had begun to fog up with steam.

A flash of light, a sad face and soft words were suddenly there.

__

Mamo-chan…

He blinked, the air knocked from him. But there was nothing there. Then again, it was like someone stood behind him. Her face was so sad, her hands clasped before her. He could hear a soft weeping.

__

Mamo-chan…

He blinked again, spinning around. Nothing. Facing the mirror once more, he was sure he heard someone cry out. Furiously he wiped away the steam from the mirror but saw nothing.

__

This is maddening, he thought, running a shaking hand through his hair. Turning from the mirror, he undressed and entered the shower, the hot water stinging his cold skin before becoming a welcome warmth. He sighed, leaning to one side as he ran his hands through his tangle of wet hair. He tried to put aside the strange dream as well as what had just transpired, going over in his mind what would be done for the day.

He didn't really know how long he stood there, leaning against the shower wall, his mind going sleepy. There was a warm touch going over his shoulder and down his chest, like a hand rubbing from behind. Then it felt like someone stood behind him, embracing him soothingly and rubbing their hands over his back and chest. He sighed contentedly, not really awake at this point.

A teasing breeze caressed his ear, tiny kisses dotting his neck and shoulder. He smiled, his eyes closed and just drank in the feeling. Without thinking he turned to the source, his arms going about the source. There was a twinkle of laughter, her hair accenting her tiny frame.

He ran his hand along her jaw line as she trailed kisses on his chest, wrapping her arms about him. He encompassed her, holding her close, a kiss to her wet silk hair. She felt so right in his arms, fit in all the right places. She was met for his arms only. He looked down into her cornflower blue eyes.

__

'Mamo-chan…'

He was suddenly shocked into reality, the sleepy feeling running away like water down the drain. In that quick moment, she vanished but not without a look of sadness in her eyes. He paled, his lips trembling, his hands shaking where once he had held her. His legs could no longer support him. Struggling, he grabbed a towel, stumbling from the bathroom to fall into his bed. Before he hit, he was already weeping once again, sobs racking his body.

"Why? Why am I tortured? Have you not finished with me yet?!" He shouted into the air to no one. Had not fate been cruel enough as to take her from him, only to torture him with memories of her. So vivid, so real, he could still smell the sweet scent of her hair near his face. He turned restlessly on the bed, tears drying on his face. Was he finally losing it? Was all that had happened with the others been for naught? Was it just that he would go mad no matter what they did?

No. He wouldn't. Yes, he lost what mattered to him most… his family, his love, and his very best friend. But Haruka was right. They needed him, even if it made no sense to him anymore. But this place… He rose, dressing slowly, standing before his window, watching the sun rise higher in the early morning as threw on a light button shirt.

"This place…" he muttered sadly.

She'd been watching from the door for sometime as he stood at the window. She had heard the sudden sound of a door being thrown open and stumbling coming out soon after. Have felt disoriented from her current frame of mind and trying to remember where she was, it had taken about ten minutes to realize something was wrong. 

She had approached the partly closed door and heard the sobs within. It struck her hard anytime she heard it. It was one thing to hear a man cry but even more when you knew why. After a moment or two, the sobs had stopped and soon she had heard him moving about, dressing and then silence. It had been after a minute or two of silence that she felt brave enough to gently move the door open a little.

So she had been watching him since then, saying nothing. His face was hard to read but Ami felt she knew he was coming to some sort of decision. She leaned against the doorframe, watching that serious young man that she had come to be good friends with. They had shared the same dream of becoming doctors. He had been so full of energy then, studying with such fervor.

That had increased once he had even more reason to become something strong. Usagi would be at his side and he had the family he always dreamed of. Sure Ami studied with that same will power but she knew how important family was. Her own family was her reason for going on, being strong for both her mother and far off father. She knew to lose them would be more devastating to her then anything. For Mamoru, it seemed even worse.

She sighed gently, looking down. This caused Mamoru to turn.

"Ami-chan. Gomen nasai, did I wake you?"

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway. I have some studying to do at the library and then meet the others at Crown Parlor."

He grinned a little, "Getting ready for your second last year of school, ne? Seems vacation ends too soon." He was quiet again.

"Yeah," Ami answered, "I suppose. I need the best marks I can get if I wish to enter medical school. I have my future… to think about." She said the last part quietly, seeing how his face had twitched ever so slightly at the word "future".

"Do you plan to return to KO?"

He hadn't really thought about it but after his recent thoughts, he knew the answer to that. He said nothing.

"Mamoru-san, are you okay? Should I wait till Minako-chan comes?"

He shook his head; "It's not necessary. I can't make you take anymore time out of your schedule then you already have. Besides, I have some things I want to do. I might just have Minako not come this time. I know," he nodded at her coming protest, "Haruka would not hear of it. I promise I'll be good today," he half heartily laughed.

"If it makes you feel better, take the bottles away or whatever," he made an off hand gesture, staring out the window again.

Ami wanted so much to help him, seeing the pain cross his handsome features like the rising sunlight. "Mamoru-san… I… Is there something you wish to speak about? Is it about that visit to the Kitaro Manor?"

He flinched again. She didn't know how close she was at guessing the reason for his behavior of before. He almost felt he could tell her what he'd seen, about the dream. She had been after all the first senshi that Usagi had befriended. They'd been together as a team the longest. Maybe…

"Ami-chan… I…" he couldn't, his mind just shut down at that point, doubts welling up. _What would she think? Would she believe he'd finally lost it? Tell the others perhaps? _He didn't want to feel anymore a prisoner then he already did. His lips tightened and he looked away.

Ami sighed sadly. She felt he was about to tell her something important but it seemed something kept him from it again. Did he share his thoughts with anyone anymore? Maybe Motoki would know something. She'd have to go talk with him. He was, after all, Mamoru best friend for the longest time.

"I'd like some time alone," he said suddenly, "If that's all right."

Ami nodded, stepping away, then turning back, "Minako-chan will be here at ten or eleven. Will you be all right?"

"Hai, I'll be fine." He glanced up, his eyes seemed so haunted and a strange look came over him, one Ami hadn't seen before but it worried her none the less, "Arigato Ami-chan. For everything."

With some worry in her mind, she nodded and left, gathering her books from the living room, grabbing her jacket and paused. She silently step near the bedroom door again, staying out of sight. She could hear soft words muttered.

"This place… too many memories. Too many… Usako…" her name was spoken silently, the sound of sadness deep in his voice. With morning in her heart, Ami quietly went to the apartment door, leaving without a sound.

Mamoru stayed in his room for a while longer before going into his living room, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the phone. Dialing a number he waited for a while.

"Hai, Motoki? You sound sleepy. Gomen nasai. Hai, its Mamoru here. I was wondering if you could come over around this morning. Yeah, it is almost 8 already. Nani? Oh Ami-chan left just a little while ago. Hai, I'm fine. Just have a request; can't really talk about it over the phone. 8:30? Okay, see you then. Ja ne!"

Clicking the phone off, he grabbed the phone book, looked through it before finding what he sought, then took up the phone again. After a pause, someone answered.

"Mushi mushi. Chiba Mamoru. What flights do you have leaving this morning?"

~~~

Since his visit to the large manor, he had been restless. His search felt fruitless and he became restless. His landlady noticed this and felt she had to know what bothered him. She was a nice woman but he really didn't want to have to explain his motives for being in town. It would only confuse her or worse, make her think the worst of him. So he tried to avoid her, still thanking her for her concerns and that he was fine. 

He tried to stay more and more out of the building when he wasn't working there and spent a little more time at the small coffee shop, talking with Kyla's son more often, asking a few questions. It seemed he had not returned to his previous job and it did not sound like he would hear anything from them. It was like they had vanished.

His mother was saddened by this but kept him pushing for that big dream and made sure his studies were not hampered. On occasion he saw that the young man would sit at a table, surrounded by books, as onlookers would chuckle good humored. He would only grin sheepishly and carry on, crumpling the occasional paper and blush when his mother came to dote on him again.

"Anything new about your old job?" he asked casually one day, adjusting his shades.

"No," Tye sighed, "I guess I must have messed up or something. Things were real strange the last time I returned there."

He perked up a little, "Oh? How so?"

"Well, I remember getting a holiday from the doc for some good work. I can't remember what it was though, isn't that funny? Well, the strangest thing, I don't even remember what I did on vacation. I just know I came back to work, feeling like a zombie, somewhat drained. I remember Seska-san commenting that my vacation must have been more work then work itself for me to appear that tired. Dr. Yahmado even seemed worried but I have a feeling it was about more then my health. He seemed rather surprised when I didn't recognize someone. Even more so for the fact that I apparently had a longer vacation then he had initially given me."

"But that's the strange thing. I don't think I was gone longer then a week. But it seems I was four days late. But it turned out okay, I guess. Just that things seemed so much more tighter from then on; people seemed tense even worried. I don't know, maybe I had a real bad case of the flu and it just made my mind haze. Mom had said I didn't look so good during my time away from work. What do you think?"

He had been silent, his chin in his hands and a serious look in his eyes as if studying the tabletop. 

__

It should not have had that effect. Something tells me there's been more done here then I did.

"You okay?" Tye asked, curious as he started out of his thoughts. Tye chuckled, "You looked kinda spaced out there for a moment. So what do you think?"

"I believe you are probably right. It more then likely was a bad case of the flu. Tell, have you talked with anyone you didn't know about your work?"

"No. I really shouldn't even being mentioning it to you but mom likes you so I know you're trust worthy."

He was quiet. This was a very trusting lad. But the question was, how trusting.

"So, no one has approached you? Maybe during your time off, you met someone…"

Tye was thoughtful, trying hard to think of anything he'd missed. While he looked down in the thought, the other was still staring hard into the boy's face. Without a sound, he removed the glasses and it seemed as if time itself stopped around them, the world becoming shadow. Tye didn't move as he stared into the table.

His hand moved ever so slightly to Tye, gently touching the young man's temple. His eyes closed and he concentrated, pulling images and thoughts from him like cards in a deck. After a moment, he was startled by something and the concentration broke, the world around them appearing normal. Recovering quickly, he placed his shades back on as Tye looked up.

"Nope, sorry. Nothing comes to mind." His brow furrowed a bit, "How come you want to know anyway?"

This question surprised him but he showed no interest but a shrug, "Curiosity. You seemed to really love your job."

Tye sighed, "Yeah. And whoever she was, she was something." He leaned on an arm, looking day dreamy.

His brow furrowed, "Who?"

"Oh. The girl the doc was so interested in. He seemed surprised I didn't know her. I guess she was a guest or something. She didn't say much or anything really. Only seemed so pale and fragile, always staring out a window or sticking close to Dr. Yahmado. I felt sorry for her, though I don't know why. But her eyes, that's what drew you to her, to know what she knew. Her face was breathtaking."

He sighed again and looked in surprise at his companion who was looking down, his jaw in a gritted gesture, his hands in tight fists before him.

"A-are you okay?"

The dark hared man looked up quickly, slowly regaining some composure. He rose, turning to leave.

"Wait," Tye said quickly, "I wonder… what did you say your name was anyway?"

"I didn't." he answered in a husky voice and left, leaving a very confused but curious Tye behind.

~~~

So, he had seen him again. But it had worked, the boy remembered nothing. But something had caught him when he scanned his mind.

A feeling, a familiar thought. He wasn't the only one to have searched this boy. But how would they have known? He had taken the picture from him and left him to awake on his own. But what if… He grew restless as he continued his walk down busy street.

Could it be someone was watching him, seeking the same thing by following his trail? It seems they had been more successful in finding the research facility before he did. But it could not be they who he most hated and feared. They'd have killed the boy.

The whole thing gave him a headache. Feeling tired from his night's search, he decided to head to the park, a place he had become much grateful for. It reminded him so much of her and the love gardens that had been hers.

__

My love, I swore I'd protect you to the end of days. I failed. But I will find you again.

Finding a shaded bench by a fountain, he sat, hands deep in his pockets and his color turned up. It seemed a problem for him here as anywhere that some females would suddenly go alight at his appearance and even try to kiss him. This had irritated him to no end. He had decided something needed to be done. 

His shades never left his face if he could help it, as well he always wore the black leather jacket. But what helped the most were the wristbands. He kept them out of sight and no one saw them from within his sleeves. It would attract too much attention, like his first appearance had. It seemed no one wore cloaks here. The bands flashed briefly in the sunlight as he pulled his sleeve up to glance at one.

These held power, confusing those who saw him, never for them to really think twice who he might be. It at least kept these females from throwing themselves at him. Were they all like that here?

The day was sunny and the park a nice quiet. At least briefly.

There was a sudden female shriek and for a second he felt his disguise had not worked. But this was not a pleasant shriek. On the contrary, it sounded horrible terrified. Leaping from his seat, he charged through the trees behind him towards the sound. Reaching another part of the park, he saw a woman cry out in terror at the scene before her. It caused him alarm but he was silent.

A hovering darkness floated before her, its very presence reeked of darkness and death. It was this that seemed to cause the woman fear, as the area around her darkened.

For him, it caused an inner rage. He knew who this was. His teeth were bared, fury and rage seeping in him he threw aside the glasses. But even in the anger, a fear lay within him as well.

__

How dare he! He would come here, how could he know? I won't let him!

'Hehe, my dear, why scream? This will be painless… for a moment.' That familiar voice, it's same mocking laughter.

'I only seek what you may hide. I know she is here. Now, come forth!'

The woman's shrieks became ever more terrified as a beam was suddenly shot at her. Her head whipped back, the danger of it snapping obvious as the light pierced her like a blade. She was suddenly mute as it went through her and she floated limp in the air, falling to the ground. A tiny blue glow floated over, fluttering like a candle ready to be blown out.

The darkness cursed. 'A waste of energy! You cannot hide!' it seemed to shout to it's surroundings, 'I will find you! As for this pathetic one…' Something formed over the woman's fallen body like a dark hand and made to grab the fluttering flame.

He made to run when the hand suddenly stopped and the darkness chuckled.

'I feel someone else is here. Yes, you seek her too. I knew I'd find you as well. It is you who prevented her first taking and it you who set her free once more. For that you can watch as I take yet another!' The hand went forward.

Before he could run out, something shot at the darkness. He stared in surprise. It had been like a thundering light, slapping the hand away. With a slight tremble from his inner rage and fear, he didn't move. What was that power that saved this woman?

The tiny blue glow returned to the woman and someone appeared in the clearing, followed by several others. His eyes widened slightly as they appeared to be female warriors, five of them, all wearing similar fuka's with various colors, one of which held a staff.

The one who had first appeared must have been the one to fire. Her eyes fired up, electricity swelling in her hands.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"

The charge only sizzled before vanishing within the floating darkness. There was an irritated sound, the voice so unearthly.

'What is this? You dare defy me with parlor tricks?'

They didn't seem very much in the way of talking, a short hared blond one powering up as she spoke in a husky voice.

"We dare. WORLD SHAKING!"

"MERCURY RHAPSODY!" 

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Three powers were thrown hard against the darkness. It only grunted in anger, it's form shrinking into the shape of a tall figure in a cloak. But this figure defied physics of light. No light touched him: it was like he was a shadow himself.

'You annoy me, wretched humans. Nothing can affect me, let alone your so called power. Why do you risk yourself for this female?'

"We stop scum like you," came the angry voice of the brown hared girl, her voice perfectly seething, "We will not be destroyed and we won't let this planet be attacked by half-witted filth like you!"

'You despicable waste of space! I can have whatever I want, no matter the dimension! I could take this planet if that was my true wish and nothing you miscreants could do would stop me! I would take you now if-"

"Like hell you will!" The blonde suddenly reached up and pulled a blade from no where. With a leap she charged him, the sword held high.

"SPACE BLASTER!"

He flashed from view as she landed, spinning to meet him again. His hand came forward and a bolt came at her. Her eyes widened but she was suddenly knocked aside by the aqua hared girl. The bolt slammed into a tree, causing it crash to the ground in a charred heap.

The girls were quite surprised by this but said nothing. He laughed, his hand pointed at them.

'Funny, I knew ones much like you. They fought with the same tenacity you have shown. I wonder…' but then he was not laughing anymore as he spotted something not far behind them. 

A raven hared girl stood with a smaller dark hared girl who held a black/gray cat in her arms. They were well hidden it seemed but he spot them none the less.

Anger seethed, obvious frustration as well. The dark figure was riling in mad anger.

'No! You're all dead! You cannot be here! I killed you to get her! No!' he suddenly shouted to the air.

'You do this, don't you? You send ghosts to fight your battle! You will not show your face, coward? Well then, watch as I kill again!' He looked at them, even if they saw no face, it was evident he was maniacal, his hand towards them as a fiery glow appeared, revealing a dark clothed arm. The girls could only stare.

~~~

A sudden blur of black shot into the air, spinning over the dark figure to land before him. He seemed to have expected this as he suddenly flashed a sword before him, blocking the fierce blow of another come down hard. For a moment or two all the senshi could see was the back of another dark clothed figure in a tight sword lock with their attacker.

This one wore a black hooded cloak and evident leather boots beneath from where they stood. Who was it? Was this who the dark man spoke to?

The lock was broken as both jumped from each other, the hooded on leaping into a near by trees, crouched and holding the sword before him, his eyes glaring in pure fury. His face was covered by black silk from just below his eyes right to his neck and black leather seemed the choice of clothing. His forehead was shadowed yet something twinkled that couldn't quite be seen.

"I see you have form after all, vile creature!" he hissed from his perch, "All the better to plunge you with your rightful death!"

'Ah, I see you haven't changed much,' the darkness chuckled, 'Still think you can defeat me, do you? If I remember correctly, you failed miserably the last time.'

He leapt from the tree, their swords meeting with actual sparks as they hit and crossed several times. He swept a sidekick, which nearly took the darkness if he had not leapt, bringing his sword down hard. The hooded figure, who had landed on his back, brought his sword up to block, through back the dark one and rolling away, flipping into the air and landing in another tree.

The dark one breathed heavily but gave a bitter laugh, 'You seem to improve each time.'

"I did well to take her when I did."

'Ha, but you lost her as well just as quickly. You failed even to save your own planet!' this was spat out with such mockery, causing the other to hollow in wrath, lunging forward, his sword flashing.

But the dark one was gone as he approached the ground, flipping at the last minute to stand in a crouch before the girls, breathing hard.

'Perhaps we will meet again, impudent fool. But I expect by then I will find her. I know now you never did!' A triumphant laugh sounded as the area grew light again, returning to it's normal appearance before the attack. 

He choked in air, slamming a fist into the ground, actually causing it to shake slightly. Uranus was surprised by this power, as were the others. It was then that he looked up, as if seeing them for the first time. He flipped up into a stand, and took off in a sprint.

"Wait!" Mercury yelled as he vanished into the trees, "Who are you? How do you know that entity?"

He had paused for a moment, still hidden from view. Should he answer? What good would it do them? Or him? His fists tightened. He knew one was running his way and he leapt into a tree in a flip, seeing it to be the blonde again. She was fast it seemed… but he was faster.

He didn't have time for meaningless questions. He'd been found by the darkness and knew he could not stay here much longer. It only lead him to who he sought. And he had the other problem of finding who it was that had tracked the boy.

Taking a one last glance back into the clearing, he left the tree and was suddenly knocked to the ground. He rolled with ease, his sword forward. What stood before him caused him surprise.

The dark hared girl. He could see her violet eyes looking into him, her child's face one that seemed to know similar pain that it should never see. She stood inches from his sword tip, just staring at him. He didn't move, his breathing still trying to steady from his recent battle.

"You're looking for _her_, aren't you?" her small voice spoke, her face unchanging.

He said nothing, lowering his sword. He heard the snap of a twig and leapt to his feet, glancing at the girl before vanishing from view. He thought he heard someone say, 'Hotaru-chan, you shouldn't have disappeared like that. Something might have happened.'

As he grew farther away, his appearance suddenly glowed and out of the trees came the ebony hared man of before, leather jacket and shades, hands in his pockets.

As he continued his walk down the park path, he took notice of some girls walking some distance away, all looking serious. It was of no consequence to him. The girl had caused his mind to wander again, back to his time in the mall.

Could it be that she was the same he saw there? Watching him?

~~~

"Motoki-chan, what are you doing here?" Minako had been surprised to see Motoki answer the door instead of Mamoru. She'd been late in arriving. Instead of 10, she ended up coming at 12:30, having to speak with the girls about an attack that had happened in the park. She then had rushed from Rei's to Mamoru's.

Motoki let her in, closing the door. His features seemed troubled. Minako became worried.

"Nani? Is Mamoru okay? Where is he?"

"He's… fine. He asked me to give this to you, for all of us I suppose. You might want to sit down." He handed her an envelope as she sat down onto a couch, feeling very worried. Gingerly, she opened the letter and read.

"'Minna,

Gomen nasai. I cannot stay here any longer. The memories are too strong and I feel I will never come to terms with my loss. As you will not leave me to my pain and let me go as I wish, I have decided I can no longer stay. Usako's memory is too strong here. I can feel, breath, smell her very presence in this place. I need time… alone. 

Motoki will take care of my place. Don't blame him for letting me go. I would have with or without him knowing. This was better, I believe.

It is better this way. I can no longer stay here… not so long as I feel her so strongly there. You would think me mad and I cannot explain my reasoning. I will be traveling. Where, I don't know. I have a trust fund left by my parents and money saved for… it was for something else. I will be all right financially.

Do not look for me. I don't know when or if I will return. Believe me when I say I am no longer a prince and it is no longer your duty to protect what has died. The royalties you knew are no more. Be happy in your 'futures' and forget about me.

Gomen nasai.

Mamoru'

By this time, Minako was in tears, choking back sobs. Motoki lay a comforting arm about her shoulders. With trembling fingers, she tapped her watch and Haruka's face appeared. She grew concerned as she saw Minako's face.

"Minako-chan, what is it? What has happened?"

Minako gulped a sob down and spoke softly.

"Mamoru… he's gone." 

~~~

****

crumples to the ground in exhaustion, feeling very ill and tired

****

Riea: Oh dear. Looks like Faerie won't be able to do a thing for a long time.

****

Mitts appears: Nani? What's wrong?

****

Reia: Poor thing. She's been working as night supervisor for the last while and it's after 1 am now so she's really tired. She hasn't been sleeping very well and now she finished a 16-page chapter.

****

Mitts: Oh my! I do hope her readers will be appreciative. What sacrifice!

****

Reia: **nods sternly** Yep! That what you call true devotion. Shhh. Let's let her sleep.

****

Mitts: Yes, night then. **Vanishes**

****

Riea: **whispers** Okay people. Let's give Faerie a big surprise in the morning and give lots of reviews. She deserves it. She's been so tired and sick and really should have been asleep long ago. Kay? Arigato. 

****

Mitts appears again briefly: And Miko I'm still out for you blood **vanishes**

****

Riea: Mitts! Bad girl! Gomen Miko. Just remember what Faerie said. No mention has been made of Usagi being alive ^^. The rest is up to everyone to guess.

And don't get confused people. Let her know if you do. Answers are appreciated for those who can.

****

Faint murmurs are heard from the sleepy Faerie 

****

Reia: **chuckle** Kay, now go and review please! ^^ Ja ne!


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

__

(Two months later)

The Senshi were saddened by Mamoru's sudden departure and once again meetings were quiet. No one really knew what to say. Most often they met at the Crown Parlor and chatted about other things. Hotaru was quiet as usual but this time something seems to occupy her mind. Was it that appearance of the strangely dressed fighter months back? But why think of it still?

Since Mamoru's departure, the Senshi had continued with the research but still came up with nothing. With the sudden attack a few months' back things had got busier. They were determined to find out what the dark one and the fighter had meant and why it happened. There had been no attacks since but that didn't mean more wouldn't come. They could feel the thickness in the air of something coming.

"Any word yet?" asked Ami suddenly as Motoki sat down on his break from the arcade. But the answer was the same. A shake of the head as everyone sighed sadly.

"I can't believe he'd be so stupid," muttered Haruka. "It's too dangerous for him to be out of our sight, especially now when evil is back again."

"I know you mean well, Haruka-san," Makoto said, a little peeved, "But remember, he's not a baby. Don't you remember? One of the reasons he left was because of us. Our crowding him."

"I wish I'd seen this coming," Rei spoke softly as she chewed on a thumbnail. Minako looked at her.

"And you can stop blaming yourself for everything. Gees, you'd blame yourself if a hurricane suddenly hit!"

Makoto and Ami gave Minako a hard look who in turn reddened a bit, replying meekly, "Well, she would."

"Do we know the prince is all right? By the sounds of his letter, it did sound dangerous again." Michiru said worriedly.

Setsuna took a calm sip of her green tea before replying, "As far as I can tell, the time line remain as it did after the accident. Mamoru-san is alive."

"Demo, for how long?" Rei asked, more to her self then anyone. No one said anything in return.

"What about the mystery fighter? And this 'dark one'? We haven't found anything on them yet."

Again Setsuna replied, "I have found a disruption in the dimensional veins. Something has punctured through and left quite a gap from its entry. I had quite the damage control on that one. Demo it still has me puzzled."

"Wait," Ami suddenly asked, "'Dimensional veins'? You mean like other universes? Other places?"

"Yes. More then our galaxy exists and most often gateways are produced to provide travel. Though those gateways have more or less died off since Queen Selenity's rule, there are still a few remaining between the various veins."

Ami was thoughtful, "What about parallel universes?"

This surprised everyone, including Setsuna who raised an eyebrow, "Nani? How does this question come from this?"

Shaking her head as if trying to remember something, Ami replied, "I don't know, demo it just came to mind. The whole idea that dimensions exist does coexist with parallel dimensions, doesn't it? Well, I suppose it just seemed to question to ask."

"You think this enemy could be from another dimension, even a parallel universe?" Makoto asked in amazement.

"Well, I don't know. It does seem so far fetched. But why even think about parallel universes?" Ami asked this question to herself quietly.

Setsuna was thoughtful before speaking again. "It would explain why I have not come across anything easily. Even Galaxia eventually left a trail."

"I have sensed nothing so dark since that day," Rei said.

"And nothing has entered our system from what our planets feel," Michiru said as Haruka and even Hotaru nodded.

"Demo," Hotaru suddenly spoke in a quiet tone, to everyone's amazement, "I feel something."

"Hotaru-chan?" 

"Dark one, here demo there. It seeks her. It brings darkness, pain." She shivered.

Michiru wrapped an arm around her as Haruka spoke gently, "Who, Hotaru?"

"With no name, no face. It seeks her."

The others grew worried. What was this riddle she spoke?

"It takes the very glow from hearts. But now it wants hers."

"Please Hotaru-chan. Make sense." Minako said in desperation.

"Floated in darkness. Now it has a host." Hotaru violently shivered and even tears formed in her eyes. Michiru held her closer.

"It's all right Hotaru. We'll find it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pardon moi, monsieur. Comme talle vu?" (AN: Forgive me if my French is spelled wrong. It has been three years!)

He started from his trance, glancing up from resting his head on his hand. An elegant red head, her hair tied up in an intricate pattern, while the rest flowed free have way to her waist, almond shaped green eyes and soft ivory skin, was looking down at him, concern written on her face. She wore a navy blue suit, much like that of a naval officer.

"E-excuse moi?" rather slowly.

She blinked, "Parle vu francais?"

That he could understand. Sheepishly, he shook his head.

Smiling she nodded, "Forgive me," she replied in somewhat broken speech, "My translation is not so good. But I see your French is not much better." She grinned which in turn made him feel even more sheepish.

"May I sit?" she asked. He nodded as he continued to stir his café latte, not really saying anything or motioning to speak. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat.

"I thought something must be wrong with such a young man as yourself. You have sat here alone for the past hour. My friends and I were chatting when I noticed you. Do not fear they are not near. You do seem un-wanting in company."

He said nothing, but looked to the river not far away from the small outdoor bistro. She sat there, quietly waiting, her hands on her lap and an understanding expression. Finally he sighed shakily.

"That is because I have no need of it." He sipped at his latte. She tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful expression. Leaning in a bit, she whispered.

"Ah, but I think you do."

His head suddenly shot up, looking at her. She had spoken with no trouble, no accent or anything that time. And her voice, it was familiar.

"Unazuki-chan? But… how? You…" (AN: For those not familiar with the Japanese version, this is Motoki's sister, otherwise known in the dubbed version as Elizabeth.)

She chuckled quietly, "I know, I look different. Well, I had been gone from home for almost a year now, I'd have thought you'd have known that."

"Yes, Motoki-chan told me you were attending a school somewhere in Europe. But here… your hair… and that accent. You seem so different."

Again she grinned, "It would seem France has been good to me. My hair has been growing quite rapidly and my French has gotten quite good. As for my looks, well thank you. I thought I recognized you. I thought I'd try to fool you, maybe cheer you." Then her looked turned grave.

"You've kept in contact with Motoki?" she asked. He nodded.

"Every now and then. I don't want to tell him where I am though. I'm afraid the girls might dig the information out of him so I thought I'd save him the trouble." He sipped at his drink again as a waiter came and asked Unazuki what she'd like. She ordered and turned back as he left.

"Mamoru-san… Motoki-chan told me."

He looked her way. How could she know? Hadn't Pluto taken care of that memory, but for Motoki? Unless… she knew too.

"You knew."

"I suspected. Odd things had happened around you guys. That and Motoki-chan had confided in me, with the girls permission. I'm not sure Usagi-chan knew I knew though." She glanced down, trying to find the right words to say.

"Mamoru-san… gomen nasai." She whispered. He continued to stare at the river, saying nothing, his expression unchanged. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He finally spoke, whispering.

"Arigato." 

"Motoki told me you would be traveling. So I've kept a look out. I must say I was surprised to se you here suddenly. This happens to be my favorite little out of the way place as well. The latte's are quite good, ne?"

"Yes." He sipped again, not looking her way.

Unazuki decided it was time to just ask.

"Why did you leave? The others are so very worried."

Mamoru was quiet. "Did not my letter explain the reason?"

"Yes, from what Motoki-chan said but still, they were confused why you didn't confide these reasons with them before taking such drastic measures."

This caused his face to change, rather angrily. He rose, dropped some coins on the table and headed for the small bridge overlooking the river. Unazuki quickly rose, dropping some money and followed. Catching up with him, she walked along side.

"Gomen, Mamoru. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"Why must I explain my actions or share what hurts with them. Haven't they 'helped' enough? I wanted to be alone and I couldn't. I wanted to die and they refused me the choice! Now I wish to leave that place of memories and they question my reasoning. My thoughts are my own and I do not need people hanging over my shoulder asking if I'm all right!"

Unazuki had stopped in surprise. Realizing his harsh voice, Mamoru looked somber, stopping by the bridge rail and overlooking the river, saying nothing. After a few moments, he felt her presence beside him again.

"I'm not here to stop you or make you go back. I'm here as a friend of Usagi's, asking you what she might ask if she was here."

"If she were here, I wouldn't be this way."

"Demo, think of it as though her presence were here. Would she want you to leave this world like this? Would she want you to be alone?"

Mamoru hung his head, replying quietly, "No. She was a friend to everyone. She never wanted to see anyone sad."

Unazuki nodded. "Now, think a bit. Yes I can understand you wish to be alone, demo, think of her friends as well, even if they are her guardians as well. Now I don't ask that you return to them if you feel you cannot now. Demo let them know you are all right. Do that for Usagi-chan."

He said nothing as he stared at the blue water below.

"Otherwise, do it and get it over with. Let those who hurt worrying about you be able to be done with it and move on. Don't prolong the pain." She was quiet for a moment, handing him a small card. "If something changes your mind…" she turned to leave, stopping some feet away and looking towards him even if he did not return the look.

"Usagi-chan isn't gone. She lives in each us who remember her for who she was: kindhearted, loving and friendly. Don't smear that memory." And she was gone.

Mamoru stood there, fiddling with the card yet not reading it even as he looked down at that water again. It seemed almost inviting. And this time no one would stop him. Unazuki had left him with the choice he'd never been able to make on his own.

__

Life or death?

He recalled in his mind the talks with the girls, seeing Rei breakdown before him, seeing Hotaru's little face that looked so different, so serious like one who should never have seen pain at her age. He remembered Haruka's face as she told him what she thought, anger in her voice.

Then he again looked at the river, the soft sound of water flowing by. It could be so easy.

__

Mamo-chan.

Hai?

Do you love me?

Hai.

Really?

Hai. 

Like how?

Why so suddenly?

Please, like how?

Let's see… it feels wonderful to be with you.

He closed his eyes, clenching them against the tears of that memory. It had been his last thoughts before she was killed. He had worried why she asked those questions. He hadn't even thought what she might be thinking before that accident took her from his life forever. Hadn't she looked troubled? Why hadn't he asked?

__

'I'm happy that I will be apart of your future.'

'Always and forever.'

His tears peeked out, one falling down his cheek as he thought again.

__

'I-I'm s-sorry I won't b…be apart of… y-your fffuture…'

'Damn it, Usako! I won't let you die!'

He swiped away at it, swallowing hard. He watched the afternoon sky breeze by.

__

'Mamo-chan… I'm sorry…'

"I know, Usako," he whispered as he leaned into his folded arms on the rail, "I know."

Several memories floated by, happy ones and troubled one. But that last memory, before she had died, he always avoided it. But now his mind, without choice, went there again.

__

'Mamoru-san! Protect her.'

'Just some words from some guy.'

Mamoru stood up, his eyes drying and a decision in his mind. The choice was now. Too many questions lay unanswered. And yet was it he who should seek them?

__

The choice… make it.

As if answering some unseen person, he placed a hand on the rail…

…and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Gomen for the short chapter. Demo, I wanted to get it out so you guys could read and time is short for me to write. So enjoy what you can. Arigato and Cha!


	11. Dreams of Fate

****

Hime: means Princess for those who have not seen Mononoke Hime.

****

Chapter Eleven

It felt cold, like a deep wind flowing right through her. The area around her was dim, shadows of odd shapes, rubble perhaps. The far off horizon showed signs of fading light, or was it beginning? In any event, it felt cold, not just to the skin, but to the heart.

Sadness was everywhere even though the air was silent but for the dead wind. The scene shifted suddenly and the place was alive with action. Clashing of swords and metal, cries of anger and pain, curses flying through the air even as weapons did. At one point she felt something coming, turned only to have someone run right through her. 

The feeling was bewildering yet she blinked and began to walk around battleground. Blood was everywhere as well as the dead, streams flowing like rivers, the bodies their pebbles. She felt sick to her stomach yet she continued her walk, stepping over even if she could just walk through them. Was she a ghost?

She felt more then knew that she was being led to an important place, where everything met, where everything was to be decided. It made sense to her; she understood things like this.

The battle roared yet it was quiet in her mind eye. Then she knew she had arrived. The battle was focused here even if its warriors were far from this force. This is where the anger ran, the hate… and the sadness.

Darkness, like a thick cloud swirled around and around, flashes like lighting emanating. She would have thought it to be just a thundercloud, only it was much closer to the ground, much thicker, much more deadly. The inky blackness seemed to flare with hate and mockery. It was faced off by its opposite.

She felt she knew this figure, her appearance, everything was familiar about her. Silvery hair tied back in a bun with flowing strands down past her feet to rest on the ground around her, while wisps had escaped around her face. She was breathing hard, her face set, her long silver gown torn here and there, her fists at her sides clenched tight. Her eyes were filled with pain and a will to survive.

Behind her surrounded by fallen warriors, their faces hidden from sight, lay another, her hair everywhere around her, even covering her face, a silk gown adorning her small frame, scars of burns on it here and there. It would seem these warriors had protected her. Yet she had fallen as well. Was she dead?

The darkness swirled tighter till it rested on the ground and a figure appeared, walking forward. Still the cloud swirled about it and she could not see this person. But it seemed the other did.

Her face went pale as she raised a hand to her face in shock. Her eyes flashed with pain as she glanced behind her, tears forming. Then she turned again, the tears falling once, anger flashing in her eyes as well as a sense of betrayal… and even pity.

Why was this scene familiar? Everything that was happening or would happen, it had happened before. Yet something was very different this time. Things were out of place, not quite right. She wanted a better look at these people but her body wouldn't move.

Words were spoken, actually heard over the din of the battle around them.

"How could you?" the woman's voice echoed even as she spoke these words quietly. "Was she not your heart? The one she treasured so dear? Her lips spoke your name as she fell. I welcome you here, took you in my heart, believed you would help us fight. Why did you betray us?"

The clouded figure chuckled darkly, "Who is to say who betrayed who? Perhaps whom you speak of still lives or perhaps it is I who speaks for him. The white lady does fall at my feet, as I knew she would. The irony of using this form makes all that much crushing to you and I revel in your pain."

His dark laughter only caused her clench her eyes shut, then to open them again, the fire still there in her eyes. Still he continued on.

"He was easy to sway. Yes, he fought with the idea greatly demo I showed him the light. My light."

"And what of your witch?" she spat, "Is she happy now? She has what she wants."

"Ah, tis a sad thing. She did not survive my process so well as he. She needed the balance demo she did not. But this form, ah, what power he does hold. You can never imagine." There was a glint of gold twinkle, nothing she who watched could see, but this other woman did and again her face paled.

Dark laughter, "This interlude is over. Maybe you never realized, my dear white lady, demo did you ever wonder where I came from? How I came to be? Perhaps you should have watched the angel better. With a final blow, this kingdom will be destroyed for all eternity!" The swirl of clouds around the figure intensified and the figure could not longer be seen as it lifted into black sky.

The woman's head had dropped in a defeated gesture, tears now flowing as she went to the fallen body behind her, falling to her knees beside her. She kissed the girls' brow, glanced around at each warrior and then rose. Her head still lowered she raised her hand and a glow appeared, revealing a very familiar wand.

There was a sudden cry out as two figures were seen running for the lady, their pleas in earnest to stop whatever she may be doing. With sudden viciousness, the cloud shot out at them, surrounding them both. The man and woman were raised into the air, the cries piercing into the girl's mind. She wanted to cover her ears but still her body would not listen. Something seemed to fly from these two, little lights perhaps. She could not tell what happened to them as darkness swirled.

The white lady watched as they were struck, seeing them hit the ground and not moving and her tears of sadness turned to tears of hate. She turned on the darkness; her hair whipping around her as the wind began to pick up. The glow in her hand grew brighter, the wand pulsing with power.

"You amoral life taker, you will pay the ultimate price for your crime!" Her other hand rose, a bright jewel appearing. This she took with force, bringing it and the wand together with a thunderous click. Then, in one hand she rose it high in the air, power crackling around her.

The girl tried with great determination to remember why to seemed familiar to her. Had she not heard a similar story? Yet still, something was very different. Then something came with great cognition. 

"I will save them," came her faint whisper, "I will send them far away. They will have another chance… another chance." A single tear rolled down her face even as she faced off her opponent again.

"You will never take another and you will never have this power! Cosmic M- " But suddenly, a sound caught her attention and she turned to see the girl on the ground stir, a soft moan heard even through the din. The woman's face changed rapidly as she spun. The wand's glow dimmed a little even as the woman came to the girl who began to sit up, her hair still blocking the view of her face to the watcher.

The woman said her name but it could not be heard. The girl on the ground was reaching out… even as the woman did… 

It was the last thing she would do.

"Foolish emotions, how easily do you forget!" The words were laughed out even the girl on the ground cried out, the woman never knowing what was to come.

It was vicious, the dark stream pierced her from behind, her face in such surprise and pain, like slow motion falling towards the girl, her hand losing it's grip on the wand. The hit left as quickly as it had struck, small streams of red liquid flying behind her as she fell. The girl on the ground caught her in her arms, her cries of morning heard as she wept. But the darkness wasn't done there. It seemed it wanted something more.

Like a clawed hand something pulled at the air behind the fallen woman. The girl cried out for it to stop, not even knowing what it was doing. The watcher wanted to cry with her, feeling she knew this pain. But in astonishment, she saw the white lady, raise her head to the girl with great determination. She could only catch a few of the words spoken. She was shaking as she brought her hand forward, the wand still in it and released its jewel.

"…safe…will…protect. Do not…forget…you are…daughter…" she could not hear anymore as the jewel suddenly glowed to disappear suddenly. She wasn't sure if it was gone or somehow this lady had given it to the girl.

The darkness growled in anger as it again tried to reach out at the pair. The woman gave her daughter one last smile before suddenly the girl glowed and was rising into the air in a glowing bubble as the woman turned to the darkness, her bleeding face still showing her anger and determination. The darkness once again swirled about a figure, which seemed to laugh. This time it was the girl floating in the air to pale and tears fell as she clutched at her face. 

It seemed evident even if she was not heard that she screamed 'no'. The figure made to leap at her but the woman was there, hitting him to the ground with some unknown force, even if she stood on trembling legs.

"I said… you will… not… have her!" her voice held power even if her frame could no longer hold her. In anger, the darkness ran at her as she raised her arms out in spread eagle fashion her eyes closed even as she glowed. A second before he hit, a sudden flash happened and it was like a ghostly shadow of her suddenly stepped back even as her body was taken by darkness. It dropped as the ghostly figure caused great light to hit the darkness. It shrank back even as the glow shrank to the size of a small glowing star. The girl floating high above wept, pounding at her bubble. Seeing she was still in danger, the watcher felt ill as the darkness struggled to rise again. But suddenly the small star-like light shot with great speed, taking the bubble with it and they were gone in a twinkle into the night sky. The darkness roared in furry even as the ground around him crack. The planet was being destroyed.

The last thought the watcher felt as she left this place was the ground leaving her feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Do you understand?'

She spun around in the darkness. Where was she?

__

'Do you understand?'

"Understand what? Where am I? Who speaks?"

__

'I do not show myself. It is forbidden. What you see is what happened, as I know it. Do you understand?'

Okay, this is some kind of riddle, Rei thought. It had to have an answer. What would happen if she said she did even if she wasn't sure?

"I-I think I might. It's a memory, right? Yours I presume. But it is familiar though it can't be the same. Too many things are different."

The voice was quiet.

__

'Explain.'

"Well, I don't know if I should. Not meaning to be rude but I too have my secrets. How am I to know that you will not use them against me? I don't even know who you are. How can I trust what I can't see?"

__

'Ah, much like me. But ask yourself, how do you trust your intuition, your gift with great faith yet you cannot trust this? What does your mind tell you now?'

This was a good argument yet she remained suspicious. It was her nature.

"If you know me you know what my mind speaks."

Silence. Then the sounds like a sigh. Someone appeared their head lowered, light only revealing half of themselves.Their hair was long and dark, tied up tight yet loose strands here and there, the figure of a woman. Her outfit from what could be seen was like that of a warrior. One arm was wrapped in a bloody bandage, dark wrist bands on each arm and her right hand encased in a leather glove; a shoulder armor on her right, a silver breastplate with strange markings, stained with blood here and there. A short armor skirt accented her waist, twin swords hanging from her sides; leg armor clasped her calves as stained sandals laced up her legs. Her whole appearance was like something out of the roman history. Yet there were subtle differences.

Something glinted from her forehead. A jewel perhaps? She continued to look down as she spoke.

__

'Do you understand?'

Rei was growing frustrated. "Look, I don't get where you're coming at. You want me to understand something, I get that. This battle, it was terrible; it ended in tragedy, didn't it?"

__

'Yes. Though I did not live to see it's end.' Her face moved a little, almost showing her face before she stopped again.

__

'Understand this. You must know this, understand it_, before take the action you desire. Know why you suffer, know why this happened. Then, you _will _understand.'_

"Who are you?"

__

'We share the same gift. I would think you'd know.'

The woman lifted her face as the light took it in and Rei stepped back in horror. Her face was half gone, the left side burned beyond recognition, blood oozy, hair melted to her face, a hideous mold of flesh where her eye would have been. A bright scar highlighted her right cheek; a small drop of blood falling to mix in with the salty tear that fell. Her one eye burned with a familiar ferocity she knew well, even though sadness was evident. But even with this terrible mutilation, she could see what made it all the more horrible.

__

'Rei Hime. Protector of the Celestial Hime.' Her voice spoke with a small spark of pride, what was left of her dignity. 

'I am you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face. She looked around her, taking in where she was. She had been meditating at the fire again but this time had somehow fallen asleep. Now she lay on her side before it, it's soft crackle echoing in the chamber.

What was it she dreamt? Or was it a dream? Instinctively she reached for face, almost expecting to find the same scars. Nothing of course. What did it mean?

Whatever happened now, she had a mission. She must understand this dream or vision, whatever it might have been. It seemed vital to what might be happening though she did not see the tie in just yet. Perhaps it had something to do with what _had _happened. She would have to speak to the others about this. Or should she?

She glanced at her watch. 3:18 am. She'd been out for a good four hours. And the others would probably not appreciate being woke up just now, especially school back in full swing and marks to worry over. Ami wouldn't be too impressed especially.

A sudden yawn escaped her as she rose. Perhaps she should sleep too. But would she be able to? Or would this vision come again?

Instead of continuing this train of thought, Rei left the fire room entered her room, changed and crawled into bed. Before her mind could think another thought, she was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Join me.

There she stood in all her glory, much like she did in her first battle. He remember, standing with her, holding her even though he was blind, feeling her pain and determination. But this time it was different. She stood alone, her Hime dress adoring her small yet strong frame. Yet this time something was very wrong.

She held the crystal before in that stance that spoke volumes. She was willing to die for something; she was sacrificing herself by using that crystal.

"No, Usagi! Don't do it!"

She didn't or wouldn't hear him as she raised the crystal high. It flared up and she was suddenly attacked by darkness. It pushed at her shield even as her face was strained. Darkness laughed.

__

"Little Angel, you think I want what you are willing to die for? I only want you!" 

A look of horror covered her face as suddenly the light was pierced, the crystal shattered even as she fell, her eyes going blank, the darkness whipping around her to hold her like a ribbon. It laughed, holding her limp form even as it shifted to portray a figure. He couldn't see this shadow, only saw that it bent down towards his love's face, her pale skin growing whiter.

"No! Leave her alone!" He tried to move but couldn't. The figure turned to look at him but vanished before he could make out a face.

__

Join me.

Why was this being asked of him? Who was asking?

__

Your darkness, your past, I can see it, it's delicious darkness. You know what it is to feel that power. You can still taste it on your lips. To have those at your command, to cause pain and suffering. Only you deserve to be joined with me. Hehe, in a way you already have.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled angrily, "Whatever your plan is, you can forget it. I want no part of you!"

__

Hehe, that is what you say now, is it? We'll see in time.

"I no longer wish to fight." His voice lowered, "I have no reason to… not anymore."

__

You say this now, but in time, will you still say it? Even when those you know are struggling, will you still say it? Hehe, I will continue to ask you and you will. You'll have no choice. And believe me, you will savor every moment.

Laughter continued as he clenched his fists, once again seeing his love in front of him, bloody, torn…

…Dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again his night was ruined. He would not sleep again. He looked to his window. Dawn was hours away even if the autumn sun left a mere line on the horizon. It would be too early to prowl about for café shops. Even the French were sensible to be in bed still. Sighing, knowing that no sleep would return, Mamoru rose, throwing on some khaki pants, a white T-shirt and a button up shirt to go over, leaving it open.

This place had let him act as casual as he liked. Time was no option. He had nothing to do. Most often he would stroll through the park or just sit in one of the café's. He saw more of Unazuki, visiting with her at her dorm lounge or meeting for coffee. She was glad of his obvious decision but said nothing to him. She knew he dealt with it his own way, it was the only way it would work. Interference would do nothing. So she kept advice on that subject away. She also promised that his location was still safe. But even so, he knew he'd have to leave soon.

The Senshi were known for their resourcefulness. They'd be here eventually.

Glancing about at a clock her yawned. 4:38 am. Too early to call Unazuki. She had an exam today and he knew she'd been studying late last night, seeing her at their usual café surrounded by books.

Then he glanced at the open suitcase, some clothes carelessly draped in it and around. It had been like that for a few days now. He'd just been thinking where he should go next. He hadn't really spoke of this to Unazuki so as not to give away his location. And he felt it was something he should really do without anyone knowing again.

Sitting down at his desk in the small apartment living room, he pulled out some paper and a pen and jotted down a quick note to Unazuki. He was leaving and he didn't wish to say where. He'd leave the note at her dorm mailbox before leaving. He felt bad leaving her so suddenly but it seemed the best way. She might have convinced him to stay longer. 

It had been nice have someone to chat with but he really needed to be alone now. Now that things had cooled down. At least outwardly. His dreams seemed to have something else in mind.

Or were they dreams? What did it mean? Could there possibly be a time where he was needed again? No, he wouldn't return to that life. He would start a new one. It was the only way.

He glanced at the red rose sitting in a vase with no water by the window. Even without water, it flourished not quite a bloom and not quite a bud. It never changed. He still had this with him yet he would never use its powers again: not if he could help it.

Almost as if it read his thoughts, the flower seemed to bob in a sigh before it suddenly vanished. Mamoru was only mildly surprised. It was done. He would no longer be his alter ego.

Tuxedo Kamen was no more.

With a sigh of both sadness and relief, Mamoru rose from the desk and turned to make some Lemon Soother tea. It was something he found soothing and kept his mind clear for the day. He'd have to be awake. He had some packing to do.

Letting the kettle boil, he grabbed the phone, dialing a number and waited.

"Bonjour. Yes, I can't really speak French well so… yes, that will do. Yes, I'd like to book a ticket if its not too late. Where?" Mamoru hadn't thought of that. Last time he'd just picked the quickest flight. He'd been through Germany and Austria. France was his current place. He glanced over some brochure pamphlets before picking one up.

Nodding to himself he knew this was it.

"Oui, I'm still here. Yes, I'd liked to book a flight to Canada."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Reia: **cough** um, sorry. Faerie won't be talking right now. She's dealing with something rather hard right now. So… gomen nasai. I'm just here to let you know she will still try to write. Things are just real hard for now. Maybe in a few months, who knows? But I'll make sure she gets more chapters. Just… continue your support.

She'll really need it now.

****

Mitts: **curls up beside Faerie on her bed and purrs quietly**


	12. A Time Forgotten

****

Oji-sama: Prince

****

Yosh: Great or yeah: exclamation of joy.

****

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much.

****

Kakkoii: Hurry up.

****

Shimatta: Some kind of curse, like damn or something.

****

Oi: Yeah, yes.

****

Onegai: Please?

****

Koneko-chan: Haruka's nickname for Usagi.

****

-sama: Formal or for royalty.

****

Sugoi: Super or cool.

****

Sayonara: Oh, come on people, you should know this one. Well? **Sigh** means good bye, formal.

****

Ogenki desuka: How are you?

****

Lie: No

****

Daijobu: I'm fine.

****

Anata: You? Like asking someone how they are after just being asked.

****

Ginzuishou: For those who are not well known with SM, this is the Silver Imperium Crystal.

****

Kaasan: Mother

****

Tousan: Father

****

Kami-sama: Kinda like calling someone crazy or a jerk or something.

****

Ja ne: Bye, informal.

All these translations I had help with from a fellow writer. Please, if they sound wrong or ARE wrong, let me know. This is my best understanding of Japanese. Please, don't shoot me. ^^; Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne! 

****

Chapter Twelve

__

Focus.

Concentrate on your target.

Then you will achieve your goal.

Her arms were steady, her face set and calm. Her stance was perfected to a tee. She was ready.

With the morning light filtering through the oriental panel glass wall, she seemed to shimmer in the light, as if her own glow came alive about her. He grinned. This would be good.

With the softest of sounds, she suddenly made the first move. She ran swiftly, her arm shooting out as he dodged to the left. Her eyes following his motion, her knee suddenly shot out, making contact before he could jump. Grunting slightly at the pain in his gut, her gave a grin and flipped back, his feet aiming for her head, taking her by surprise as she spun slightly, then caught her balance. Her eyes still determined, ignoring the obvious reddening of the hit, she practically danced on her feet as she spun with attack after attack, each of which he dodged. Then at the last minute as she spun, her fist came forward and caught him in the jaw, sending to the floor. Lying there, he rubbed his chin as she stood over him, grinning.

With a sly grin, he remarked, "It would seem you think you won."

She gave a confused look, but it was too late. His feet had swung around and took her square behind the knees. She fell and soon was staring at the ceiling as well, pure bafflement as well as embarrassment on her face as he laughed. With a sigh and a look of defeat, she sat up, glancing over to him, her voice soft.

"But how?"

He walked over and carefully offered a hand, which in turn she grabbed, as he helped her up.

"You let your self get over confidant. Never underestimate your opponent. That can often lead to huge mistake. Had it been serious, you may be hurt or worse."

"Oh," she replied in her quiet voice. She still didn't speak often but when she did, her voice never rose much.

He gave her a reassuring smile and a squeeze on her shoulder, "Don't worry. You did well. You surprised me quite often. You almost turn it into a beautiful dance, one I'm not familiar with. Just remember to keep you attention focused and nothing will stop you."

"Now," he said, taking in a deep breath as they walked through a doorway in the glass panel, walking out on a wood deck, "I think that's enough practice for one day. Why not change out of your gy (AN: Suppose to be what you would call a marshal art uniform. Just don't know if that's how it's spelt.) and I'll see if brunch is ready, 'kay?"

With a slight nod, she turned, picked up her towel and headed back inside, her ankle length braid swinging behind her. He gave a smile, feeling happy just to see her doing better. At least this kept her mind focused. A small frown tickled his mouth even as he walked inside again.

Having changed, he made his way through the house and soon exited onto patio, this one shaded and a round table not far spread with a small luncheon. The view was wonderful here. From the patio he could see the ocean crashing against the red stone cliffs not far off, the sound soothing even its thunder. The sky was a light with the noonday sun and small clouds skittered about, as did a few birds. It was peaceful here.

He drew in a breath, leaning against the railing and smiled.

"One could drown in this melody."

"Or just drown if they take a wrong step." Came a laughing voice. Turning he grinned at the titan hared woman standing behind him, adorned in a lovely blue dress, her color of choice, reaching her knees, yet still appearing as one at an office. Yet her green eye still twinkled with mirth.

"Terra-san, you really need take more poetry in your surroundings."

She grinned, walking toward the table, "I thought I was," she said mysteriously, even as he just blinked. Following her, he leaned against another railing as she poured herself a cup of a steaming liquid, adding some sugar as she stirred, then glanced back at him.

"You are right on one thing, Teno-san. This place is peaceful. It feels as if it has never known pain nor fear. I believe I chose well." She sipped her tea even as she chuckled inwardly at Teno.

"Bragging, are we?" he arched an eyebrow. " My, I'd never thought to see you do that." He glanced at the scenery again, "It must be this Island. Demo you're right, Terra-san. This was a good choice. It has helped Etain recover well."

She set her sup down, "How was practice? Is she doing better?"

A hand to his head, he chuckled, "Better then she knows. Even if I won, she still knows how to inflict a good shot. My jaw aches like crazy and I think I may have a bruised rib."

"Baby," Terra chuckled, "At least she seems better. I wonder though, was it wise to have her taught in marshal arts? What purpose would it serve her?"

"Beside bruising my ego?" He chuckled but then sobered, his face growing serious.

"A security, if needed. You never know." He glanced at her knowingly as she nodded, taking out a laptop from a briefcase beside the table. Opening it and tapping away for a while, she glanced up.

"Our report has been that the attackers never returned. They have lost trace after they hit the mansion. I don't believe they'll be coming here."

"Still," he looked out to the ocean, "We have to be careful. They might eventually track us here. I don't want Etain unprepared if… if we're unable to protect her."

"Protect me from what?"

The soft voice could carry so well, even over the distant waves. They turned seeing her approach, her silver hair wound about her head in braids, leaving a free tail of it to curl at her waist. She wore a dark blue sweater and slit skirt, making her pale skin seem almost white, and her silver hair even whiter. Her pale eyes looked on with curiosity as looked at them.

"The tourist's, my lady," Teno grinned, "they always want to see this manor and the grounds. We are known to have the best view." His eyes darted slightly to Terra who closed her laptop with a faint click, setting it away.

"I hear from Dr. Yahmado that you had quite the match today. Quite the fancy foot work."

Teno flinch at the formality and its intentions, and gave a small retort, "Perhaps you'd like a match, Terra-san? I'm sure Etain-chan is quite able to take you on."

Terra gave a small quirk of her eyebrow, ignoring him as Etain sat down.

"I feel it would not be fair to Terra-san for me to compete in such a match." She said ever so quietly, "She has not yet had the chance to attempt the basics of our training."

At this Teno laughed, receiving a glare from Terra who folded her arms in retort. Etain blinked in confusion, "Forgive me, have a said something wrong?"

"No," laughed Teno, wiping a tear of mirth away, "It was just a hard truth pill for Terra-san to swallowed."

"So, Etain-san," Terra interrupted, "What are your plans for today?"

"I hadn't much thought of it." She replied quietly.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" suggested Teno, "I've heard there is café not far from one, as well as some nice places to visit. Or we can just swim there, have a picnic or something. What do you say?"

"A picnic?" Etain asking, looking perplexed.

"A small lunch of sorts," Terra explained, "Most often on a blanket with a basket at a beach, a park, the woods, practically anywhere. Demo I fear I could not come. Too many duties to attend to."

"Ah, but I insist," Teno grinned, much to Terra's discomfort. "It'll give you a chance to let your hair down. Literally."

Terra instinctively her hair, tied up in a bun, a look of embarrassment and uneasiness crossing her face.

"It does sound nice," Etain answered in her quiet voice, "Won't you come Terra-san? You and the Doctor have been good companions to me these past months. It wouldn't seem right without you."

Terra's face softened and she looked thoughtful, "I suppose. You will need a responsible one to be present." She eyed Teno's reaction.

"And seeing as winter will soon be here, seeing the beach before the snow flies will be nice. Demo, Teno-san. Swimming may not be wise. The ocean will at least be below freezing at this time. Wouldn't want to catch a cold, would you?"

Feeling rather out smarter, Teno only put a hand behind his head, a sweat drop present as he chuckled, along with Terra. Etain gave a small smile but soon, her eyes wandered to the ocean. It always seemed to call to her, as though if she listened hard it would tell her a precious secret.

Her eyes seem to glaze over as the sounds of the waves and the others laughter slowly melted away. She was somewhere else. And it was very quiet.

__

Deathly silent.

~*~*~*~*~

__

A time forgotten…

A girl, perhaps a teenager, floated in space, a protective bubble about her. Her arms wrapped about her legs and she appeared to asleep, though tears were present on her face. Her hair furled about the foot of her soft gown, a soft sparkle to the stars encircling. Yet the sparkle about the bubble shown with more strength then any star. It seemed to hold this girl to it, cherish her, protect her, even love her.

Silently the bubble moved through the dead space, the light flickering with passing stars and with more serious reasons.

It was dying. Soon the girl and her bubble would lose its loving glow. The shine knew this, mourned over its loss, and yet hurried in its quest. It would not give in until its charge was safe. For she was greatly loved.

Flickering with weariness, it almost seemed to blink, winking in and out, its strength nearly gone. Try as it might, safety seemed no where in sight. Sadness surrounded the girl as hope began to ebb away.

A light. Brighter then the other stars. Could this be? Might this be what it sought. The light grew brighter, winking at them in colors like no other. A twinge of happiness emanated even as the glow was fading. Then, with sudden fierceness, the glow flared up brightly, becoming its own star, a nova, the girl nearly hidden in the sheer brightness. Then, like a flower closing, it fell within itself, the tinniest of lights and even in the depths of the unforgiving space, a sound could be heard.

Fading away for the last time, it sighed, and vanished.

The bubble shone no more, only the soft twinkle of the girl was seen against the many star's light around her. Her protector gone, she could only hover among the stars, waiting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The light had seen the flare, like an explosion of light before it died away. It seemed like a cry of distress, as if using all its power before collapsing.

With curiosity and concern, he sped his flight, nearing the flares last position. Reaching it, he saw no star, no debris. Only a bubble, fragile and small. Curious, he approached, his light bright around him as he circled the bubble. He did not often come this far into space. But he felt compelled to do so this time, like something was to happen. Something like this.

His face widened in shock and surprise at what he found in the frosted bubble. A girl in a soft gown and beautiful silver hair curling around her, tears frozen on her face. She was so pale, looking like one who had seen great pain. Yet even as he peered closer, he saw life breathing through her.

His hand reached, brushing the thin surface. Suddenly his surroundings became blinding white. Shielding his eyes, he winced but just as suddenly, the light was gone and to his amazement, he felt a breeze brush his face.

Lowering his arm, he stared in awe at his surroundings. No longer in the depths of space, he stood in an enchanted garden, alight with any flowers, some he had never seen before, and white marble pillars and benches. An elegant fountain was near him, the water trickling over the stone. But this was not what captured his eye completely.

An elegantly dressed woman stood not far from him, silver hair twisted about her head, leaving a trail of the sparkling tresses to rest at her feet. A soft gown accented her perfect figure, a touch of faint blue in its ivory appearance. But nothing was more enchanting then her face.

Her skin was so white yet not so that she appeared ill. Just a soft ivory of pure beauty. Her smile was a sweet rose and her cheeks were brushed with faint pink. But her eyes held the most power.

Silvery blue, sparkling with wisdom and yet, a twinge of sadness and pain. Feeling as if he were in the presence of a great queen, he knelt, his head lowered.

"There is no need for this." Her voice sounded like the music of both wind and birds, gentle in every word, though perhaps pained.

"What you see before you is but an illusion. This garden, its splendor… even I, are no more."

He sucked in his breath, looking up quickly.

"But how…"

"With the last of the strength of myself and my kingdom. Yes, I was once the ruler of this beautiful place, along with my husband. But tragedy took him from me and plagued my kingdom."

Quite suddenly he felt as if he were thrown through a whirlwind of events, emotions hitting him like many needle. Scenes of violence, death, despair, pain, and utter destruction; an enemy like none he's ever seen.

He felt he lived through this event, seen every aspect, felt every sting, known every love. And yet it lasted only a second. He gasped, feeling breathless, seeing the garden and the woman once again. He felt his eyes fill without reason or will. He had seen the great hardship that this woman had suffered, and what she'd sacrificed.

He tried to slow his breath and the pounding of his heart as he gazed at her in a new perspective. _She has lost so much; her husband, her kingdom, her entire planet._

Her eyes were closed and then she looked to him sadly.

"This I have shown you so that you may know. Do you understand?"

Swallowing, he nodded, "Yes. Great… affliction." His face seemed to concentrate for a moment, before he paled slightly, looking up at her again.

"I felt a sense of betrayal as well. A horrible betrayal. To you… and someone very consequential to you."

She nodded, "I may never understand why this happened. That darkness spoke of it but I was so distraught, I could make no sense of it. But now you know. I would hope that this evil was destroyed but I know not for certain."

She smiled a little, a look of care present.

"I once entrusted my dearest treasure to someone's care and was failed. But I feel kindness, loyalty and special power emanating from you. I think I have made the correct choice."

He rose, curiosity on his face. Her hands opened before her and soon a soft glow floated within. She seemed to look both lovingly and sadly at this glow, before returning her gaze to him, her face solemn.

"Will you accept this mission?"

His face went from surprise to a sense of honor. He knelt again, his face lowered.

"I will."

"Do you solemnly swear to care for her as you would your own? To watch her and show her kindness and fairness?"

"I do."

Her voice grew very serious, even quiet.

"Do you swear to protect her with your very life?"

He looked into her eyes, a fierce strength and sense of duty shining through.

"I swear it, on my life."

Her face softened as she nodded. Looking at the glow, she held it close as if to say good bye, kissing it gently, tears slipping down her face.

She looked to him and released the glow into his hands. Even as everything grew blinding white again, he could here her voice fading.

"Protect my daughter."

With those last words, he found himself floating in space where he was before, his own light surrounding him…

…and his new charge.

He looked down and saw the girl from the bubble in his arms, her head resting against his chest and her face just as sweet.

He felt a pang in his heart at the woman's words and the remembrance of what he'd seen. He'd never be able to forget.

Smiling softly at her lovely face, he raced from that place like a shooting star, the girl protectively in his arms, heading for home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So yeah, it took a while to finish but no worries (if you even were). I won't be going anywhere after all. Just stuck here. **Sigh** Anywho, please R&R. Like to know how this story is for you guys. Arigatou!

__

*~Faerie Star~*


	13. Protect Our Own: Unity of the Stars

****

Chapter Thirteen

Again he woke quickly, his pulse thrumming in his ears. The same dream, over and over since that day he arrived. He had thought it wouldn't visit him so frequently but it seemed to stay as a reminder of what he must do.

He sat up, swallowing slowly his heart rate and taking cool breaths. His head rested on a hand; he rubbed his face, the cold sweat still there. The sheets seemed suddenly very constricting and he tossed them aside, revealing his shorts and muscle shirt. Even in the moonlight, his skin seemed to glow with sweat. He felt as if he's run a marathon. No such luck this time, he thought.

Going to the bathroom, he splashed his face with water, toweling and then walked into the small living room. A screen caused the dim room to glow a soft blue. Sitting at the desk, he tapped the keyboard and the saver disappeared.

A computer had been easier to come by then he thought. The landlady and found it left by a tenant who had moved and thought he could make use of it, seeing as she had no use for 'new fangled contraptions'. 

It had seemed strange to him until he found it quite easy to use. It reminded him of something he was known from home.

Tapping a bit, a screen popped up. The words 'Search not found' flashed and he sighed. This may have been a great breakthrough for these people, but for him, it was forever slow.

He typed something else, looking for news reports of anything unusual. Nothing.

With a sigh of frustration, he shut down the machine and headed back to his room. These early rising's had become a habit and he felt more like a night creature then anything else. Perhaps a prowl would be safe.

He tossed on some clothes, dawned his shades and long pleather coat, and quietly left the apartment and the building.

It was somewhere between early morning and late at night. He didn't really know or care. He knew he'd not be able to sleep anytime soon. What made the dream so difficult was that it wasn't so much a dream.

It was a memory.

His duty. His life. He had failed and it seemed the very night taunted him of this, refusing him rest.

After about half an hour, he was back at the building. But instead of going back to his apartment, he went to the roof. Standing by its edge, he watched the horizon, the soft night wind blowing around him. He glanced at the stars above and sighed sorrowfully.

"My friends," he whispered, "Forgive me. I failed you and our princess. Most of all, I have failed my sworn duty to protect our precious charge. _My_ charge." He choked a little, glancing down in pain, whispering, "My love."

He would not let his emotion fall again. He had to keep that strength. And yet he felt it was hopeless. His resolve was dying, even as his heart was. He needed her. Apart, they could do nothing. He only knew his strength was giving.

"Giving up so easily?" a voice suddenly spoke not far beside him. He turned quickly, seeing another, cloaked in dark hooded robe.

"Perhaps this task was not for you." Another voice on the other side of him equally cloaked and hooded. Each stood by the edge of the building, each at his side some distance. Each covered hidden in shadow.

His mind became calm; his thoughts cleared as his face grew stern.

"I know not your intentions. But I do not need your opinion, nor do I wish to know your thoughts.

The first was chuckled, "You haven't changed. Still stubborn and close minded.

"It's probably better this way," the second spoke in a deeper voice, "One must be on guard against their enemies."

Feeling irritated, if not a little annoyed, he suddenly produced a sword from within his coat, his back to the edge, glancing to each in turn.

"I will warn you only once. Do not further my anger. Leave me to my thoughts."

"Tsk, tsk," the second one spoke good humored as his hand went to his hood, bringing it down, "Is that anyway to greet old friends?"

His eyes widened in shock, even as he stared to the first figure that had drew back his hood as well, revealing a face of mirth. "He always did think with his sword first."

"No," he whispered, his sword clattering to the roof as he dropped to his knees. "It cannot be. I saw…I saw…the fire, the palace…no, how is this possible?"

The two of them suddenly smiled and went to his sides kneeling beside him and resting hands on his shoulders.

"There are many things possible," spoke the brown hared one with wisdom and tenderness, "But we'll explain this later."

"It'll take more then that to kills us," joked the platinum hared one, his hair gleaming in the moonlight.

He could only smile, tears of joy in his eyes, his words gone. It was then that they rose and embraced tightly, tears streaking their faces. Pulling away, they stared at each other.

"I wasn't sure it was you causing all this trouble," grinned the brown hared one.

"You should talk," he laughed, "If I hadn't thought it impossible, I'd have guessed that attack on the manor was your handiwork."

"'Ten has a flare for the over dramatic."

"No more then you, 'Ki," the platinum said, crossing his arms, "It wasn't all my doing."

"Still," he said quietly, "you two made too large an impression. The security there was too tight for me to see anything more." Then his face changed rapidly as he looked to them.

"Then you knew! You knew where I was and why I was here. But…how?"

'Ki's face grew serious, "When we couldn't find you, we feared you dead. Even when we arrived, we were not sure. We couldn't feel your presence anywhere."

"When we discovered your landing spot," 'Ten continued, "We also found the boy. We really had to probe him and it may have had some lasting effects. We still were not sure but we knew someone was here and we hoped it was you."

"So," 'Ki's went on, "We did our own little research and discovered the manor. From there on, you know."

"Did you really need to be so destructive? I've read the reports, what I could find. Casualties." He muttered quietly.

'Ki's face grew serious, "We had no choice. Something didn't feel right and we felt sure that what was happening might be bad. We even thought you were in danger."

"We protect our own very seriously," 'Ten said, his eyes flared with dedication and gripping his hand, "Nothing will split us apart again."

He sighed and nodded, looking at both of them with new hope, gripping there shoulders, "Then you know she's been here or may still be."

They nodded, "It was good you told us of her gift. It may have saved her life. But… we did not see her. Only their flying machine, a helicopter they call it, lifting off. 'Ten would have attacked it if I hadn't stopped him."

'Ten frowned, "Well, how do we know she _was _in there. I felt nothing since we arrived."

"Sadly, the same is for me. We need new methods. I've already used these people's version of a computer but nothing as of yet." He again grew serious, looking at them.

"The princess?"

Both looked to each other, then turned back.

"She was badly injured but is alive. We wished to stay to help her but she insisted that you were alive and needed us. We should never have doubted her."

"Then, our kingdom…"

'Ki's face fell, as 'Ten shook his head. 

"We don't know. Evacuation was the last thing we heard. It may… or may not be there when we get back."

"If we get back." He muttered, "I'm not leaving without her."

They glanced at each other and then to him, sympathy evident.

"You know she's as important to us as to you. She is as much a princess to us and we all swore to protect her."

"We can do it," 'Ten's voice was firm and strong, "Whatever happens, "we _will _find her."

He nodded, glad to have his dearest friends with him again. With a deep breath, he walked with them back to the roof entrance.

"It is good to have you with me now."

"Same here," answered 'Ki.

"Of coarse," grinned 'Ten, "Now, how about that meal they call breakfast? I'm starved."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Reflections: An Angel in Pain

****

Chapter Fourteen

Rei was thinking over her dream from the night before as she made her way to where she'd be seeing Ami. Now during the bright day it seemed nothing but a fading shadow, a mist being scatter but the suns rays. Had it really been some kind of vision or just the stress of months past made into one dream?

But it was so real and even now, she could hear that haunting voice speaking, _'I am you.'_

"But how? How could she be me?" she spoke quietly to herself, despite the odd stares she received from passing people.

"It can't be my past self, could it? But it didn't seem anything like what we were told and what we saw ourselves. The future perhaps? No, too many things seemed like the destruction of the Moon. Oh, this doesn't make sense."

"You know," came a husky voice from behind, "Most people would take talking to oneself as a sign of madness."

Rei turned and saw Haruka walking behind her.

"Oh, Haruka-chan. No, I'm not mad. Then again," she said quietly, "Perhaps I am going mad."

Haruka looked quizzical, "Something happen last night?" she half chuckled, then turned serious at Rei's worried expression. "A vision?"

"I don't know. It was very strange and very real. And it may have something to do with what's been going on. I was actually on my way to see Ami about it."

"Looks like we're heading for the same place then. I'm meeting Michiru at the pool and I'm betting Ami will be there."

So they reached the tall building and headed to the private pool at the top floor. This was the place for the well-to-do crowd and Ami's father, a well-known artist gone away, had a membership, as did Michiru.

On reaching to pool, they found place relatively empty but for one older man snoozing on a deck chair and the girls competing against each other in the pool. It was one thing they were both good at and seemed to always tie, slicing through the water like dolphins. 

Haruka gave a wave and the girls finished their lap and swan for the edge, holding on and breathing hard.

"Your getting harder to compete with, Ami-chan," Michiru breathed heavily through a smile.

"I could say the same for you," Ami chuckled. With some help from the other two, they were soon sitting on deck chairs, toweling off and gulping down water.

"I take it you're not here just to watch, am I right, Rei-chan?" Michiru spoke quietly, glancing over at the sleeping man.

With a worried frown, she shook her head, following her glance.

"Don't worry," Ami grinned, "It's just my chess partner. He'll be sleeping for a while and like a log. So why are you here then Rei-chan?" 

She told them about what had happened the night before and what the possible explanation might be. 

"It may be a vision, but then again I'm not sure? I don't even remember falling asleep or how I did. I was just suddenly there. But everything felt so real."

"We could try another fire reading," suggested Haruka.

"It crossed my mind but I've almost bee to afraid too. I… well it's just… you didn't see what I saw, feel it for yourselves. It was terrifying, just watching. And then… seeing that… that… "

"Reflection?" provided Michiru. "Seeing oneself like something from the dead can be rather disturbing. Will you try though?"

Rei was thoughtful, "Maybe, just not right away, if that's all right. I need some time." Then she put a hand to her face, pain becoming evident, her eyes tightly shut. "Time. At this rate I may never be ready again. I couldn't even henshi. I didn't want to!"

Ami put a comforting arm around her, "It's okay, Rei-chan. You're still dealing with it. You're not alone. We did because we just didn't think about it. It was instinct. I don't what really what else to tell you."

Rei nodded, "I know, I should have been able to just do it with out thought. I had so many times before, even when she wasn't there yet. I-I'd scold her about her duties, about being on time. Ami-chan, you were the first of all of us and I imagine how you dealt with this. I was only her best friend." Tears started to fall.

"Some best friend I was," she muttered. "I should never have been so rough. A compliment wouldn't have hurt. I should have been there for her!" With this she fell into her arms resting on the table and wept, Ami rubbing her back gently.

They looked at each other, Michiru clenching her towel and Haruka keeping her eyes shut and fist clenched as Ami gestured for them to follow her a bit away, addressing the others quietly.

"It would seem Rei-chan is dealing with this more then we thought. We can't push her right now."

"She will have to deal with it soon. If she doesn't she may never be a senshi again."

They were startled by this new voice and glanced over to see Setsuna standing near by in a swimsuit and light beach coat.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna approached them and by her face they could see she was serious.

"When a senshi loses their will and reason to fight, they become empty. That which makes them Senshi begins to leave, feeling nothing good is coming of it being there."

"Like being in a slump," Ami said, "If you don't try, you may never get out. Or like falling off a horse."

"You'll never ride again if you don't get right back on, "Michiru said quietly.

"But how do we get Rei to see that?"

"She must face this new threat head on." Setsuna spoke.

"Confront the vision to understand it." Haruka said with realization.

"Before we truly fight this enemy," finished Michiru, her face lighting up in understanding. "We can't fight it till we understand why."

"Why it attacks and what it wants." Ami nodded, "How we always face our fights. We need to know about it. Every time we faced an enemy, didn't Rei-chan consult the fire? We can't fight with out her. This vision may be some kind of warning of something that has been but it may also be Rei-chan's power reaching out and telling her she can't be avoid it anymore."

"That sounds very insightful, "Setsuna said with a smile. "But could you tell me what vision your speaking of?"

Having explained what had commenced to Setsuna, she nodded and walked over to Rei who still wept at the table.

"Rei-chan."

Rei looked up, wiping away tears, "Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna glanced down as if contemplating something, then looked up again, "Do forgive me for this."

A brief look of confusion and suddenly Rei felt her cheek sting fiercely and that she was looking to her right suddenly. Bringing a hand to her hot face and looking utterly shocked, she turned back to Setsuna, stood up and got mad.

"Shimatta! What the hell did you do that for?!" she said angrily, causing the sleeping man not far to snort suddenly before falling back to sleep.

Setsuna smiled, "I take it that hurt and you're mad now?"

"Damn straight it hurt and yes I'm pissed!"

Again Setsuna smiled, "Good. That's just how you should be."

Rei could only looked startled as the others looked confused. Setsuna leaned forward, laying a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"That's the Rei we know. And that's the Rei we need."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, you were right, Teno-san. This was a good idea. Seems the sun agrees with you."

Terra leaned back on her hands on the blanket, taking in the sun, it's light flashing off her sunglasses and titan hair, which now flowed freely down her back to her waist. Instead of her business like dress, she now wore a breezy sea green spaghetti strap sun dress with flower prints here and there, and light sandals adorned her feet, with a large sun hat to top it all off.

When they had reached the beach, the sun was high overhead and very bright for the season, making everything just warm enough. Lunch had been light and Teno and Terra now sat on the large spread blanket on the sandy beach while Etain stood not far, watching the sea.

"I told you so." He laughed. He glanced over to Etain who wore a simple white sundress, styled like Terra's but no flowers, with a green ribbon about her waist, that reached her knees along with the dress which blew softly in the gentle breeze. Her sandal lay near the blanket.

Her hair now was only braided once around her head leaving the rest to reach her calves and blow about her like silver ribbons. She held a straw hat with a green ribbon around it in her hands, a present from Terra who had picked it up as a souvenir from the village of Cavendish. 

"What are you thinking, my lady," Teno asked with a grin.

Etain gave a start and turned with her usual expression, "Nothing really. I'm listening to the ocean. I feel it wishes to share a secret with me."

"Perhaps it does," Terra said with a smile. "What does it say?"

"I cannot say." She replied in the same way that one might say the weather was fine.

Teno laughed good naturally, "Well we wouldn't want to intrude on its secrets. But if it will tell you why not take a walk. Perhaps it will without us around."

Etain looked thoughtful then nodded, walking along the water edge further away. Terra glanced to Teno.

"You think she will be safe?"

Teno nodded, "This beach is safer then you think. And I feel those people cannot find us here. It is rather private, wouldn't you say?"

Terra blushed and nodded, glancing out to sea. She suddenly felt he was close beside her and she grinned a tiny shiver going up her arms. Rubbing her hands over them he spoke.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Here." He placed his coat about her, giving her arm a rub. She felt as if he hesitated for a moment and then his arm rested around her. With a sigh, she leaned back into his arms and smiled. She could hear him swallow hard. 

She chuckled at this as he glanced down at her.

"Sorry. I'm not really familiar with this."

Grinning, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay. This is just perfect." She heard him sigh in relief and relax as she rested against him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Etain walked along the beach quietly without much thought. Glancing back briefly she saw the others looking comfortable and for a moment she felt a spark of happiness for them.

She turned away and looked the same. Why couldn't she be happy? Why did she always feel pain and sadness? She knew the doctor and Terra meant well and they were truly the only family she knew. Most of the time she would hide this pain for she knew it would only worry them. So it was that her face, void of emotions, was her familiar. 

The waves rolled up to her feet, tickling her toes playfully. Having gone some distance from the others, she stopped and stared at the waters. It sang to her, a hidden melody, calling… calling…

Clouds began to conceal the sun as the breeze picked up.

She stood transfixed, feelings its power in each wave to rolled forward. The tide was coming in. Yet she did not move. Something sang with those waters, telling of another time, another place. Somewhere across that great water, something was waiting, calling for her to come.

__

Home…Come home.

Her eyes went black, a solid silver-blue. The rhythm continued as the waves drew in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He'd walked this beach before, feeling comforted by the water. It reminded him of that home far away across the great waters. But today, the clouds had begun to draw in and he almost felt like returning to his room. Yet he felt compelled to go on.

He stopped at a grassy bank a little higher up of the beach, the sand dropping off in a little steep cliff about half a meter high and becoming a sloping hill down to the rest of the beach for a few yards.

Here the grass brushed against him as he watched the ocean before him. The tide was coming in and the wind had picked up a little. The sun still tried to peek out between clouds as they rolled past. One particular ray burst out upon the beach not too far to the right. Glancing over he looked surprised to see it resting on a brilliant figure.

A girl, perhaps a woman in brilliant white stood near the waters, her hair glistening like crystal. She was standing so still, only her dress and hair blew about her. She only stood about 15 yards away.

__

An angel he thought. Her skin was so white and looked as soft as rose petals. Her like was hard to place anywhere.

But his heart lurched as he thought of his own angel. Yet he couldn't remove his gaze of this girl. The sun made her glow.

A cloud covered the light and he felt as if some magic had been lifted from him. Shaking his head, he blinked and realized something. The water was coming in fast and she stood knee deep in it. Hadn't she realized it yet?

"Konnichiwa? Hey, are you okay?" he called out.

Her head gave a start and she slowly glanced his way. In surprise he breathed in. Was it just him or did seem her eyes were solid? 

Before he could see better, she blinked and backed away, from him and the water. 

"Please, I mean you no harm. I only wanted to make sure you were all right."

She held a hat close to her face, her eyes peeking out but he could see she was afraid. Her eyes, even from such distance showed a deep terror. What could she be afraid of?

Before he could say or do more, she turned and fled like a frightened deer. He felt the urge to go after her but didn't see the logic in it. Someone might get the wrong idea.

Still he couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was special in some way. Something… he couldn't place.

With a sigh and deciding to put it out of his mind, Mamoru headed back to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Run! Something had cried from her mind. _Run! _Her spirit shrieked. _Run!! _Even the wind had moaned. All she did was turn and run.

Something had caused her to flee in terror. But why? This man had done nothing yet she obeyed these wishes. The fear had known for itself why she ran. Her mind wished to bring up reasons why. Her eyes felt blinded but dark images and evil laughter flooding her ears; sights of bright light coming and hideous sounds crashing around her.

She cried out as she covered her ears but the sounds came from within. She stumbled and fell, blinded for a moment, rising quickly again. Her heart ached in fear and pain, her muscles crying out for her to stop. She didn't until she fell again, this time against a small bank of sand and grass.

Here she brought up her knees, holding them fiercely close to her as tears flowed down her dirty face and through her tangled hair. She didn't stop till the throbbing pierce of her heart slowly subsided, and her mind had calmed its pain. She slowly became aware of another quiet throbbing pain of her knees bleeding from hitting the sand so hard but this she ignored for now.

Why had that happened? Why was she afraid? She let the tears subside as she looked out to the water, the clouds beginning to clear as they rolled past. She looked deep within, to that place she had become close to when she sought answers.

A soft voice whispered to her.

__

'It is okay. There's nothing to fear. I'm here with you.'

"Why? Why was I so afraid?"

__

'I wish I could say but I have started to forget myself. It would seem the fear has not though. Still, I feel you ache as well. It is not the fear that caused it.'

"I do not know. It came upon me so fast I didn't know what happened. I just knew to run."

__

'I know. I felt compelled to yell it myself. My dear, I think it will pass. For it is getting closer. It will be soon now.'

"No, please, I wish it would not be. Even with the others being so good to me, you have been my dearest companion. I would miss your talks too greatly."

The voice was gentle and sounded like one smiling in understanding.

__

'Do not worry. I will still be with you. I only hope I will regain my memory someday. Have you told them?'

"No. I wouldn't know what to say."

__

'He did suspect it in the beginning, even when you were yet of awareness.'

She was quiet as she spoke again in sadness, "Why me? Why has this happened? What has happened. I know little of who I am or what I've been. No memories, only faded dreams of confusion. Will I ever know again?"

The voice was silent for a time. _'You were chosen because we share something. Something I once knew and had forgotten. I have even forgotten how this came to be. But the reason stands and will even when this is complete. We may know again soon. We can only hope. Will you be ready when the time comes?'_

With a shaky closing of her eyes, she nodded.

__

'Remember, though the spirit may still hold the image, the physical must be achieved for it to exist. A trial will come upon you. It will be frightening but be strong. I will be with you. Even as the physical will be foreign, the image will create it to be its own. What semblance it may have to its past will be eliminated.' 

Again silence, the voice grew sad yet worried. _'It will… hurt. Are you prepared?'_

Again she trembled as she nodded, "It is why you led me out here, away from the others, isn't it?"

__

'Yes. It cannot be interrupted. I wish there was another way. Demo… '

"I-I know. I-I'm ready." She sat up against the bank, hearing the sounds of footsteps nearing, and the fear in her heart growing.

__

'Be strong. It grows near.'

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

__

'I won't.'

The voice was silent even as the evening was approaching and the sounds stopped. Something stood close to her as she looked up. She didn't wish to see the face, she'd didn't want to remember even as a deep voice spoke.

"Well, well. Has the ocean dropped me a mermaid? My, ye be a purty l'ttle t'ing." The man sat down beside her; still she would not open her eyes as she held her knees. 

Tears began to fall even as she felt the fear getting stronger.

__

I-I'm afraid.

__

'I will be with you. It is the only way. I am with you!'

In the silent beach, one scream pierced the air as the waves crashed, until it died and there was nothing.

__

'Sleep now. Sleep.'

It is complete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

In Tokyo

He dropped cup with a clatter, clutching at his chest. The other two faces growing white.

He look at them, his eyes filling, "You felt it, didn't you? Even a little." his voice was quiet and filled with pain.

The others nodded, their eyes filling.

"She's hurt."

"And there's nothing we can do." Replied the other miserably.

"I must find her! She needs me now! I feel it all the more!" Their connection made them this way and his closeness with the others made them feel it radiate from him.

He hit his hands hard on the table, "I swear I will find her! It cannot be for him to find her first!" His tears spilt forward as the other two reached a hand to him in comfort.

"We can't know the extent of the pain you felt but the little we did, we know it was bad. Don't worry, we _will _fin her." 'Ki spoke with determination as 'Ten nodded.

He could only nod as he felt her screams deep within, he himself pushing against screaming himself. Then the scream was gone and he could feel her no more, only the residual impression it had left.

He looked up, the tears stopped and instead grew dispirited again. 

"It is gone. I can feel her no more."

"Then her pain has stopped at least. Don't worry, we will locate her somehow. At least we know she is not hurting any more." 'Ten said.

"I hope so," he replied, rising and going to the sliding doors to gaze at the morning sun, "Let her be safe again. Let us find her soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I don't know what you will all think of this. I tried to be not too descriptive as not to offend or bother anyone against NC-17. I wasn't going there if I could help it. This idea was in the original plan when I began writing so I guess that's about it. You know what happened so no need for details. Just working up to it so you could figure it out yourselves. No offense then?

I hope I rated this appropriately. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it other wise. I know some were hoping for a certain something to happen soon and I've begun working on it. You may or may not have noticed it, ^^ LOL. So if there's anything wrong or any comments, please do R&R. Cha!


	15. Reflections II: What We Hide

****

Chapter Fifteen

When she opened her eyes again, her vision blurry, she could only make out flashes of bright lights passing over her even as she felt her self moving very quickly on something with wheels. Her ears began to make out noises, starting faintly until they became very loud and she winced, wishing to curl up but feeling she could not move. Her head moving slowly and she could hear their voices.

Teno and Terra, Terra appearing very worried as she ran along with Teno who gripped the side of the metal bed she was rolling on. She heard other voice calling out things that made no sense to her, but she focused on Teno's, his eyes wide. But beyond his look of worry, she saw something else. Something he was hiding, and the way he always looked at these other strangers with a slight look of suspicion, something he didn't want them to know, even as he'd glance to Terra and her eyes seemed to flash the same.

She could hear him, even as his voice was made only for her to hear.

"Whatever happens, Etain, say nothing. For your own sake, say nothing."

Etain could only blink in response; her mind feeling very burnt out. She could hear the others tell Teno he had to wait and for him to insist he couldn't, that he was her doctor. Credential would be looked at later but they didn't argue.

Just as quickly, she was in a room surrounded by more lights and several strange beeping. Even so her mind was closing down again and her eyes couldn't focus. Still her ears continued to work at intervals.

"2nd degree burns… possible internal bleeding… head trauma… get me some anesthetic stat!"

"T-Ten-no-s-san…" She tried to mutter but he only placed a gentle finger to her lips and shook his head, with a faint smile. As they placed a mask over her mouth and nose, she felt the panic fill her and her eyes went wide. But before she could scream she felt suddenly drowsy. As her eye slowly shut the last she heard were Teno's words. 

"All will be well."

* * * 

When she woke again, she felt a bandage around her head and right arm, and a small tube that helped her breath. A slight prick came from her arm as she saw a needle from a tube stuck to her left arm, and a quiet beep came every few seconds from somewhere near her. 

Blinking, she saw that the room was dark but for a small light behind her and a little from a window to her left. Her ears adjusting quicker then her eyes, she heard soft voices.

"How were you able to forgo the blood check? I would have thought they'd have insisted."

"And find what? That she's possibly not human? That there's no record of her existence? I rather not go into the sticky questions."

"Demo _we _don't even know that she might be a missing person. As for being human…"

"Terra-chan, trust me. Can you believe that Etain even comes close to our make up? No, I know there is much more to her then we realize. And I'd rather be the one to find this out then a bunch of amateurs."

There was a pause of silence, "Teno-san, what aren't you telling me? What happened that made everything you do so secretive?"

Etain could finally make out two shadowed shapes at the end of her bed as one moved away from the other, facing the window.

A sigh came from Teno at the window, "I don't really know. I was just thrown into this role. As a boy I suddenly found myself the heir to a large manor and fortune. But as I grew older I found it hid secrets. Secrets only meant for me to find. How did I know this, you ask? Quite by accident actually. Stumbling around my new home I found the secret panel that somehow had my hand print and DNA stored to allow me in. I learn everything I could in school and later in college and University, just to understand what I had discovered. What you know as the lab wasn't always like that. It used to be a study with books and papers on things I never quite could grasp. Even now I only have just enough knowledge to get by. It was those books and papers that help me build the lab and understand better what it could be used for. Most of my colleagues thought me nuts to research such things and I was laughed out of that society. But I kept on. My work remained quiet as it was meant to stay when I discovered that room. "

"What did your parents think?"

Teno head was low and his voice even more quiet, "I never knew them. I just woke up one day in a strange bed and some lawyer telling me I was a very fortunate young man with a large fortune to go with it. I never really understood who my benefactor was or how he even knew me. Only that he was dead and left everything to me." He paused a moment.

"There was one strange thing. A letter left with the will that no one but I was to read and only when I turned 18."

"And? You're almost 22 already, haven't you read the letter?"

Again he was quiet. "Yes… and no. I read it demo, I could not understand what it meant. It was very strange."

"Perhaps if I read it?"

He turned to her, "I don't know. The rules were strict on who read it. Perhaps," he turned back to the window, "later."

Terra was about to reach out a hand to him when Etain suddenly coughed involuntarily. Both turned to her, Teno coming to her side quickly, "My lady, how are you feeling?"

Etain was a bit red for having listened to their conversation and only hoped they didn't realize she'd heard quite a bit.

"I-I don't know," she said in her quiet voice, "What happened?"

Terra blinked in surprise but Teno answered, "We heard you scream and found you down the beach, unconscious and burned. Someone else must have heard as well. Sirens suddenly surrounded us before we could move. Luckily they're more believing in innocence here and we were driven here to Charlotte Town."

"Your dress was torn and nearly burned away as well," Terra interjected, "but we found no sign of what caused it. We… we thought you would know. There were… we found… footprints… then they disappeared into the sea and… " Terra reddened slightly, not sure how to word it.

Teno leaned forward wit concern, taking Etain hand gently, "Did anyone hurt you?"

Etain's eyes widened and tears began to fall as she turned away, puling her hand free. She couldn't look at them now, as she curled up painfully, the needle stinging as she moved.

Teno sat back, a mixed look of grief for Etain and anger towards the perpetrator or pain.

"I-I don't know," was all they could hear from behind her. Teno looked to Terra who returned the look with a knowing nod, walking to the door. She peeked out carefully and quietly closed it again.

"All clear," she whispered. Teno nodded and turned to Etain, pulling something from his pocket.

"Do not worry, this will help you sleep."

Without a word, Etain jerked but a little as he injected a needle into her arm and her eyes closed again, her arms going limp as she sighed softly.

With gentle ease, Teno picked her up in his arms and felt her lightweight settle in well as he came to the door where Terra still stood. With a cautious eye, she stepped through and he followed, making their way down the dim hallway, away from the nurse's station and to the nearest exit stairs.

"Roof or ground?" He asked.

"Floor. Chopper would have been too hard to explain for a hospital with no report coming in."

Quickly they made it to the ground floor, getting outside into the night as Terra spoke into a small phone. Just as silently a dark car with tinted windows pulled up and the driver jumped out to help them in, closing the door with as little a slam as it would permit.

After about ten minutes of silence, Terra sighed, looking behind her at the distant twinkling lights.

"I guess we're lucky security here is lax at night."

Teno chuckled, "They probably don't often have one of their patients stolen in the night. Can we afford to return to our original location?"

Terra was looking through a small day timer as she nodded, "Yes, I don't believe they will come knocking at our door anytime soon. They didn't know who we are and I doubt they'll suspect a wealthy visitor as being a good doctor as well."

Teno raised a sardonic brow as frowned, "Thanks."

Terra chuckled, "Any time. At least it covers our assets for now. They should forget about it in a few weeks, perhaps months."

"I'd prefer weeks," Teno spoke quietly, as looked down at Etain sleeping face. He frowned slightly. "What trials we overcome for one such of grace, oh lady of the light."

Terra grinned, "Sounds very Shakespearean."

He shrugged, "Might be. Just kind of came to me. I do know one thing. Whatever happens, we must protect her."

She nodded, "I feel it too, Teno-chan." She took his hand giving it a squeeze, "Whatever happens."

* * *

For once, he didn't wake up before the sun. Quite the contrary, the sun had beaten him by three hours and almost seemed to glitter with glee for its victory. With a strained smile, he nodded his defeat as he rose. Walking out of his room, he gave a crooked grin to his new 'house guests', one slumped over a couch and snoring away and the other half under the coffee table, his mouth hanging open. Seems some things never change, he thought.

Chuckling, he surveyed the mess of cloaks and arm strewn about the living room and the dirty mugs and plates on the table from the night before. Seeing his mug on its side he was reminded of the night before and he suddenly frowned again, a slight ping of pain coming from somewhere in his chest. Pushing down the wave of emotion beginning to rise, he turned toward the bathroom and a hot shower.

About half an hour later, having dressed and toweling his long queue of hair, found Ki beginning to rise, bumping slightly into the table with a groan as he fell back down, mumbling something about 'cursed contraptions' and the makers of them. 

With another small grin, he stepped out through the sliding doors and onto his small balcony, glancing at the semi-busy street below and back to the sunny horizon. He didn't even hear the doors sliding silently behind him and footsteps coming to join him at his left.

It was a minute or two before anything was said. With a bit of chortle, Ki began.

"'Ten always was a loud sleeper."

He chuckled at that, still facing forward, "I'm surprised you slept at all."

Ki shrugged, "You'd be surprised what sleepless nights does to a guy. I could say the same for you. I recall you going to his room with quite a handful of pillows."

"And you with pails of water." He grinned at the thought, "Well, 'you'd be surprised what sleepless nights does to a guy'."

Ki turned to his friend, "Yie, what has been happening with you, I mean since we saw you last?"

He sighed, still looking forward, "What hasn't happened. Too much for me to really make it short." He explained the dreams and sleepless nights of prowling and even taking a fight or two.

"Well you were always one to help those in distress. But I would hope you don't do that so often. It's not really our business to bother with this worlds problems."

Yie nodded, "I know. I don't really go looking for them they just happen when I go out. Well, not so often now. Not since that day."

"Care to elaborate?"

He explained about his encounter with five female senshi and why. Ki sucked in his breath silently.

"So. He's here then."

Again Yie nodded grimly, "I had hoped I had the advantage but it seems he is relentless. He wasn't all that impressed the last time I interfered but damned if I care. I'll find her before him, no matter the stakes."

Ki laid a hand on his shoulder, "We are with you no matter what." There was sudden loud snore as if 'Ten were agreeing in his sleep. With a glance to each other, they burst out laughing, even as 'Ten mumble in his sleep, turning on his side.

"One more turn and he'll fall off," chuckled Yie. Seeing his friend's face grow serious, he again turned toward the sun.

"What about these senshi? Do they prove a threat to our mission?"

"I don't know. I don't believe so. But I'd rather not have them interfering. They seem way too curious and I don't need anymore distractions then necessary. They are most likely the protectors of this planet. The less chance meeting, the better."

Ki nodded, "Agreed. Guardians seem rather protective of their homes and things may get sticky. We should know." He gave a crooked grin as he too watched the sun.

Yie was silent for a moment before he spoke; "Do you suppose…"

"…They might know of her?" Ki finished, "Who knows. But we don't have time to find out and like you said…"

"Right." Stretching his arms over his head, he gave his damp hair a shake, a few strands whipping at his face and Ki who held up a hand.

"Hey, watch where you aim that!"

With a laugh, Yie suddenly sniffed a little closely at Ki before wrinkly his nose slightly, "Exactly when did you bathe last?"

With a shrugged, Ki grinned, "Who counts these days. But some hot water would be nice."

"Well try out the shower. It's quite something. These people don't do too badly for their technology. And I'm going to have to do something about your clothes. Apparently cloaks are considered rather strange on this world."

There was a yawn from behind and 'Ten came up, scratching his mess of wild hair which had come loose of its restraints, the remnants of a ponytail. Simultaneously, Ki and Yie sniffed at 'Ten and back away back into the living room.

"If you thought me bad…"

Yie nodded, heading for his room, "Yeah, I forgot."

'Ten just stood there blinking, taking a quick sniff to arms, and looking up again.

"What?"

~~~

Mamoru stood out on patio of his rented cottage near the beach, watching the moonlight over the ocean waters. The night was very quiet and he was glad for it. He hadn't tried to sleep yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. These days he never knew what he would dream. 

After arriving in Canada, he had felt compelled to be near the ocean again and planned for his stop to be in PEI. Since leaving Paris, his dreams had all but left him. The day the rose vanished, he'd felt empty and yet he hadn't cared. The dreams rested more now, giving him his peace. And yet still, he could not sleep very often. Some uneasiness settle around him, like something being left undone.

The cool breeze brushed his hair against his face and he sighed. How long had it been now? Months, too many to count. At least seeing the moon now was not so painful. Instead it gave him peace, almost seeing what he desired within its face glittering beautifully down to him. 

His mind shifted again to that afternoon, seeing that girl. What had made him think of an angel? Or even his angel? She had been so frightened by him that he'd felt stupid to think such things. 

Taking a gulp from a cup of coffee on the patio table, he turned to his cottage just as he heard a car drive by not far off. He frowned.

The road that went past his place about a kilometer away was private but for some cottages and a large house some miles away. But it was very late and the car sounded like it was heading toward that that house. 

__

But no one is permitted there, he thought, _and it seems very odd anyone would be visiting this time of night._

He had found out from the people around the area that the place of which he thought was owned by a wealthy foreigner who seldom came but preferred his privacy. Even so, people came to gawk at his house, which was of the Victorian Era and very beautiful. He had even thought to see for himself but never got around to it.

Putting it out of his mind, he went in and again stared at his computer monitor that blinked back at him. He'd started typing a letter but could never get past the first word. He'd thought to write to Unazuki but wasn't sure what to say or how to explain his sudden departure.

The girls? What could he say? They want to know where he was and he didn't feel ready for that yet. Even if he didn't give a return address, Ami or even Setsuna would figure it out somehow. Perhaps Motoki but even then he didn't know what could be said. He might spill some information by accident to the girls.

With a sigh, he instead turned off the screen. Perhaps tomorrow. 

Entering his room, he threw some short and muscle top and again tried to sleep, staring out at the moon that shone through his window.

"Usako," he whispered, feeling his voice choke, " I think of you everyday. What should I do? Can I keep running? I don't know if I'll ever be ready to go back again."

The moon only glowed down on him as the stars twinkled in response. With a sigh, Mamoru turned his back to the window and slowly fell asleep.

~~~

So, I hope I haven't bored you all yet. I feeling very tired right now, working and all. Aaaaaand, I'm going back to college in September so I'm psyched about that. Anyway, here's a little pop quiz for you all. What do you think is happening so far and who are our mystery people? Dare I ask that question? Just curious if I should continue being so secretive or if you all have it figured out already. Well then, R&R. Cha!


	16. Discovering

****

Chapter Sixteen

'Ten had the most peculiar look on his face as the three of them left the department store, between that of a cat who just got its shots and a nervous twitch. 

"Do…" he started, "Do they… are they always like that? I mean, actually throwing clothes at you, even _dress you_?"

Yie chuckled, "Well they can be a little aggressive but I don't know that they've dressed anyone yet. I believe it's some sort of technique they use in selling their wares."

'Ten just looked at him, "I never thought a female would ever…" here he gave an involuntary shiver, causing both Yie and Ki to laugh.

"She wasn't really that attractive, was she?" Ki grinned.

Again 'Ten looked funny at him, "Attractive? She had greens practically growing from her teeth! And what is with this odd thing they call 'money'? The look she gave me when I began to leave!"

Yie chuckled, "It seems to keep this particular society organized somehow. And they appear to like it that way. She sure did smile at you, 'Ten when you passed her the currency I gave you."

With another shiver 'Ten brought the collar of his new blue pleather jacket up, dawning a pair of shades and glancing about at his surroundings. "So what do they call this place?"

"A mall," Yie answered, "Rather strange I know but quite a convenience grouping shops like this, even adding venues of food. I rather like it."

"Do the females of this planet ever stop gawking?" Ki commented looking a little perturbed over the rim of his shades at some girls giggling at a fountain.

Again Yie had to grin; "It seems to be a strange past time here. But I think it's something else as well. He motioned for them to take a seat at a near by table and left. After a while, he returned with a tray of food.

"I know the wrappings look strange but give it a try. And 'Ten, don't eat the wrapper." This gained a glare from 'Ten and chuckle from Ki.

"Think me a complete simpleton?" he said icily.

"Well," Ki started, "There was that one time…"

"Oh shut up!"

The others laughed as 'Ten just crumpled the wrapper, tossed it at them and ate, muttering between bites.

After they'd ate, Ki turned to Yie, "So, what do you mean by 'something else'? It sounds important."

Taking a swallow of his drink, Yie glanced around and leaned in a bit. "Well, when I first walked about here, I tended to get some rather unwanted attention. People, girls in particular, would come up to me, practically shrieking with joy, like they knew me. I've even had a few ask me something rather strange. "Ever heard of an 'autograph'?"

'Ten shook his head as Ki was thoughtful, "I think it might have something to do with signing a paper or something. When we arrived, I went out into the city myself and was almost attacked. Not by the conventional weapons but paper and I believe writing utensils. It was rather odd. It was for that reason we stuck to the dark."

Yie nodded, "Quintessentially, it seemed as it might be that I looked like someone rather important here. Demo, my guess is that they've not been seen for quite some time for such an attack."

'Ten nodded, "Well, I do not like this. It grows irritating the longer we stay here." He glanced behind again as some girls waved his way, and he gritted his teeth, turning back to Yie, "Isn't there something we can do about it? What have you done?"

Carefully checking that no one was watching them, Yie pulled the sleeves of his jacket back a bit, revealing the silver wrist bands. Both faces grew serious, saying nothing as Yie covered them again and nodded silently.

"Hai. They have protected me, almost made me invisible to these people. I rarely get a second look. But takes a bit out of me from long use. Like you, I tend to stick with the dark." He glanced down at his wrists sadly for a moment; "Even now I can feel her warmth from them. It has helped me thus far."

Both laid a hand on his arms, a sympathetic smile on their faces, "We know."

Yie looked up again, "Do you still posses your gifts of the hime?"

Both nodded. 'Ten presented his right hand where a silver band inscribed with strange writing and a deep blue jewel rested on a finger. The jewel seemed to swirl when one looked deep into it, looking to posses something very powerful.

Ki reached inside his tanned pleather jacket and pulled out a silver medallion the size of his palm on a strong silver chain about his neck. It too was inscribed with strange writing around an iridescent stone that seemed to vary between a pearly white to that of a clear stone. It two seemed to posses a power.

Yie nodded, as Ki looked quizzical. "The hime did present you with a gift as well, did she not?"

"Hai. Demo, I presented it to…" he spoke too quietly but they understood. He glanced up again, "It was such that it could take any form I chose and I it did suit my beloved. When she gave me these," he motioned with his wrists, "They took on their new task well, even as they bonded me with her everlastingly. But that is not why I asked you. I have found that may be shielded as well. Now here's what you must do…"

After a few complex instructions, the other two nodded and closed their eyes; their stones glowing briefly before it died. They opened their eyes; both looking a bit spent for a moment.

"You're right, it does take a bit out me," Ki remarked.

Yie nodded, "You'll get use to it soon. Now then, let's leave here. You'll see the results soon enough."

Just as he said, they left without a problem, people not even noticing that anyone even passed them as they continued on.

"We're not totally invisible, are we?" 'Ten asked, surprised by the results.

Yie grinned, "No, not completely. We just aren't anything special for people to notice." She frowned a little uncomfortably as they passed some girls waving in the direction and winking. **Anime sweatdrop** "Okay, so the females still notice but it's just the appearances, not any preconceived ideas of who we are."

Ki grinned, nodding sarcastically, "Uh huh, and you really don't mind the attention anyway, do you?"

"Shimatta." He glowered as the passed the girls, causing 'Ten to chortle at Yie.

"You're picking up some bad habits on this planet, Yie."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." He answered sarcastically. "Kakkoii! I want to get out here now."

"Hai!" the others laughed as they left the mall, bags in hand and a dark faced Yie leading the way.

* * *

Later that evening, while 'Ten and Ki sat glued to the TV, having not seen such a 'odd invention', Yie stood out on the balcony, watching the sunset. Though nothing eventful had happened, he felt weary and was glad to drop his guard when they reached the apartment. Now that the others were with him, he felt sure the search would go much improved.

As he glanced down to the street he suddenly blinked. There stood a figure not far below and they seemed to be looking up at him.

__

It was that girl! The dark hared child he'd once seen during his first visit to the mall and then after that attack in the park. But how? And what was she doing here?

Instead of returning her gaze, he pretended not to notice and turned to return inside. The others may want to hear about it.

* * *

"What's the point coming here, Haruka-chan?" Makoto spoke as they walked out of parking lot, "Motoki checks on it regularly. What are we planning to find?"

Haruka was quiet for a moment, her expression thoughtful, " I'm not entirely sure but Hotaru felt she had to come here. Rather then argue, I'll go with it. And perhaps we may find a clue about Mamoru's location."

"Well, Hotaru sure did take off soon as we stopped. I wonder why?"

"We'll soon find out. Look." Not far in front of them Hotaru stood staring up at Mamoru's old apartment building intently.

"Hotaru?" Haruka spoke as they approached her, "What are you looking at?"

"Him." She said simply. Quizzical, both glanced at the direction she stared at. A number of floors up someone had just turned away, a sweep of dark hair swishing as they disappeared. There was a gasp as Haruka's eyes widened.

"It can't be," she whispered. 

"Nani?" Makoto said, trying to find what she saw. 

"I… I saw… but it couldn't be. I would have felt it."

"Haruka-chan, you look like you've seen a ghost. Spit it out! What did you see?"

A bit paled, Haruka looked away. "Just that, a ghost. My mind is playing tricks. Anyone could look like that." She turned back to Makoto; "It's nothing. Come on." She began to walk towards the apartment doors with Hotaru, a very confused Makoto looking after her.

Having reached the apartment, Makoto unlocked the door with the key Motoki had given her. The place was very quiet and dim with the setting sun's light, coating it in an orange glow. Swallowing a bit hard, they entered, closing the door behind them.

"It's so… empty. Without him here, I mean." Makoto remarked, "Usagi always seemed to make it full of laughter when we hung out here."

"I know," Haruka muttered, walking through the living room. "I suppose we can separate and check the rooms. I'll start here."

"Hai," Makoto said quietly, "I'll check the kitchen."

Hotaru said nothing, just sat watching as the two others made a careful search of the place, being as silent as mice. After about 20 minutes, Haruka stood from searching under the couch, "Anything?"

"Lie," Makoto said as she returned to the living room. "I guess that just leaves his bedroom." She glanced rather quietly at the door where beyond it lay.

"I suppose we can both search it." Haruka said, answering Makoto unasked question.

"It just feels like we're invading something very sacred." She said uncomfortably.

"It'll be all right," Haruka said.

With a deep breath, Makoto opened the door. 

It felt like they entered a small cave. The drapes were half drawn and the bed made up tight and quiet, the closet empty and floor clean but for a throw rug and small table.

Haruka flicked on the light, glancing around; "I'll start with the desk."

"Right."

Makoto started with the dresser, stopping briefly at a silver framed photo of Mamoru and Usagi together, Chibiusa between them, all smiling happily. Makoto's eyes welled up and she looked away quickly, trying hard not to look back again.

"Here," Haruka said suddenly, holding up a note pad. It was blank but Haruka grinned anyhow.

"I believe we can something on this."

"You think Mamoru would write where he was going?"

Haruka shrugged, "Most organized people tend make notes, especially if they're traveling."

"Worth a shot, I suppose."

Haruka sat, grabbing a pencil and began to carefully shade the page. Almost like magic, letters began to appear and Haruka began to grin.

"You found something?" Hotaru said softly as she came into the room.

Makoto nodded as she whistled and Haruka read it.

"Hiedelburg, Germany."

Makoto grinned. "Bingo."

* * *

So, boring? Sorry, kinda tired but I wanted to update y'all. My sis is getting married soon so I'll be gone for a month. LOL oh and if anyone would like to help me fundraising money for her (An idea my mother had.), just a dollar or something, just let me know. It's to help her and her fiancé get started. Anywho, R&R if you please. Cha! 


	17. I Won't Tell: The Hidden Truth

Hey all! Back I am and tired too. So, I'm moving to Manitoba, big move and all and thought I should update at least one of my stories. Maybe two, we'll see. And yes, I agree with one of my reviewers. It has been getting confusing with some of my characters. I'll try real hard to make sense now, seeing as being confusing doesn't exactly interest some people. That and I'm pretty sure most of you have fairly good guesses on people, no matter how hard I try to hide the fact ^^;

But anywho, I'm still keeping certain people secret and keep you guessing, just keep the suspense up. But the obvious ones (mainly those being my 'mysterious' three some) will be cleared up. So, let the story commence and thanks for your continued support and patience. Cha!

****

Chapter Seventeen

The first thought that floated to her mind as she wearily opened her eyes the next morning was not a good one.

An overwhelming urge to find the nearest toilet and become fast friends.

Before she knew it, her face was hanging over the rim in her own bathroom and her throat was burning from its outburst. Feeling faint, she panted for breath and leaned against the cool surface of the near by bathtub. Fighting any further urges and blinked at the morning sunlight filtering in through the lightly draped window of the bathroom.

What in the world was coming over her? She'd never felt like this. At least not that she could ever recall.

There was a gentle knock from the adjoining bedroom door, then a tentative, "Etain-chan?"

"In here, Terra-san," Etain spoke hoarsely as she could hear quickened footstep, heard a gasp and felt Terra's presence kneel beside her, a cool hand pressed to her forehead.

"Etain-chan, what's wrong?" the titan hared woman questioned distressed.

Etain was quiet even as she tentatively touched her abdomen, feeling a peculiar cramp pulse inside her. What the voice had told her in riddle, was _this_ what she meant by it?

"I…I felt sick and…" she quickly clutched her stomach and mouth at the same time, rushing once again to the bathroom fixture and feeling the burn with release anew.

Terra tenderly rubbed Etain's back as she again leaned against the tub, coughing in between gasps. "It could be a mild touch of the flu."

"Do you really believe so?" her words were hopeful yet there was an obvious note that concerned Terra. Thinking quietly to herself, she put on a brave face.

"Why don't you stay in bed today and get some rest. I have to go the shops today and I'll pick something up for you."

Etain gave her a meaningful look, even as Terra tried very hard not to let her emotions show. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

Having been able to avoid Teno that morning as she headed out the door, Terra decided to go with her own choice of vehicle rather then that of taking the chauffeured car as they usually did to avoid people. Hopping into a black Porsche she quickly drove off the beachfront property and headed for the main road.

About half way there she saw a dark hared young man walking along the dirt road. Feeling rather concerned for Etain's health she was torn between being a Good Samaritan and getting back as soon as possible without arising alarm in Teno. But as she drew closer and resigned to her helpful nature and pulled over.

"Konnichiwa! Need a lift?"

The startled young man glanced over to her and blinked. It almost seemed as if he'd not even noticed that she'd been coming down the road. Lowering her shades a bit she looked closer at his face. There was a deep hurt there she could see it. But before she could ask further he smiled and nodded.

Later as they drove down the main highway, wind whipping at her loose hair she tried small talk. "Watashi no nomae wa Hirayoshi Terra desu. Anata?"

Again he stared at her in surprise and then smiled, "Watashi no nomae wa Chiba Mamoru. You speak Japanese."

She grinned at him, "Born there. I take it you're from there too. So, what brings you out this far?"

He was quiet for a moment before he stared at the road ahead, "Just traveling. I needed to some time to think and Tokyo is rather noisy for that."

"Tokyo? Sugoi, what a coincidence. Same town too it seems. Demo, you picked the right place to relax. I take it you're staying at one of the cottages near the beach."

"Hai. You as well?"

She gave a laugh, "Not quite. Chiba-san, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded, even as his eyes seem to wander again back to the water.

"You don't seem to be enjoying your stay. If I were to venture a guess, I'd almost think you don't belong here."

His stunned face told her the truth. Slowly, he lowered his head, speaking quietly; "No I suppose I don't."

"Care to share?" she asked gently, "I know we've just met but it might help to get it out. I'm usually a good shoulder to cry on."

Taking a breath, Mamoru spoke of his travel as an escape… escaping a harsh pain and the memories that lay with it; of avoiding those who'd rather be a constant reminder of his past and driving him to go on with life.

"They believe I need to… continue on with my 'future'. But instead, I'd rather flee from it."

"Sounds almost like shirking ones duties." She commented as she kept her gaze on the road. "I know that may seem harsh, but your friends sound like they are truly concerned for you. Demo, surely they'd have a reason to want to keep a close eye on you."

"I suppose they did. I tried to escape the pain… in other ways."

"Ah." She quietly took this in. "And they wouldn't hear of it."

He grunted, "That's one way of putting it. It's my life, isn't it? I mean I have the choice to do what I wish with it, don't I?"

"I'm the wrong one to ask about that. And whether we like it or not I believe that decision belongs to a higher power then us and shouldn't be messed with. But I'm guessing you realized that by now or we wouldn't be talking here."

He nodded quietly. Again he stared out to the ocean. "I miss her. And I suppose that is why I'm still here. She wouldn't want me to go like that."

Terra glanced sadly at the young man; "She must have been something special."

"More then you know. She was my life." There was a hint of wistful smile playing on his lips, "Sometimes I almost feel like she's still with me, that I never truly lost her. It's almost comforting at time. And yet, a little painful."

"That is a true soul mate, Chiba-san," Terra said with a smile, "And one day I believe that you will see her again. Perhaps not in this life time, but someday, you will."

Mamoru smiled, thinking of the irony she had spoken of and not known it. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hirayoshi-san." 

"Onegai, call me Terra."

"Mamoru then." He nodded his thanks as he felt better then he had in days.

Having almost reached Cavendish, Terra spoke again.

"So, where would you like to go? I'll drop you off."

"Anywhere will be fine. I have no real plans today. Just sight seeing I suppose. I can probably catch a bus back to the cottages."

"Then maybe we'll meet again." She smiled as she pulled over near one of the stores on the main street, turning to him. "Here's my card. If you need anything, give me a shout." 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Mamoru nodded gratefully and glanced down at the card, his eyes widening and staring back at Terra.

"It was nice meeting you, Chiba Mamoru. Cha!" and she roared off down the street.

Mamoru held the card with a startled expression. The name was her's but the address that rested below was the cause for his start. 

__

She's from the manor!

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Haruka-chan?" Makoto asked her companion as she belted into her seat aboard a large aircraft, "I mean, shouldn't _all_ of the others know about this?"

Haruka shook her head, "We need someone to stay and watch out for anymore of those strange attacks. It wouldn't do to leave Tokyo unprotected, now would it?"

Makoto sighed with worry, "I don't know. It just doesn't sit well with me. And Minako-chan will be furious once she reads that letter I left. We could have at least told them in person."

"No time, I'm afraid," came Michiru's voice from the seats in front of them as she leaned over the seat, "Besides, Setsuna-chan will explain once we've arrived."

Makoto frowned, "They're gonna kill me after this."

Haruka grinned, "Too late for that now. We're over the ocean now."

With a sigh of defeat, Makoto nodded. "So, what will we do once we reach Germany? We have no idea where Mamoru-san might be staying."

"Or whether he's still there," Haruka said with a slight frown, glancing over a piece of paper. "Apparently Motoki's oneesan (sister) saw him for a while. Demo, I know she's not in Germany."

"Isn't she going to school in France?" Michiru asked.

Nodding, Haruka continued, "He gave this to me before we left. Apparently she wrote Motoki about it but wouldn't say where she'd seen him. And she had him promise not to tell us."

"Why would she do that?"

"I can think of a reason," Makoto said dimly as Haruka nodded. "You don't think he would…"

"I don't know, but we've got to get there as soon as we can and find out. I hope we're not too late."

* * *

Germany turned out to be a dead end and by the time the girls had checked every possible lead, a week had passed and Makoto was beginning to feel restless.

"So much for that," she muttered as they left yet another hostel with no clue of Mamoru's whereabouts. "And with Minako's last screaming fit over the phone, I don't know how much more my head can take!"

Michiru grinned a little as they walked back towards their own hostel, "Cheer up, Makoto-chan. It could have been worse. Had Rei been on the phone, you might not be hearing at all."

Makoto gave a sheepish grin, "True enough, I suppose. So, do you think Haruka had any luck in her search?"

Just as she spoke, both girls' wrist communicators beeped and Haruka's face popped into view, "Any luck, you two?"

"Lie," Makoto sighed, "Just another mistaken identity. This is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"What about you, Haruka-chan?" Michiru asked.

Shaking her head, Haruka betrayed a small grin, "Not here but I did happened to find out where Unazuki's been going to school." She held up a postcard with a picture of an old school and some girls in front smiling gleefully in their uniforms.

"Recognize anyone?" 

Looking closely, both gasped, "Unazuki!"

"Correct. Found it one of the souvenir shops. Apparently she's in Paris and not only that, I know where her school is. Let's say we pay her a visit, shall we?"

With grins, they nodded.

"Hai!"

* * *

Etain sat perfectly still, staring blankly to the near by window. Terra, standing by the same window was holding something in her hands, rather looking like she'd just been bitten, and staring at Etain. Her eyes said it all of what had occurred only minutes ago.

"Etain," she whispered, "I…"

"Onegai, don't say anything, Terra-san," her eyes never moved, her voice the same faint sound it had always been. But those eyes, how they spoke volumes. Terra could feel her own well up as she set down the test and sat down beside Etain, gently taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Something did happen, Etain-chan and no matter how you try, you can't hide the fact now. Especially not to me. Oh, Etain-chan." She embraced the still girl even as there still was no movement.

Pulling away slowly, Terra looked upon Etain's face and still no emotion showed. "Is there… can I do anything to help you?"

"No," the quiet response came, "I have to accept my fate. One cannot fight destiny."

Terra couldn't understand, "Etain-chan… nani…" she began to rise, "I must talk to Teno-san."

"Onegai!" Etain's suddenly gripped Terra's hard and she looked up to her with pleading eyes, "Onegai (please), Terra-san… don't tell him. He can't know!" her quiet voice grew a little, almost a choked sound emanating even as she whispered again, looking back at the window with her blank expression.

"He mustn't know. Not now"

Terra looked in alarm as two tears slid down the pale girls emotionless face. Sitting down again, she pulled Etain to her, embracing her like a mother.

"All right," she responded quietly, "I won't tell him. Not yet at least. I promise."

At those words, Etain suddenly collapsed into Terra's embrace and wept like never before. The once silent girl gave a horrible cry before weeping silently into Terra's shoulder. Terra held her tight, rocking back and forth, rubbing her back and crooning softly, blinking hard even as her own tears began to fall."

"I promise."

* * *

Well anywho, I suppose that may suffice some curiosity for now and the big issue I was debating on adding has been resolved. I just hope it works out well. Do tell me if it's a big mistake. I'm guessing you all know what's happened. And I'd rather not have to spell it out. Ruin's the story telling. Demo, I will be busy again it seems. Let me know what you think. You know the drill. R&R onegai!

*~FaerieStar~*


	18. Spectre's of the Past

Hey all!! J I'm now in my new location and **bang** I'm jobless, penniless and miserable. I'm supposed to be getting ready to go back to college not far from here and wouldn't you believe I have not the foggiest idea how to pay for it. Banks are stupid, ne? Complicated story so I won't bore you with details. LOL Anywho, ya all are probably wringing your hands at me to finish. Sooooo, without further adieu, on with the show! Er, story, right, hehe ^^;

Thank you to all my faithful readers. Your comments as always are treasured and understood. I shall strive to carry out your every whim. :P Don't we all wish for that. Cha!

****

Chapter Eighteen

"Pardon moi?" Michiru stepped up to desk in the large school office while Haruka and Makoto waited not far away, Makoto just blinking at her surroundings and their immensity. 

"I've never seen such a huge school!" she whispered to Haruka, who grinned in return. "And you never told me Michiru was so fluent in French! Where'd she learn the language?"

Haruka turned to where Michiru was speaking, quite well actually, with the receptionist who seemed rather impressed with this foreigner. Looking back to Makoto's open mouth stare, she chuckled, "Comes with touring around. You do remember she is a well known violinist, don't you?"

Her face reddening a bit, Makoto looked chagrin, "I suppose it never occurred to me just _where_ she'd have toured." Then she blinked and looked at Haruka, "Don't tell me _you _know French as well! I can barely get through English as it is. You should have heard me the time Mamoru brought over his English friend to study buddies. Oh, what a mess."

She chuckled a little at the memory but grew saddened of how long ago that seemed. "When everything was normal." She said quietly.

With a comforting hand on her Makoto's shoulder, Haruka gave the best grin she could, "Hey, not really that normal. If I recall, you guys were having a time as it was trying to convince us of your usefulness, remember?"

Makoto smiled as the gesture of humor, "And you guys couldn't wait to show us how wrong we were."

"But it was _we _who were wrong. It was Koneko-chan (AN: Haruka's nickname for Usagi) who showed us that. Even at the risk of her own life." She said this last bit quietly, looking away distantly.

For once, Makoto saw something she'd never seen from Haruka. Glancing to see that Michiru was still busy, she pulled Haruka aside.

"Haruka-chan, there's something you're hiding. And I think I know what it is. Do you want to talk about it?"

She gave her head a shake and smiled to Makoto suddenly, "Why would you say that? I'm fine."

Feeling dubious, Makoto shook her head, "I don't think so."

"You worry to much, Makoto-chan," she began to go back to where they'd been waiting, but Makoto's grip tightened around her arm. She gave Makoto a hard look but hers was harder.

Her voice quiet yet firm, Makoto spoke, "I think it's time we had a chat. You stay here, I'm going to go talk with Michiru."

After about five minutes, Makoto returned grinning and took hold of Haruka's arm and began pulling her outside the building. Haruka glanced behind them, seeing Michiru give a wave and smile, yet her eyes said it all. Feeling betrayed, Haruka fumed as they left the building and the school grounds. 

Outside the gates, Makoto gave her shrill whistle and caught a cab instantly. Twenty minutes later they sat at small café with a lovely view of the Seine River, and two cups of coffee in front of them. Haruka had her arms crossed and her view maintained on the river as Makoto sipped quietly at her drink.

"Is there any purpose bringing me here?" she said at last, "We're not exactly finding our prince sitting around like this."

"Michiru said she'd be fine on her own and she'd meet us here in an hour or so. Besides, she'll have better luck searching then we do seeing as _neither_ of us knows the language that well." She grinned at Haruka's startled look; "Michiru was kind enough to tell me just how fluent you _really _are. Apparently we're in the same boat."

Again Haruka looked away, muttering. "Traitor."

After a minute, Makoto stared hard at Haruka, "Just how long have you been holding this all in, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka eyed Makoto, "Exactly how much did Michiru tell you?"

"Enough. Look she's as concerned as I am. She's seen more of you then me but you've betrayed your feelings in different ways. That argument with Mamoru for one."

Haruka's look grew dark, "You heard that?"

Shrugging impishly, Makoto nodded, "Kinda hard to miss when you're right outside the door. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop like that but I was just about to knock and couldn't help myself." She set her cup down.

Without even blinking, Haruka leaned forward on her elbows, rubbing her hands through her hair, and gave a long shaking sigh.

Makoto reached forward a hand but stopped midway. She knew Haruka was tough, just like her, and showing even this much emotion was, perhaps to some, a sign of weakness. Comfort wouldn't help till it was called for. Rather, she'd let her speak first.

Haruka stared at the table top for a while before slowly bringing her arms down and resting heavily on them, her face still its firm expression it had always been.

"I've only talked to Michiru about this, and even then not everything. I wanted to handle it my own way. I have to be strong, for the others and for Hotaru especially. I'm one of their leaders after all. What would I be to them if I broke down." She looked suddenly to Makoto, her eyes filled with pain, "You should see her eyes. Those little eyes should never have had to seen what they have this past year. First Nehelenia-sama, then Galaxia-sama, and now losing her best friend… She's grown faster then any normal child has had to, experiencing such pain no other child should. What kind of person would I be if I broke down in front of her, or the others? I literally attacked Rei on the same subject, for crying out loud!"

"I don't mean to sound brutal, Haruka-chan, demo Hotaru's not your ordinary child. She's not even _that_ if you think about it. She's a Senshi like the rest of us, and she understands pain all to well, probably even more so then some of us. It comes with the territory. Senshi of Death, if I remember correctly. The same Senshi you wanted eliminated because you thought she'd destroy the world. Who better then any of us to understand suffering so well. She'd understand if you needed to let it out now and then. You can't hold it in forever. It won't make it any easier. I should know."

Haruka looked at Makoto in surprise, "What are you saying? I've seen you nearly fall down on yourself since this happened."

Makoto gave a bitter laugh, "Only 'cause I've had my cry. I have a reputation to look out for too after all. Demo, before I met Usagi, I'd never have let those feelings show for a split second. I don't know if you ever heard that old rumor that went around when I first came to Tokyo. Probably not, demo the others may have brought it up for kicks. The thing is they never knew who I was before all this. That rumor did have a ring of truth in it unfortunately."

"You mean that you were kicked out of your old school for fighting. What has that to do with me?"

Makoto rolled her eyes irritably, "I see Minako _has_ been talking after all. That aside, they don't know the whole story. A year and a half before I came, my parents were killed in a plane crash. That would be enough to throw any kid into hysterics. Demo I never showed any emotions. Even at their funeral, I was stone faced. People even came to the conclusion that I didn't care. Well, that year some half-wit guy made that same assumption to my face right their in the school hall. Up until then, I'd never have shown anything but irritation but I'd been bottling my true emotions for months and all it needed was a match. Between my flood work of angry tears and turning that guy's face into bloody pulp, I let my emotions do the talking like a dam releasing pressure. I don't even remember hitting him that hard or what I all said. Only thing I knew when it was over was me being held back by several guys and that mess of a bastard lying there against the wall and my knuckles hurting like hell."

She took a sip of her coffee again, taking in a breath after, "I heard I got quite vocal, said a few things and they left me alone. They literally parted like the Red Sea whenever I came near. I terrified them. All because I held it in. The school thought it best if I left quickly, seeing as I sent that guy into a coma for a while. I suppose they didn't wish for me to tarnish their good name. And so I ended up in Tokyo three month later, with hopes of a fresh start. But it seemed my reputation was one step ahead of me. That same day I started school, they all seemed to have an exclusive on my life, especially Guiro. I really should see how he finds out about this stuff." She was quiet for a while.

Haruka could only stare. "Makoto-chan," she said quietly at last, "I… I didn't know."

She waved it off, "I've dealt with it already. Demo I learned one thing from the whole experience and from befriending Usagi. Nothing good is gained from hiding your feelings. Sooner or later you'll let it out, and somebody just might be there and get hurt. Is that really what you want the others to see?" She chuckled bitterly.

"It's funny, Mamoru said that stuff Ami gave him was worse tasting then I knew. I knew all right. During the time where I came out here and left that place, I went through a very deep depression, took the same stuff the docs suggested. I even considered some of the stuff Mamoru probably went through."

"Over some guy who told you off? Why ever for?"

Makoto gave an ironic grin, "That _same_ 'half-wit' also happened to be that 'old senpai' (AN: In this translation, I mean boyfriend) everyone hears me talk about, the one that broke my heart. Well he did and I almost literaly broke his. You see I _did_ hurt someone I cared about and I felt so guilty afterwards, I just wanted to give up. The whole thing is really ironic when you think about it. The same day I planned to just 'disappear', Usagi found me. I was just gonna have to wait till l later, I thought. Demo she took me to the arcade and introduced me to the others and just from that day, I decided I'd wait a little longer, see what would happen. I never thought about it again till Usagi died. Demo this time I wasn't alone and I didn't hold it in. And neither should you, Haruka-chan."

Haruka was silent, her eyes very still as she took this in. But slowly, her eyes began to well, something rarely if ever seen from her. She glanced down, gripping her hands tightly but Makoto could see her shaking already.

Without hesitation this time, she reached out and took Haruka's hand who gripped it hard in return.

"I…" Haruka whispered, "I cherished her, Makoto-chan. I truly did."

"We all did. We still do." 

"She was our princess and it was my sworn duty to protect her."

"I believe we had this argument with Rei."

Haruka chuckled bitterly, "The irony, ne?" she shook her head, "But it was more then that. The first few times when I met her, both as Uranus and myself, something always clicked. I'm sure I sent her for a confusion loop most of the time. Demo I'd find myself always worrying for my little Koneko-chan. When we found she was a possible target for the Heart Snatchers, when she even came to my door and try to reason with me, I'd be standing on the other side. When we all thought we'd lost her when she dove into the darkness, torn and totally true to herself to rescuing Saturn. (AN: Notice if you may, I am mixing Anime with Manga, something I didn't really intend but I wanted to get the point across and while the Anime had good examples and many, the manga has deeper ones. Gomen nasai if it bugs you at all.) The reality of that one event crashed around me and I found myself crying out." 

She looked at her arms suddenly like seeing something dear, "When I held her fragile form in my arms after Nehelenia had nearly killed her, the pain at seeing her suffering… it was agonizing." Here she suddenly looked off with a fond little smile, swallowing quickly to ward off tears.

"I can remember Michiru telling her of my unique characteristics when we discovered her to be the true princess and the tears that came from her as we left for our _own _mission. I swore even before then I'd protect her at any cost." She glanced down at the table, closing her eyes even as a tear escaped her eyes, her voice very quiet.

"I had to watch once from a distance when we lost her and the Moon Kingdom, when her light and the Queen's suddenly vanished. It was like a knife going through me. I was so helpless! And then again as she slipped away right before us in that hospital bed. It was a double-edged sword and I would have done something drastic if it hadn't been for Mamoru that night. We had to protect him and I had to set aside my own feelings once again." She gave a grunt of contempt, "Duty called."

She suddenly slammed a fist down on the table, causing it to shudder dangerously and other patrons to suddenly turn towards them. With a sweat drop, Makoto waved them off.

"Damn it, Endymion-sama! How could he be so selfish! His emotions were not the only ones to suffer!" her voice lowered again, and another tear escaped, "She was my little 'Odango' too."

Makoto watched silently for a while as Haruka only kept her head lowered. "That's it then, isn't it?" she said finally. "Losing that point to vent at. You're really mad at Mamoru more then anything. And at yourself."

Haruka didn't reply.

Makoto again reached for Haruka's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze at last, "He's dealing with it the only way he feels safe. And you need to deal with it your own way too. Demo not alone anymore. Remember that _we're_ still here. We won't leave."

Haruka finally looked up and for the first time Makoto had ever seen, her eyes looked haunted. Then, like a dam released, her tears escaped, her hands covering her face. Makoto moved over and enclosed Haruka in her arms like a hurt child. It was something she'd never have expected from this strong leader but it was good sign.

Not far away, Michiru stood smiling, her own tears slowly drying. Finally it had come. 

"All will be well."

Only a street away from her, two shadows watched quietly.

* * *

"That's her," Yie spoke quietly, slipping back into the dim alley. "I knew I'd seen her before."

"The girl from the mall you mentioned?" Ki asked, adjusting his shades, "But what is so significant about that?"

Yie bit on his thumbnail thoughtfully, "Every time I've seen that little girl that other aqua hared one wasn't too far behind. And I get the feeling that that little 'dark angel' knows something."

Ki looked incredulously at his friend, "You mean to tell me we came all this way, left 'Ten fairly pissed at us, on a hunch? Yie, what's gotten into you?!"

"Hush!" he raised a finger to his lips in a hiss, glancing back at the girl who seemed not to have noticed, "You want to get spotted? I'm not sure what the girl has told her but the fact that she knew I was searching for something tells me _these_ girls might be searching for something too. Something that might help us."

Ki raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me this planet has dulled your senses. We need no help. Besides, so you've seen the one girl. What have those others to do with it?"

With irritated sigh, Yie spoke seriously, "The brown hared one I have no interest in. Demo it just so happens that that particular sandy hared girl was at the manor I checked out." He paused as Ki's face grew startled.

"I'd come back to try and find some more clues when they appeared. Shadowed them a bit but I suspect they heard me once or twice, mistaking me for a guard, which was fine." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "She's a Senshi."

Ki started to swear, looking for something to hit but slowly restrained himself. Yie gave him a glance, "I take it you've met before?"

"No," he muttered angrily, "Not her in particular. Demo we met their kind when we were looking for you. You'd be surprised how many dimensions have them floating around. All of them as irritating and interfering at the last."

Yie was quiet as he stared out the alley way, "Some of them, perhaps. You have to remember, it's their planet. You didn't see what I did, way back then. What the white lady showed me before she died. There were those who fought bravely and died, just to protect _her._"

With a doleful nod, Ki continued more softly, "I just don't want any interference in our business. There's a saying on this planet, 'too many cooks spoil the broth'."

Yie chuckled, "How appropriate. And I agree. I've had the chance to tell them myself." 

"_Them?_ There's _more of them?_"

With a sigh, Yie explained what happened in the park before they met up, including the fact that one of them had been the sandy hared girl. Ki let out a huge sigh of frustration, leaning against a near by brick wall, "It all makes though. Seeing her at the manor is one thing. But then seeing her at the park, _and _that little girl with them, there must be a connection." Then he fumed. 

"Great! A Cavalry of them. 'Ten will be real impressed. We left him there to baby-sit a bunch girls in skirts?"

"No, of coarse not. I needed to make sure my lead back there was covered and in case our 'dark friend' decided to return. If it happens that he meets up with them, that's their problem. He doesn't take mouth any more then I do."

"Amen to that," Ki muttered. "So, what do we do about these girls?"

"Well I suspect that the brown hared one maybe in on this as well but for now I'm focusing on 'sandy' there. She's my best lead for now. They wanted something at that manor and I want to know what."

"You don't suppose they were just checking on the neighborhood, do you? Other Senshi usually do when protecting something, and especially when something 'unusual' happens."

Yie gave a laugh, "Thank yourselves for that one. You really need talk to 'Ten about his self-control. Demo aside from that, you may be right. Demo I want to check every possible lead and the manor was a big one. You felt it too, ne?"

With a nod, Ki regained his serious countenance, "Well then, we better get to work. The sooner we clear this up, the sooner we get back to 'Ten. He'll be aggravated as it is for being left out."

Yie chuckled once before returning his grim gaze back to the girls.

"Amen to that."

* * *

'Ten, on the other side of the world, was having his own troubles. Having had his fit all ready regarding the others, he decided on a walk, trying hard to avoid those annoying females that gawked at him but having little success.

It was half way through his walk when the shrill scream had come and he bolted into the woods to find the source. If it was who he thought that was responsible, he had his own agenda to settle with him.

Even as he flashed through trees, his appearance seemed changed so that as he finally stopped just outside a clearing, a dark cloaked and hooded figure stood in his place. His face covered from the eyes down his neckline with black silk, he wore black leather armor beneath his robes that hardly looked like armor and were very fitting and light, and bore intricate designs that flashed silver when he moved. There was a slight flicker from his forehead and from one of his gloved hands as well but not so bright as when he withdrew an elegant yet menacing sword from within his cloak.

He stepped a cautious booted foot into the clearing, looking for the source of the cry before relaxing and muttering irritably.

"Stupid humans. Can't they be more civilized?" Glancing back at the scene, he sighed. It wouldn't hurt to help the lady but really, couldn't they at least carrying less obvious targets of theft. Or in this ones case, wear less revealing clothes, especially at this time in the evening. It appeared that the purse-snatcher suddenly became more interested in the woman then the purse. Looking skyward, he decided to do something.

"Seems this town can't get by without its daily dose of 'damsels in distress'. How does Yie put up with them? They're so… noisy!" Taking some steps toward the scene, he suddenly stopped, a strange feeling overcoming him.

This grabbed the perpetrator's attention, spying the cloaked figure, "Damn, what do you want, punk?"

'Ten was chagrined. What an idiot. Were they all that blind? He moved his blade a bit, catching a nearby street lamp's light, reflecting it at the mugger.

"Nothing," he muttered humorously in a husky voice, shaking off the previous feeling, "Just thought this lady could use some help. Seems she has a leech attached."

The guy shoved the woman to the ground, flipping out two switchblades, "Nice little knife you've got there," he mocked, "Why not take a look at my babies."

With grunt of mockery, 'Ten began his charge, "If you say so." But half way in his charge, he stopped more abruptly and turned sharply. The feeling was much stronger and he was suddenly knocked to the ground hard, gasping for breath. He faintly heard a yell of the mugger fleeing like one being chased, as he shook the dazed feeling from his head.

Then, with sudden realization, he felt a pressure on his chest and looked up. Fiery violet eyes glared down at him with a deep intensity.

"Just what do you think you are doing," he hissed.

"I could say the same to you." The raven hared voice was even but something burned behind it.

With a inward smirk, 'Ten narrowed his eyes, his voice low, "That's really none of your damn business, Senshi." With that he head bunted the girl, side kicked and rolled back on his feet, catching a quick glance around to see three others standing around, dressed more or less the in same style fuka's, one of them going to help the dark hared girl.

He swore. Not good. Why couldn't he just mind his own business? He'd never have concerned himself before. He could see the woman from before was gone and he stared down hard on his new opponents, holding his sword tightly at his side. 

Then suddenly, a smaller girl, almost a child perhaps, dark hair and even deeper violet eyes entered the circle, looking hard at him, but not with anger. Feeling uneasy, he countered her stare and she smiled with a hidden knowledge.

"You _are_ looking for her." She whispered that the others tried to hear.

His grip on his sword slacked in surprise and confusion. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean," he whispered.

Her eyes closed and then she was suddenly glowing and seemed to float. His eyes widened, backing away a bit. It almost seemed to him that… but it couldn't be. He didn't know what the others saw, but he saw another form appear, taller, a woman, long flowing midnight hair, her outfit very different from the little one. Her hands held together before her, she seemed only a shadow behind the girl. And even as the small girl's eyes opened, revealing a solid silver, so did the apparition.

"Sailor Saturn!" One of the others, a blue hared one spoke in concern but there was no reply.

Suddenly she spoke, her voice that of two people, one her own and the other older.

__

"Dark one, here demo there. It seeks her. It brings darkness, pain.

With no name, no face. It seeks her.

It takes the very glow from hearts. But now it wants hers.

Floated in darkness. Now it has a host.

It seeks her."

'Ten backed away one step, the breath within him slowing. Could she be…?

"No," his husky voice grew sudden, "We were told you…! How can this be?!"

__

"Whom?" her twin voices was gentle, _"Whom do you see before thee?"_

"The Seer!" he whispered.

With a smile, the apparition gave a nod, closing her eyes. Just as it began, the glow died and the girl fell to the ground softly, her fuka unexpectedly gone, revealing a normal child. One of the Senshi, an older woman went quickly to pick up the girl.

Again 'Ten swore, "You?" he said quietly, turning away, thinking to himself.

__

The girl Yie mentioned. This must be her!

He turned sharply as he felt another presence approach him, his sword once again drawn.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

Something sliced past his face, catching the hood and mask and causing him to catch himself before he could respond. Grabbing at his cheek he felt the sting of blood mix with sweat. 

"What did you do to Hotaru? Are you the enemy?" the blonde demanded.

He turned angrily towards her, covering his lower face again while trying to replace his hood. The blonde was suddenly surprised.

"Shimatta! You Senshi are just as vexatious here as anywhere else! What a stupid thing to ask! Don't interfere with us again!" With a quick gesture of his hand, he raised his hand and aimed at the ground.

There was a burst of blinding light during which he jumped free of the clearing and disappeared into the woods before the others could regain their sight.

Having restored his previous form and returned to the apartment, he began to clean the wound on his face, angrily muttering the idiotic existence of planetary Senshi. But once he had bandaged the cut, he calmed down and stared into the mirror.

What had he seen? Could it possibly be true? And should he even have answered the apparition's question. He only hoped the others had heard nothing. Biting on a thumb nail in his usual form of worry, he headed for the living room, flopping onto the couch.

All of it was too uncanny. The girl, the Senshi, everything. What had brought them there in the first place? It wasn't like any big bad had attacked.

"It must be the girl," he muttered, "Hotaru, wasn't it? But a Senshi too. Could it be the Seer has returned? Only not where we'd have expected." He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair and feeling something sticky. Bringing back his hand and seeing the red ooze, he groaned.

"If this whole situation doesn't give me a headache, a concussion will." Rising to head to the bathroom again, he grew thoughtful again.

"The others will need to know about this."

As if hearing his thoughts, five minutes later as he exited the bathroom with another bandage wrapped this time around her head, the phone rang.

"Mushi mushi? Oh yeah, _now _you call. Lie, I won't go off on a storm but I need to talk to Yie. Hai, Yie? Okay, don't get too excited but I think your hunch was right. And there's more. I think I just saw a ghost."

* * *

"I think it would be better if we let her sleep," Setsuna said quietly as she rejoined the others at the small study table in Rei's room, after tucking in Hotaru.

"What about hot head there," Minako glanced briefly at the dazed Rei who still felt woozy from her encounter.

"Don't worry, guys," she said wearily, glaring at Minako, "I'll be…" with that she fell into her arms again. Ami checked her forehead and leaned back again.

"She'll be fine. No concussion from what I can tell but it'll be quite a headache when she wakes up." Her face grew worried as she glanced back to Minako, "You know, you were a little drastic yourself. Did you really have to attack before talking to him?"

Minako folded her arms, grumbling, "He looked like was going to escape. I was just going to stop him before he took off again." Her brow was furrowed, "Though I'm not even sure that it's the same one as before."

Setsuna gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"His voice… it sounded different. And something else is bugging me. Did you guys see his face?"

They shook their heads.

"Not really," Ami said thoughtfully, but I did get a glimpse of the hair. It was platinum, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm almost sure I've seen that face." She sighed then, "Probably just déjà vu."

Ami grinned, "Or maybe one of those movie stars or idols your always drooling over."

"Wouldn't that be something," Minako laughed, "Like Batman." She gave a dramatic pose with her hands, "'Millionaire by day; Masked Hero by night.'" 

Setsuna smiled only a little and was pensive, "Still, what had he said? Something about a 'Seer'? It seems to me that he saw something we did not. Perhaps Hotaru can tell us once she's awake."

"Until then, our hands are tied," Minako muttered, biting on her lip, "What a great time for Haruka and them to take off. What are we suppose to do now?"

With a grin, Setsuna spoke, "Minako-chan, remember that you're a leader as well. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Minako groaned at her, "No pressure, ne?" she said sarcastically. Then just as suddenly, her mood changed and she brought her hands down hard on the table, causing a slight stir from Rei before she fell asleep again.

"All right, people! Here's the plan. Ami-chan, find out what you can about this 'Seer'. Setsuna-chan, try and get a hold on our 'prodigals' and let them know what's happened and what's happening with them. Other then that, we'll have to wait till Hotaru wakes up and explains a few things." She narrowed her eyes down at the raven hared girl asleep before them. 

"Same goes for her to." Looking at the others she smiled, if not a bit whimsically. "Looks like the Senshi are back in business."


	19. Neverending: Death and Rebirth

****

Chapter Nineteen

"Etain-chan, are you feeling all right?" Teno asked as he watched her sit at the dinner table. It had been three days since he'd found out the disturbing news about her condition. He guessed it had been a kept a secret for quite some time before Etain and Terra had confronted him. But something didn't seem quite right.

With a bit of a wince, Etain nodded as she reached for a glass of apple juice, sipping quietly. "Just a bit tired, I suppose."

Trying hard to be careful with his next question, especially under Terra's look, he spoke again, "There's something I don't understand, and you may have noticed it as well, Terra-chan." He eyed her back at her own game.

Etain was quiet as Terra continued to eat calmly.

"Forgive me if this seems intrusive, demo was it not only a week ago that this 'unhappy event' occurred?"

Both stopped and turned to him, Terra's face suddenly coming to a realization as Etain turned to stare at her plate.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Etain-chan," Teno rose from the table and came to her place, a slight bow of respect presented, "Gomen nasai, demo would you please come with me?"

Blinking, she nodded and took his hand and followed him to a near by wall where a full-length mirror stood framed by flowers.

"Look carefully, my dear."

Etain had not been able to look at herself in days and even now, she struggled. But even as she turned, she gasped at what it showed her.

Herself, a white figure in her soft green sun dress reaching her knees and her silver hair French braided and almost reaching her ankles. But it was not that which caused her to start.

She brought a hand to rest on what was apparently a rather distended belly. With a shaking voice, she whispered, "I… I don't understand?"

Terra had come and rested a hand on her shoulder, glancing quizzically to Teno even as she tried to comfort Etain.

Teno ran a hand over his ivory hair and returned her look. "You may not have known this, Terra-chan, but before Etain awoke back at the lab, something very odd had come up in her report. It seemed she was or had been pregnant before we met. I don't know, the reports were very strange and made no sense and we heard nothing after that."

Terra nodded, "I believe I heard something like it. But what can that have to do with this situation?"

Teno looked gently to Etain, "My dear, somehow you are evidently six months pregnant."

She looked bewildered and yet, something within her seemed to make sense of it though she said nothing. She couldn't tell them of the voice. It was sacred to her and they needn't know of it.

Terra had a look of disbelief and yet the evidence was clear, "What should we do then, Teno?"

He was thoughtfully rubbing his chin, his young eyes seeming to glow with an age he should not be feeling yet. But in a second it was gone. Yet somehow it puzzled Terra. There was something there, something very strange and possibly also very old. His strange past and inheritance, the story he had told, it seemed to cause something within herself to flutter in recognition. But every time she had just shunted it away. It wouldn't leave so easily this time.

There was a deep sense of loyalty to this man.

He glanced back to catch her staring and blinked. She in turn blinked and realized that she'd been staring, blushing slightly, and causing him to grin if a little.

"Well, I don't have near as good a lab to work with here as I did back in Tokyo, but I do have something that might suffice. I reverted one of the sitting rooms into a lab of sorts and no one should bother us there. I do like my privacy regarding my work and sometimes even on holidays I do so. My suggestion is we take a look and see what we can find. Is that okay, Etain-chan?"

Still staring at her belly in the mirror, she nodded.

~*~*~*~

Forty-five minutes later, Etain sat on a white-sheeted medical bed, her hands folded and appearing very calm, while Terra sat near by, waiting. She was surprised at how well Etain was taking this all in. After her initial outburst of emotions from that first discovery, she'd said little and returned to her usual self, which was as always, very quiet and little emotion present. 

Terra's face squinted in curiosity. There was something going on within Etain she'd never be able to understand something so subliminal it barely touched the surface. Yet Terra could feel that no matter the reason, she was duty bound to watch over this young woman. If only she could understand it.

Soon, Teno returned, looking over some papers, "Gomen, I don't think I have an explanation. Everything appears normal. Only that it's growing at a substantial rate. Each day would appear like a month or less for this particular infant. If my calculations are correct," he looked up at Etain, "You'll be having a baby within three or four days."

Etain took it in with no more then a blink. Turning to Terra, she uttered quietly, "I do not understand what will happen. This has never happened to me… that I can remember. Will it… will it be painful?"

Terra rose and came to hold her hand as Teno removed his glasses and in turn smiled in comfort.

"We will be with you, my lady."

Like a spark, Etain gasped. For a moment, so sudden a moment, she saw someone else before her. Two figures clad strangely, perhaps uniforms or armor, she knew not. Their faces were so familiar to her and she reached to know whom they were, only to blink and find herself reaching a hand to Teno's face and Terra's. Both blinked in surprise.

"Gomen." She said quietly, glancing down, "I… must have dazed a bit." Still within her mind she saw those two… warriors could she call them? Their faces so loyal and determined. Yet for some reason she felt a sadness as well and looked away to swallow the strange tears coming up.

"You must be tired," Terra said gently, "Come, let's get you to bed."

Having seen her off to sleep in her chambers, Terra made her way to the deck overlooking the moonlit sea. The gentle waves seemed to fill her with comfort, as though to beckon her to return to some unknown dream she once knew.

__

I know. I can feel you somewhere deep within. Why can't I understand? What does this all mean? This seems important. But I must protect her. I must protect our lady.

"The ocean is weeping." She whispered.

Teno walked out onto the deck silently, startled to see someone else was there, and even more so at what he thought he saw, but only for a brief moment. A glowing figure, hair like an ocean jewel fluttering around her face, a form of such beauty he felt struck down and came back gasping. Looking again he saw only Terra, her eyes riveted to the ocean, and her face a soft glow in the moonlight.

With a smile, he approached her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to him.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come." Again she found herself blushing, returning her gaze to the waters to hide her face. With a smile, he just followed her stare.

"You know, you really do look good with your hair down. It almost seems you glow in the moonlight with it to halo around you."

With a smile, she sighed, "You really know how to compliment a girl, don't you." Her expression grew a little pensive, "You know, its funny, demo, I almost felt like we once knew each other. Before all this happened. A long time ago."

He was thoughtful, "I suppose it could have happened. Maybe the same medical school?"

She doubtful but shook off her other ideas, "I don't know. It would make sense I suppose." With an off hand gesture, she brushed the subject away, "I suppose it doesn't really matter now. Does it?" She glanced at him and he in turn was apprehensive.

With a smile, she caressed his face, "I hope you'll know, someday." She brushed a kiss on his cheek and quietly left him to stand-alone. His heart felt hot and scared all at the same time. What had that meant? There was something to what Terra said. He had felt the familiarity as well. He'd only said nothing about it. 

With a sigh, he watched the sea, closing his eyes to the gentle breeze caressing his hair and face as if to soothe his confusion.

"The wind is grieving." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

"Well, that's that, I suppose." Makoto sighed. "_Now_ where do we start searching?"

"I was sure Unazuki would know something," Michiru said sadly, a hand to her chin, "It appears this has all been for nothing."

"A dead end," murmured Haruka, "How appropriate."

They began walking back to their hotel feeling miserable and helpless. Nothing, not a sign of where their prince may have gone next. With a frustrated sigh, Haruka punched an un-offending wall near by, bringing back her fist slowly and wincing at the deep scratch it gave in return. 

Later as they began to repack their things for the journey home, Michiru suddenly gasped and dropped a shirt she'd been holding. The other turned in surprise.

"Nani?"

"A feeling." She said quietly, "Something so slight I almost didn't know it was there." she rubbed her hands over arms in a chill.

Haruka came over, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Michiru, tell me."

Her eyes downcast, and somehow surprised and saddened all at once, she nodded, sitting down and looking at them as they sat in turn.

"Ever had the feeling like someone has just walked over your grave? Like ice going down your spine, yet leaving a hot trail in its wake. For a moment I thought I saw something. It was so real and yet so very disturbing."

Makoto tilted her head in thought, "Do you suppose your mirror can pick it up? Maybe it can tell us something."

With a startled look, Michiru nodded, "I hadn't thought of that." Rising she went through a small bag and brought the talisman, catching a glimpse of light from the near by window. Michiru had an amused grin.

"Sometime I do believe it seems happy each time I bring it out, as though it could speak for its self."

Then with a look of concentration, she stared into the mirror. It seemed to glaze over, then suddenly become frosted, causing Michiru to shiver.

"Whatever it wished to show, it will be difficult. It would seem this is a very ancient thing it brings before my eyes, or perhaps from very far off." Again she gazed and the mirror glowed, revealing something or someone within, their featured hard to make out in the brightness.

Michiru felt as though a breath of water flowed past her, capturing her eyes completely, unaware of anything else.

"_Michiru Hime. Hear me._"

With a start Michiru suddenly glanced up and gasped at her surroundings. No longer in the hotel room, but rather in a deep space, glittering stars around her and nothing else to be seen. The fear of no air hit her but she felt she had no need. This could not be real, for she was still alive and felt like one in a deep slumber waking within.

__

" Michiru Hime. Hear me."

"I'm listening," Michiru said softly, looking around, "Where are you?"

Then one of the stars before her brightened and lengthened, a glowing form revealed. Shielding her eyes, she squinted. "Who are you?"

__

"Thou sought me," the figure spoke, _"Should not I be the one to ask thee of thine quest?"_

"Gomen nasai," Michiru spoke in rather confusion but respectful, "I was not aware I had done such a thing."

__

"It is of no matter. Me thinks, it would be better that I should speak rather, having been brought here of mine own free will. So in feeling no animosity, I stay. Why hast thou called upon me?"

Feeling bewildered, Michiru continued to shield her eyes, "Would it be too much to ask that you not be so bright? It does hurt my eyes."

The figure was quiet before it spoke again, _"I shine thus so for I am not of the life anymore. Perhaps I may dull the pain to your eyes for you were not meant to see this as of yet."_

Michiru blinked and felt her eyes adjust and blinked, looking to the figure. Though it was no longer intensely bright, it stood only as a shadow would in the sunlight. She nodded her thanks.

"I did not know that I would be brought here. I was gazing into my mirror, one that has told me of many things when I needed it. I felt something very strange and consulted with it so that I might understand."

__

"Ah," the figure seemed glad of this, _"This I know. Now I understand why I am here. Thou were't brought to _me_ so that _you_ would understand."_ (AN: No, it's not a spelling mistake. I'm trying to be old English here.)

Feeling confused but happy for any answer, Michiru nodded.

__

"What you felt, was it not like one who feels the cold hand of death reaching for their heart? Yes, I know of that. You have felt thine own presence become aware in thine own world."

Michiru blinked, her mind not comprehending this, "You mean I only felt myself, right there? That does not make sense."

The figure sighed, the light seemed to flicker behind her; _"I cannot speak much of what you wish to know. But know this. Many are there a place such as which we never see. Though we may not know them, they are there. Beside our very steps they follow. Twos, threes, hundreds perhaps. Not all may still shine but their bond is twined in such a way as to never break nor meet."_

"However there are rules which keep such things as thus. If ever something were to bring the paths to cross, a breach, a shiver in your case, would come of it. Why it had not happened sooner I know not. It may be that it was not awakened and knew not its purpose. It may be still. Mayhaps the powers that be have brought something to full. Whatever their reason, it must be of good. Such is what you have felt."

Somehow, Michiru grasped at what the figure said yet not fully understanding. Perhaps it was just as much she didn't. Again the light behind them flickered, this time causing the figure to turn to the source.

__

"What is this?" it seemed to mourn, _"Why should I be awakened? I am weary and have suffered my pain. Let me rest. What good can come of my arousing? My task of life hath failed and I am woeful of its turning."_

Michiru watched, sure that it did not speak to her but even as she watched, the figure turned aside, she saw the feature begin to take shape, the light flickering revealing features. Michiru could feel her stomach tighten and her heart catch in her throat.

From the side the figure was obviously a woman, dressed in unfamiliar attire; armor of silver design adorned her body and legs, cut and bent, burned and bloody; her wrists held dark bands, a metal skirt hung to her knees, soft sea green material floated from the uniform, ripped and torn in places; a flowing cape of black with silver lining hung in tatters behind her; her hair, swept in limp movement down her back and sides, was the color of sea jewels.

But with all this it was not her appearance that caught her in horror. What she could see of the face seemed only scarred yet her arms, her legs, so torn from wounds. But as though she felt the stares, the lady turned to her and Michiru felt the overwhelming urge of revulsion hit her.

A face, once beautiful no doubt, had the look of death itself there; blood caked below one eye, scars crisscrossing. Her torso revealed a gaping hole where burned dead flesh to reveal things Michiru wished she'd never seen. This figure _was _death; there was no way she was alive. Her very eyes were vacant and the color of empty waters.

__

The eyes! Michiru gasped, trying to pull away, fighting the feelings again and again.

The woman looked on with revolving sadness; _"It was not meant that you should see such a thing. Death has no use for the living flesh once we leave the life. However it would seem you should see after all and know this. Understand that you must escape my fate. We do not always remember our lives and deaths but I remember mine agonizingly. With tortured thought I see those whom I have lost, the love I once knew. The thoughts play over and over as though to torment me for eternity. Why must I know this?" _ She spoke this as if to someone else, turning aside again.

Michiru could feel herself leaving, as if awakening from a deep sleep, still watching with horror at this woman staring off in the distance. She could hear a voice calling her name even as she listened for what this woman said.

__

"Ahh," came her sigh like one relieved of pain and yet burdened with more, _"Am I to go on alone? But how can it be?" _Her face seemed to look in surprise, and then into tears of happiness even as everything faded from Michiru's sight. Her words were soft as Michiru left that place.

__

"I see now. My task is not yet complete."

"Michiru-chan! Michiru!"

Michiru could feel herself being shaken and opened her eyes to find herself lying back on the bed of the hotel. With a start, she sat up quickly, gasping, causing both Haruka and Makoto to jump back in surprise.

With a shuddering gasp, she ran to the washroom. From the sounds that left it, Makoto and Haruka knew something was wrong and stayed put.

After a time, Michiru returned, shaking and wiping her mouth, looking very pale. Both girls jumped up and led her to the bed where she sat, her knees tucked in and wept. It was very much not how Makoto had ever seen Michiru, and perhaps the same for Haruka.

"Michiru, won't you tell us what you saw?"

For moment she continued weeping until she slowly looked up, took the tissue offered by Makoto, wiped her eyes and blew her nose (AN: Oh, how un-Michiru like. LOL All you Michiru fans, come on! She can't be graceful 99% of the time.) and with reddened eyes, looked at them, her voice a bit hoarse. 

"W-what happened?"

Haruka looked to Makoto, "You suddenly collapsed holding the mirror. I felt some kind of presence but couldn't place it and even Mako-chan saw something seem to float from the mirror, almost capture you before you fell. Your eyes… they were so dark. You left us for a moment didn't you?"

"You weren't breathing," Makoto said shaking, "We thought we'd lost you."

Michiru gripped Haruka's hand to the point of pain before releasing it to grip her knees again, "I suppose," she said quietly, "I suppose I did. To have seen such a perished gentlewoman, I would have had to pass through the gates of death, or have touched its void." She spoke of the vision and both felt almost sick to hear the description of the woman.

"Demo it was not that which made it so much more a horror. Her face… her face…ohh," again she felt tears welling up.

"It's all right, Michiru," Haruka gently wiped away the tears falling, "I'm here."

Nodding and swallowing from a glass of water Makoto brought, continued, "I knew the face and who she was… or at least who she represented."

A soft whisper crept through her mind, remembering Rei speaking of her own vision.

__

"Protector to the Celestial Hime."

"It was me." 

"But it cannot be," whispered Haruka in disbelief, "How… we see you here now. There is no other like you."

Makoto shivered, "When she spoke of 'other things', might she have meant a parallel dimension?"

Both looked at her in surprise. **Anime sweat-drop** "So I happened to pick up on Ami's theory, I'm not _that_ intelligent."

Michiru grew thoughtful, "Perhaps you are right. It would make sense. 'Beside our steps they follow', '…to never break or meet'. It does sound very much like it."

Haruka turned between the two of them, "So you're saying this parallel thing Ami spoke of might have something to do with the visions and the attack in Tokyo. Maybe even with our current search for the prince."

"It could very well be." Michiru said. Suddenly smoothing out her appearance she rose, looking at the two of them with determination, "I believe its time we seriously begin watching ourselves. I get the feeling that attack and the things that have happened will be come to head once we find our prince."

~*~*~*~*~

He moved away from the door silently, seeing that no one was around as he exited through a near by stairwell. Quietly and calmly he left the building, crossed the street and sat down on a park bench under a tree out of sight of the building.

Beside him, his companion removed his shades, "So?"

"You were right. It would seem our mission may gain something from them."

"I take it something curious happened in there?"

He smiled, his tanned circle shades glinting in the sunlight filtering through the leaves, "More then you know."

With smile, both rose and moved away from there.

Having reached their own lodgings, Yie began pack his bag. Ki looked at him oddly, "Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I intend to follow on this lead you've spoke as it seems to be heading in a good direction."

Ki frowned, "I get the impression you're meaning to do it alone."

Yie was quiet as he dropped a shirt into his bag, closing it. He looked up towards Ki who stared hard at him.

"Gomen. I have to do this alone. If they happen see two people following, they will grow suspicious. It would be easier for just one."

Removing his shades, Ki looked at him with worry, "I don't like the idea of you being separate from us again. It is better if we stick together. Should anything happen…"

"Should anything happen, I will deal with it," Yie said stubbornly.

Again Ki narrowed his eyes, "You don't want to run into _him_ again without us. Alone you cannot take him. You know what happened…"

"I know what happened!" Yie said angrily, turning away to hide tears from spilling, "Fates know I wish it hadn't. We were unprepared. _I _was unprepared and she always seemed to have that fear, that small knowledge that it might not be over. And I had the arrogance to brush it aside, to settle her fears and swear to protect her. Some protector I proved to be."

Ki came over, laying a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, "We know. If anything we are as much at fault. We all swore to protect her, even as we did our princess. Do not blame yourself. If anything, learn from it and gain the ground you need. You are never unaccompanied in this task, just remember that."

With a swallow, Yie nodded and turned, facing Ki once again, "I still believe I must do this on my own. 'Ten should not be alone in Tokyo and after his last conversation, I believe we may have more concerns to deal with."

With a hesitant look, Ki complied, "Demo we will not stay there long. If I know 'Ten, he'll tire soon of these senshi and wish to return with you, and I can't say I blame him."

"Understood. See what you can find and I will contact you. If what he says is true and the Seer is here, we will need to speak to her. I have many questions and my heart would believe what she would say."

"Our charge spoke much of her once," Ki said sadly, "Perhaps something good will come of it."

With a nod, Yie turned to his bag resting on the bed, "I felt there might be something about that child. And it would seem the 'Seer' as seen fit to let us know why. Hurry Ki. We cannot waste another moment."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The evening had been quiet until the sudden events. Etain had only walked down the hall with Terra when a strange sensation came over, the soft voice she had missed whispering as if from within herself.

__

"It is time."

With sudden force, something released from within her and she soon found herself standing in wetness. With sudden shock, Terra cried out for Teno and both of them rushed her to the temporary lab/infirmary.

"We can't risk bringing her to the hospital. Too many _very_ complicated questions." Teno spoke.

"Can you don anything for her?" Terra asked nervously, watching as Etain groaned on the bed.

Teno was quiet, rubbing his chin, "I believe I can. How much do you remember of your med. training?"

Terra blinked in surprise and stuttered, "E-enough, I hope. You mean to have the baby born _here_?"

"Nothing else comes to mind. Terra-chan, you just promoted yourself to midwifery."

Terra gave him a dark look, "Now is not the time to joke." Turning back to Etain, she held her hand, "It'll be all right."

"My lady," Teno spoke softly from her other side as he gathered some things, covering her in a blanket for warmth, "We will be with you."

"It's… so painful. Why must it hurt so?"

But she never heard their answer. Even as she had spoke she could feel the world around her grow dark, hearing their voice calling out to her to stay awake. But she succumbed herself to the darkness, and relief of pain, and welcomed it.

She found herself once again on that beach, only it was moonlit and the wave softly lapped at her feet, singing their sweet song as she watched the ocean. She glanced down to see she only wore a thin white gauze of a dress, silvery in the moonlight and soft to the touch. She brought a hand to the very distended belly and smiled, feeling the soft kicking within.

Another life. Within her. It was so magical She could almost hear the soft laughter from within. And the ocean seemed to sing with joy at her happiness.

She'd felt she was not alone, but only took notice now. Turning to her left, there stood that same man, the one she'd run from that day. Only now she felt no fear and only watched him. He in turn was surprised yet said nothing, only gazed at her.

She caressed her belly and smiled even as he could only stare, to suddenly feels tears roll down her cheek as did he. He moved to come and she stood. Even as he came forward, he followed her hand, a sigh of happiness as tears continued to roll down his cheek. The child with seemed to kick with delight at the combined caresses.

He turned his gaze to her face, seemed to hesitate as if his touch would shatter this illusion and she felt the warmth glide through her, closing her eyes at his touch.

But all too suddenly, everything shattered, a scream rang through the air. Instead of the man stood a horror, a darkness of evil intent. She cried out, felt as though the child within was screaming, being wrenched from her agonizingly. She cried out, tried to hold onto that womb and felt herself falling.

Someone caught her. Another, his eyes the deepest of dark colors, held her with tenderness, his eyes filled with love and she clung to him. She could see below her the dress soaked in blood and the emptiness within. And she wept.

The man held her close, said nothing, did nothing but she felt a tear fall onto her face. This was not like the other. His appearance she'd never seen before. But something deep within cried for joy at seeing him. Yet the sorrow of her pain overcame her and she could think of nothing but her excruciating loss.

All that she knew of this man was his warmth and the sudden glow that had grown between them. 

She woke to weariness and a soft light, a damp cloth on her clammy face. Woozy, she tried to blink and heard a soft shushing.

"Everything is well, my lady. The child is born. You are a mother."

Etain smiled weakly at Terra's words, feeling another wave of exhaustion begin to rise. She heard a soft cooing and through bleary eyes saw Teno bring something to her, wrapped in soft blankets, laying a delicate bundle at her side.

Her arm feeling heavy as lead, she tried to encompass it, failing, only to have Teno move it for her. She gazed down at her delight, her new life, and a sigh of satisfaction whispered from her lips.

"We thought we'd lost you when you fainted. But it would seem a guardian angel watched over you." Teno said gently.

With a soft smile, Etain thought this true. It must have been that she dreamed. A Guardian angel.

"Do you know what you wish to call your new daughter?" Terra asked quietly.

Etain had known from once the voice had spoken those words to her.

"Arrianna," she whispered, "'That which was, is anew.'" 

With a sigh, she smiled, knowing her work was finally done. Feeling the wave come upon her like a gentle touch, she closed her eyes once again, welcoming the dimness once again.

~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere unknown to any, a shriek of rage echoed through the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

Anywho, this is good I hope? Got you on a cliffy this time, I know it! Demo, it was so hard to write and getting harder. I'm really trying to keep in understandable and fascinating all at the same time, while keeping it still more or less a mystery. Not too mention keeping it under correct rating. **Growl** That's tough enough! Demo, whatever. Let me know. R&R onegai!

Faerie Star


End file.
